Suivre le pitiponk
by DaPlok
Summary: "Hermione, assise auprès de Ginny sur le gazon du parc de Poudlard, commençait à s'ennuyer ferme de rester là à ne rien faire"
1. Au fond du terrier

**Disclaimer** : Tous _les personnages_, lieux et univers d'origine _appartiennent soit à J.K. Rowling soit à L. Caroll et _aucune rémunération n'est reçue pour l'écriture de cette fiction. Par contre, leur détournement est la propriété de DaPlok.

**Note de l'auteur :** La trame de l'histoire originale a été reprise au plus près mais ceci est une adaptation.

**Bêta** : Sevy4eveR (d'ailleurs, j'en profite pour vous conseiller sa fic « What E'er Therein Promised »)

* * *

**CHAPITRE PREMIER.  
AU FOND DU TERRIER.**

Hermione, assise auprès de Ginny sur le gazon du parc de Poudlard, commençait à s'ennuyer ferme de rester là à ne rien faire ; elle avait posé quelques regards sur le magazine que lisait son amie avant de les détourner aussi vivement que si son contenu lui avait brûlé les rétines: que des ragots accompagnés de photographies des personnes concernées. « Quel peut bien être l'intérêt d'un livre sans aucun discours scientifique ? » pensait la jeune femme à laquelle les essais théoriques manquaient déjà cruellement mais qui tenait bon : chez les Gryffondor, on tient les paris jusqu'au bout. Harry et Ron verraient bien qu'elle pouvait parfaitement passer toute une journée loin de la bibliothèque et sans en emmener des ouvrages partout avec elle.

Elle s'était mise à réfléchir en essayant de distinguer le titre du livre scolaire tenu par un de ses camarades, se demandant combien de temps il lui restait encore avant de se jeter sur lui pour le lui arracher des mains, comme la poussait à le faire un cerveau affamé, prêt à tout pour être nourri de (presque) n'importe quoi d'autre que le dernier article de Rita Skeeter qui semblait passionner Ginny dont les yeux captivés clignaient à peine. Quand tout à coup, un pitiponk blanc aux yeux roses passa près d'elle.

Il était commun de voir ces créatures là couper par le parc pour rejoindre les marécages, et vivant dans le monde magique, Hermione ne s'étonna pas non plus d'entendre celle-ci qui se disait : « Ah ! J'arriverai trop tard ! » Cependant, lorsque le pitiponk suspendit sa course pour consulter l'heure qu'affichait la flamme de sa lanterne, la regarda, puis se remit à courir, Hermione bondit sur ses pieds, frappée par l'étrangeté d'une flamme servant d'horloge plutôt que d'éclairage. Piquée par la curiosité, elle se lança à sa poursuite à travers le jardin, et arriva juste à temps pour le voir disparaître dans un large trou creusé au milieu des roseaux et iris bordant les berges du marais jusqu'auquel elle l'avait suivi.

— Granger, gronda sévèrement une voix derrière elle, vous vous êtes beaucoup trop éloignée du parc.

Tressautant de surprise, elle perdit l'équilibre et vacilla, entraînant son professeur de potions avec elle dans sa chute puisque dans un réflexe, elle tenta de se retenir en s'agrippant à sa robe de sorcier. Et les deux de tomber ensemble dans le terrier comme dans un puits d'une grande profondeur. La grande lenteur de leur descente laissa tout le temps à Hermione de s'interroger sur ce qu'ils allaient devenir.

— Que croyez-vous qu'il va nous arriver ? lâcha-t-elle, les sourcils froncés par son évaluation du fond du trou, indistinct d'obscurité.

— Avez-vous réellement besoin que je vous fasse une démonstration de la loi de la chute des corps ? Ce qu'il se passe ne vous suffit pas, peut-être ? répliqua sèchement Snape, qui portait les yeux sur les parois du puits, garnies d'armoires et d'étagères. Vous m'excuserez, mais je n'ai pas de pomme sous la main…

En passant, la jeune femme se saisit sur un rayon d'un bocal qui portait cette étiquette, « Bézoard ». Comme elle reconnut la ligne aérienne du trait d'encre, elle se tourna vers le maître es potions.

— Ce ne serait pas votre écriture ? lui fit-elle observer en le présentant à son regard.

— Si, confirma-t-il avec humeur. La plupart des pots entreposés ici proviennent de mon laboratoire…

— Est-ce le bon moment pour vous faire remarquer que vous nous avez donc accusés à tort de vous voler, Harry, Ron et moi ?

— Pas vraiment. Mais si vous tenez à faire perdre vingt points à Gryffondor, répétez-moi ça, je vous écoute.

— Tout compte fait, et c'est le cas de le dire, je préfère ne pas vous faire cette remarque.

Elle n'osa pas laisser tomber le bocal de peur qu'il ne se brise sur le crane de quelqu'un en contrebas. Aussi le déposa-t-elle sur l'une des étagères devant lesquelles elle passa.

— Je me demande bien combien de milles nous avons déjà parcouru…

— Granger, vous en avez d'autres des questions tout à fait inutiles comme celle-là ?

— Oui, monsieur : avez-vous une idée du degré de latitude ou de longitude où nous nous trouvons ?

— Je vous conseille de la fermer si vous ne voulez pas mourir AVANT de toucher le sol.

La jeune femme se tût. Pour mieux se mettre à parler toute seule.

— Mon chat remarquera mon absence ce soir, c'est sur. Pourvu que Ginny n'oublie pas de le nourrir. Oh, Pattenrond, j'aurais mieux aimé que tu sois avec moi. Il n'y a pas de souris dans les airs mais tu pourrais attraper une chauve-souris, dit-elle en jetant un regard appuyé au maître es potions. Et cela ressemble beaucoup à une souris, tu sais. Mais les chats mangent-ils les chauves-souris ?

— Par Merlin… êtes-vous donc incapable de garder votre bouche fermée plus de cinq secondes ?!

— Les chats mangent-ils les chauves-souris ?… répéta-t-elle tandis que le sommeil la gagnait et que les mots s'intervertissaient petit à petit. Les chauves-souris mangent-elles les chats ?

Comme elle s'assoupissait, elle commença à rêver que Snape était attablé devant une assiette sur laquelle reposait Pattenrond et qu'il était en train de le découper au couteau et à la fourchette. Lorsque tout à coup, elle se retrouva étendue à plat ventre au-dessus du maître es potions, lequel avait atterri sur le dos contre un tas de fagots et de feuilles sèches. Dans ses yeux noirs, elle crut voir quelque chose qu'une élève n'était pas censée trouver dans le regard de son professeur, une sorte de lueur concupiscente. Sauf que cette élève là n'attendait que ça chez ce professeur là…

Se redressant en quelques mouvements maladroits, elle se retrouva à califourchon sur son bassin. Leur respiration respective se coupa alors qu'ils prenaient conscience de la situation tendancieuse dans laquelle leur position respective les mettait. Et quand elle sentit ses mains puissantes lui agripper chacune une hanche, ses sens se vrillèrent : elle l'imagina déjà la prendre sauvagement sur cette couche naturelle qui avait amorti leur chute. Mais déchanta en s'apercevant qu'il n'avait pas d'autre motivation que celle de la repousser sans ménagement. D'où la prise sur sa taille, qui ne lui servit qu'à l'écarter violemment de lui.

— Vous vous attendiez à quoi exactement, Granger ?

— …

Si la jeune femme ne s'était pas fait de mal jusque là, la rencontre soudaine entre ses genoux et le sol lui laissa quelques égratignures pour lesquelles elle remercia intérieurement « le bâtard des cachots, c'est Harry et Ron qui ont raison de le traiter comme ça après tout il ne mérite pas mieux. » Elle se leva après lui et regarda en l'air rien que du noir. En baissant ensuite le regard, elle vit le pitiponk s'engouffrer dans un tunnel, rapidement suivi par un Snape décidé à lui faire passer l'envie de venir lui dérober des ingrédients.

Elle s'élança à leur suite et aboutit ainsi dans une large salle au plafond bas, éclairée par des bougies flottant dans le vide. Il y avait plusieurs portes encastrées dans chacun des murs qui l'entouraient. Tandis qu'elle regardait le professeur de potions essayer de les ouvrir une à une, elle réalisa que la créature avait disparu et qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux dans la pièce.

— Oh, le pitiponk n'est pas là ! eut-elle le malheur de s'exclamer.

— Si, grinça Snape, tourné vers elle et levant une main entrouverte. Regardez, je le tiens par les oreilles !

— Professeur, je ne sais pas pour qui vous me prenez mais vous faites erreur sur la personne si vous pensez réellement que j'ignore l'incapacité de cette espèce à se rendre invisible…

— Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne fais pas erreur sur la personne en pensant que vous ignorez votre incapacité à ne pas prendre n'importe quoi au sérieux pourvu que ça sorte de la bouche d'un enseignant…

— Et plutôt que de vous moquer de moi, pourquoi n'essaieriez vous pas d'ouvrir les portes avec la clé en or posée sur la petite table en verre qui vient juste d'apparaître derrière vous ?

Il fit brusquement volte-face, s'en saisit et tenta de l'insérer dans chaque serrure. Sans succès. Quelle soit trop petite, trop grande, trop longue, trop courte, trop large ou trop fine, ladite clé ne convint jamais et le maître es potions d'intensifier ses grognements de frustration à chacune de ses infructueuses tentatives. Pendant qu'il enchaînait vainement des sorts de transformation en estimant à l'œil la forme qu'elle devait avoir pour ouvrir telle ou telle porte, Hermione fit silencieusement le tour de la salle.

Elle aperçut un rideau placé très bas et dont elle jura que tout comme la table, il n'était pas là quelques minutes plus tôt. S'allongeant sur le sol pour s'abaisser à sa hauteur, elle l'écarta et découvrit une petite porte derrière dont la taille de la serrure semblait pouvoir coïncider avec celle de la clé d'or. Aussi la demanda-t-elle à Snape qui la lui apporta, mais déformée.

— Euh… Monsieur, vous pourriez lui rendre sa forme d'origine ?

— Parce que vous croyez que je m'en souviens ?

— Ne me dites pas que je me trompe !

— Pourquoi ? Parce que ce serait une offense à votre surnom ?

Elle attira la clé d'un accio et prononça un sort pour lui faire retrouver son apparence originelle puisqu'en bonne élève appliquée, elle l'avait mémorisée. Après quoi elle la glissa dans la serrure, sous le regard impatient de l'homme accroupi à côté d'elle. La porte s'ouvrit sur un passage tellement étriqué que seul un rongeur serait en mesure de s'y faufiler. Encore faudrait-il qu'il soit moins porté sur le fromage que ce sale rat de Croutard, par exemple.

Les deux sorciers regardant à travers ce couloir découvrirent qu'un jardin se trouvait de l'autre côté. Pressés de respirer de l'air frais, ils voulurent plus encore quitter la salle asphyxiante dans laquelle ils étaient coincés. « Inutile d'espérer emprunter ce conduit dans ces circonstances » pensa Hermione, « nous ne pouvons pas l'agrandir, c'est donc à nous de rétrécir. »

— Vous ne connaîtriez pas un moyen de réduire une taille ?

— Le froid fait ça très bien.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi le froid peut raccourcir… PROFESSEUR !

Le visage de l'homme se décomposa, trahissant le doute d'être allé trop loin dans sa réplique. Ses traits se détendirent lorsqu'il s'aperçut que l'exclamation de son élève s'expliquait en fait par sa découverte d'une petite bouteille apparue sur la table et non pas par la compréhension de ce qu'il venait de dire. Autour de son goulot était attachée une étiquette en papier sur laquelle les mots « BUVEZ-MOI » étaient inscrits.

Ayant reposée la clé sur la table, la jeune femme examina un moment le flacon à la recherche d'un avertissement quelconque sur sa toxicité, jusqu'à ce que le maître es potions ne le lui arrache des mains. Captivée par la précision de ses gestes, elle le regarda procéder à un examen qui ressemblait à l'idée que l'on se fait de celui d'un œnologue : il contrôla la limpidité, la brillance et la couleur du liquide en triturant son récipient puis le débouchonna pour le sentir afin d'en distinguer les composants à l'odeur. Elle sut tout de son étude minutieuse grâce aux commentaires qu'il faisait à haute voix pour lui-même.

— Quelles sont vos conclusions, Granger ? Vous êtes en sixième année après tout, vous êtes supposée pouvoir juger par vous-même de la nature dangereuse ou pas d'un produit.

Ses joues virèrent au rouge alors qu'elle s'apercevait qu'elle n'avait abouti qu'à la seule constatation que la mention « Poison » ne figurait nulle part. Elle baissa les yeux en frottant le sol avec son pied, honteuse.

— Tiens, tiens, mademoiselle-je-sais-tout qui n'a rien à répondre à une question, comme c'est surprenant.

— Je suis étudiante moi, pas maître es potions.

— Tâchez de vous en souvenir la prochaine fois que vous viendrez à mon cours.

Prise d'une soudaine envie de le défier, elle récupéra la bouteille et en avala quelques gorgées sous son regard atterré. Lequel ne pouvait signifier autre chose que « elle est complètement folle, ce n'est pas possible autrement » mais, emportée par sa vexation, elle se ficha de ce pour quoi elle passait.

— Saleté de Gryffondor, jura Snape en lui assénant une tape derrière la tête. Vous ne savez même pas ce que vous venez d'ingurgiter !

Sans doute que sa vue devait fatiguer car il avait l'air d'être tout à coup plus grand qu'avant. Le temps de se frotter les yeux, elle avait l'impression qu'il avait gagné un bon mètre sur elle qui finit par réaliser qu'elle rétrécissait et se fendit d'un sourire satisfait à la pensée qu'elle pourrait bientôt emprunter le passage menant au jardin. Peu après, sa taille ayant elle aussi diminuée, Snape la poursuivit en marmonnant dans sa barbe pendant qu'elle se précipitait vers la porte. Devant laquelle elle s'immobilisa subitement. Si bien que pris dans son élan, il la percuta de plein fouet et ils s'étalèrent tous les deux sur le sol, encore. A cela près qu'elle se retrouva au-dessous de lui, ce coup-ci.

— On a oublié la clé sur la table ! fit-elle remarquer pour lui cacher son trouble.

— Vous avez oublié la clé sur la table, la reprit-il après s'être redressé sur les coudes.

La jeune femme chercha à se dégager en se tortillant sous lui qui, à sa grande surprise, sembla réagir au niveau d'une certaine partie de son anatomie. Se persuadant qu'elle se faisait des idées, elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit et le repoussa sur le côté par la même occasion.

— Vous vous attendiez à quoi exactement, professeur ?

— Je pensais que vous apprécieriez la situation, rapport à tout à l'heure…

— Comme quoi, il vous arrive de vous tromper.

Relevés, ils revinrent sur leurs pas pour aller récupérer la clé qu'ils pouvaient voir à travers le verre de la table sur laquelle elle était posée. N'ayant pas d'autre choix que de grimper le long de ses pieds, ils firent plusieurs tentatives qui aboutirent toutes au même résultat : une glissade en arrière et enfin, épuisée de fatigue, Hermione s'assit et pleura. Tant pis pour le spectacle déplorable qu'elle s'imaginait donner.

— Bougez-vous au lieu de rester là à pleurnicher, pauvre idiote !

— Et pour faire quoi au juste, hein ?

Snape se massa les tempes en se retenant manifestement d'échapper une seconde phrase cinglante. Puis, sitôt qu'il la vit, désigna du doigt une petite boîte en verre apparue sous la table. Passant à côté de la jeune femme pour s'en approcher, il lui attrapa le poignet au passage, l'obligeant à se lever et le suivre. A l'ouverture du récipient, ils trouvèrent à l'intérieur un petit gâteau sur lequel les mots « MANGEZ-MOI » étaient dessinés au sucre glace.

— Vous voulez aussi gober ça sans réfléchir ou je peux prendre ce risque moi-même, cette fois-ci ?

— Allez-y, monsieur, bredouilla-t-elle presque indistinctement.

Alors, il mangea la pâtisserie.

* * *

_Note de Sevy4eveR :_ Ah ! Cette version revisitée d'Alice aux Pays des Merveilles me plaît décidément beaucoup. J'aime ce Severus déchaîné et je ne parle même pas des joutes verbales bien acérées ^^ Cette fic promet (encore) une bonne dose d'humour Daplokien … un vrai régal, quoi ^^ Est-ce bien utile de préciser qu'il me tarde de lire la suite ? Hum ^^ Merci pour ces nouvelles aventures et bien sûr, bon boulot ...

_Note de DaPlok_ : la suite arrive aussi vite que possible ^^ Je vais essayer de soigner la phobie des accents circonflexes dont je me suis découverte atteinte en lisant tes corrections… Merci à toi pour tes commentaires et annotations pleines d'humour elles aussi et que je rassemblerai à partir de maintenant dans la section « Sevy4eveR Touch » en fin de fic pour que tout le monde puisse en profiter (petit emprunt à la façon de faire d'Aë) :

*** **Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- « Quel peut bien être l'intérêt d'un livre sans aucun discours scientifique ? » (Alors... comment te dire... la plupart des nanas normalement constituées adorent les ragots, les potins, les photos de stars prisent les lendemains de soirées trop arrosées, toussa toussa, quoi ^^)

- Harry et Ron verraient bien qu'elle pouvait parfaitement passer toute une journée loin de la bibliothèque et sans en emmener des ouvrages partout avec elle. (Là, j'attends de voir XD)

- Tressautant de surprise, elle perdit l'équilibre et vacilla, entraînant son professeur de potions avec elle dans sa chute puisque dans un réflexe, elle tenta de se retenir en s'agrippant à sa robe de sorcier. (réflexe tout naturel, surtout quand on sait ce qu'il y a SOUS la fameuse robe ^^)

- La jeune femme se tut. Pour mieux se mettre à parler toute seule. (Pendant un quart de seconde, j'ai vraiment cru qu'elle serait capable de se taire... mais non ^^)

- Mais les chats mangent-ils les chauves-souris ? (Mais heu... si ce matou s'avise de lever ne serait-ce qu'une griffe sur mon petit Sevy, je m'arrange pour pour qu'il deviennent une jolie petite minette …. mouwahaha... heu... désolé ^^)

- Les chauves-souris mangent-elles les chats ? (XD)

- Sauf que cette élève là n'attendait que ça chez ce professeur là… (Comme nous toutes, n'est-ce pas ? ^^)

- Et quand elle sentit ses mains puissantes lui agripper chacune une hanche, ses sens se vrillèrent : elle l'imagina déjà la prendre sauvagement sur cette couche naturelle qui avait amorti leur chute. (Rooooh, Hermione?! Petite dévergondée va ^^)

- Vous vous attendiez à quoi exactement, Granger ? (Et bien, en fait... à ce que tu lui arrache ses vêtements et que tu te jette fiévreusement sur ses lèvres et que... et que... heu... ok, j'me tais ^^)

- Si la jeune femme ne s'était pas fait de mal jusque là, la rencontre soudaine entre ses genoux et le sol lui laissa quelques égratignures pour lesquelles elle remercia intérieurement « le bâtard des cachots, c'est Harry et Ron qui ont raison de le traiter comme ça après tout il ne mérite pas mieux. » (Ah la la, c'est fou tout ce que peut vous faire dire la frustration ...^^)

- Oh, le pitiponk n'est pas là ! eut-elle le malheur de s'exclamer. (Quel sens de l'observation, je suis sidérée XD)

- Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne fais pas erreur sur la personne en pensant que vous ignorez votre incapacité à ne pas prendre n'importe quoi au sérieux pourvu que ça sorte de la bouche d'un enseignant… (Ouch, le coup bas XD)

- Et plutôt que de vous moquer de moi, pourquoi n'essaieriez vous pas d'ouvrir les portes avec la clé en or posée sur la petite table en verre qui vient juste d'apparaître derrière vous ? (Belle remontée ^^)

- Le froid fait ça très bien.(Roooh ! Severus ?! XD *air faussement indigné parce qu'en fait, elle adore ce genre de remarque* ^^)

- Je ne vois pas en quoi le froid peut raccourcir… PROFESSEUR ! (Ah ! J'crois que la mornille vient de tomber ^^)

- Ses traits se détendirent lorsqu'il s'aperçut que l'exclamation de son élève s'expliquait en fait par sa découverte d'une petite bouteille apparue sur la table et non pas par la compréhension de ce qu'il venait de dire. (Ah, bah non, finalement )

- Ses joues virèrent au rouge alors qu'elle s'apercevait qu'elle n'avait abouti qu'à la seule constatation que la mention « Poison » ne figurait nulle part. Elle baissa les yeux en frottant le sol avec son pied, honteuse. (et c'est ça LA sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération, hein ? ^^)

- Si bien que pris dans son élan, il la percuta de plein fouet et ils s'étalèrent tous les deux sur le sol, encore. A cela près qu'elle se retrouva au-dessous de lui, ce coup-ci. (Ah bah comme ça l'équité est respectée XD)

- Vous avez oublié la clé sur la table, la reprit-il après s'être redressé sur les coudes. (Jolie pirouette, mon petit Severus ^^)

- La jeune femme chercha à se dégager en se tortillant sous lui qui, à sa grande surprise, sembla réagir au niveau d'une certaine partie de son anatomie. (Ah bon ? Il a l'œil qui tique ? … désolé...fallait bien que j'en place une pourrie, hein XD)

- Comme quoi, il vous arrive de vous tromper. (Bien sûr, Hermione, on te crois ^^ Allez ! Avoue que tu n'attends que ça ^^)


	2. La mare aux larmes

_RAR guest_ : merci Zeugma, en espérant que tu trouves la suite toujours à ton goût !

* * *

**CHAPITRE II.  
LA MARE AUX LARMES.**

— Vous grandissez tellement que je ne pourrai bientôt plus distinguer votre visage ! s'exclama Hermione tandis que l'homme s'allongeait de plus en plus. Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ? s'écria-t-elle, entourant sa bouche avec ses mains pour en faire un porte-voix, lorsque sa tête finit par heurter le plafond de la salle.

— A votre avis, espèce de sotte ?! cracha sèchement Snape en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

— J'en ai plus qu'assez que vous me traitiez comme une gamine stupide, monsieur.

— Qu'avez-vous dit ? Vous êtes trop petite pour que je puisse vous entendre correctement.

Piquée directement dans son orgueil, la jeune femme ramassa le reste de gâteau et mordit rageusement dedans. Ce qui eut le même effet sur elle que sur lui : sa taille s'agrandit. Cependant, elle eut la prévoyance de se protéger la tête de ses bras avant qu'elle n'heurte également le plafond.

— J'ai dit : j'en ai plus qu'assez que vous me traitiez comme une gamine stupide, monsieur.

— Bien. Alors dites-moi : comment qualifieriez-vous une personne qui agirait constamment sans réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes ? Attendez, laissez-moi être plus précis : comment qualifieriez-vous une personne qui agrandirait sa taille sur un coup de tête en ne pensant pas une minute au fait qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir encore emprunter la porte de sortie?

Son regard se posa alors sur ladite porte effectivement devenue inaccessible pour tous les deux. « Tu n'es qu'une gamine stupide, Hermione Granger » se fustigea-t-elle mentalement. « Tu devrais déposer un brevet de gaminerie stupide et devenir ta propre égérie. Et puis tu serais poursuivie par des paparazzis et tu te retrouverais en photographie dans des magazines people au lieu d'apparaître dans des articles scientifiques. Mais avant tout ça, tu devrais quand même lui répondre quelque chose, histoire de ne pas passer pour plus bêtasse que tu ne l'as déjà fait jusque là. »

— De Gryffondor : je qualifierais cette personne de Gryffondor, finit-elle par débiter d'une seule traite.

— Je ne suis pas d'humeur à me livrer à un concours de synonyme, siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Il saisit la petite clé d'or et se contorsionna pour atteindre la serrure. « Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il pouvait mettre son corps dans cette position » songea Hermione que cette découverte amena à une série de considérations peu avouables.

— Il faut voir le bon côté des choses… commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompue par le maître es potions.

— Je ne m'étais pas aperçu qu'il pouvait y avoir un bon côté à être coincé dans cette salle avec une insupportable mademoiselle-je-sais-tout.

— … au moins, la porte est ouverte maintenant, reprit-elle sans relever sa remarque. Sachez bien que d'être coincée ici avec le bâ… avec vous, n'est pas l'idée que je me fais d'un moment agréable.

— Sur que vous trouveriez le moment autrement plus agréable s'il se passait de vêtements. N'est-ce-pas ?

« Fais comme si de rien n'était, ma fille. » se conseilla-t-elle intérieurement. « Cligne des yeux, ne les garde pas grand ouverts comme ça ! Et ferme la bouche, on voit presque tes amygdales ! Respire… ! C'est pas bientôt fini cette apnée ? Respire et surtout, ne lui demande pas ce qui lui fait dire ça. »

— Que… qu'est-ce… qui vous fait dire ça ? balbutia-t-elle en dépit de sa propre recommandation.

— Peut-être le fait que je me sache tellement irrésistible avec mon charme, mon humour et ma gentillesse, que je ne peux que penser que vous me désirez ardemment ? lança-t-il, un sourire sadique étirant de plus en plus ses lèvres vibrantes de malveillance tandis qu'il la regardait droit dans les yeux. A moins que ce ne soit plutôt le visionnage répété de ces scènes intempestives que l'on peut voir se dérouler dans votre esprit et qui chaque fois nous engagent tous les deux dans des situations érotiques ?

— Vous avez osé utiliser la légimencie sur moi ?! s'indigna-t-elle à défaut de pouvoir démentir. Vous n'êtes qu'un… un sale porc !

— Je veux bien croire que vous sachiez de quoi vous parlez puisque que pour ce que j'ai pu en voir, vous vous y connaissez en matière de cochonnerie… ricana-t-il, manifestement amusé par sa réaction.

Partagée entre colère et frustration, elle se rassit et se remit à pleurer. Elle ne trouva pas cela très glorieux, d'autant que c'était la seconde fois, mais considéra qu'après tout, elle en avait bien le droit : l'homme qu'elle aimait venait de l'humilier plus rudement que jamais et elle était bloquée avec lui dans une pièce dont ils ne pouvaient par sa faute plus sortir. Elle versa des torrents de larmes, si bien qu'elle se retrouva entourée d'une grande mare dans laquelle pataugeait Snape et qui s'étendait jusqu'au milieu de la salle.

— Granger, écoutez… je…

— Taisez-vous !

— Je ne voulais pas… enfin pas vraiment…

— Taisez-vous, je vous dis !

Elle avait entendu un petit bruit de pas qu'il couvrait avec ses tentatives d'elle ne savait trop quoi sachant qu'il était allergique aux excuses. Elle s'essuya les yeux pour voir ce que c'était. Il s'agissait du pitiponk blanc qui tenait d'une main une paire de gants et de l'autre un large éventail. L'air préoccupé, il accourait en marmonnant : « Oh ! la Duchesse, la Duchesse ! Elle sera en colère si je l'ai fait attendre ! » Hermione attendit qu'il passe près d'elle pour l'apostropher, imitée en cela par le maître es potions. La créature sursauta de peur, laissa tomber ses accessoires, se mit à courir et disparut dans une zone d'ombre.

— Donc, vous n'êtes pas plus capable de vous taire que moi… ronchonna la jeune femme qui ramassa les gants et l'éventail avec lequel elle s'éventa comme il commençait à faire chaud dans la salle.

— Il faut le comprendre, n'importe qui aurait été effrayé d'être interpellé par une sanglotante harpie aux yeux rouges et gonflés, dit-il durement en lui tendant paradoxalement un mouchoir avec délicatesse.

— Ça vous amuse, hein ? assura-t-elle après s'en être saisie pour sécher les sillons humides sur ses joues.

— Franchement, je mentirais si j'affirmais le contraire. Vous êtes très… distrayante, Granger.

Ignorant si elle devait le prendre comme un compliment ou une nouvelle moquerie, elle ne fit montre d'aucune réaction. « In dubitatione, abstine », se rappela-t-elle avoir lu alors que le maître es potions lui arrachait l'éventail d'un geste vif. Elle fut surprise de voir un peu plus tard qu'elle avait distraitement mis un des gants du pitiponk. Réalisant qu'elle n'avait pu le faire qu'à la seule condition d'avoir raccourci, elle fit le rapprochement avec l'éventail. D'autant plus qu'elle vit son professeur, qui le tenait encore, rétrécir à son tour. Inquiète à l'idée qu'il finisse par disparaître, elle le lui fit tomber des mains à la hâte.

Ils se consultèrent brièvement du regard et s'élancèrent vers la petite porte. Malheureusement, elle s'était refermée et la petite clé d'or était retournée sur la table de verre, comme plus tôt.

— Bon, ça commence à bien faire ! s'exaspéra-t-elle en gesticulant si brusquement qu'elle tomba dans la mare qu'avaient formée ses larmes et y dériva. Il doit bien y avoir un sort pour changer les tailles…

— S'il y en avait un sans risque pour les humains, je ne vous aurais pas laissé boire à la bouteille tout à l'heure, assura Snape en s'avançant jusqu'au bord de l'eau vers lequel elle essayait de nager à contre courant. Même malgré tout l'intérêt que j'aurais pu trouver à l'éventualité d'être débarrassé d'une élève de chez Gryffondor, précisa-t-il. En tout cas, je n'aurais certainement pas mangé de ce gâteau après ça.

Un bruit derrière elle attira son attention et elle se retourna. Ainsi découvrit-elle qu'un doxy avait lui-aussi glissé dans la mare. La jeune femme trouva naturel de lui parler, estimant que si les pitiponks pouvaient le faire, - ce qui, maintenant qu'elle y repensait, aurait du l'étonner - alors ces créatures le pourraient aussi.

— Monsieur le doxy, sauriez-vous me dire comment sortir de cette mare ? le questionna-t-elle poliment sans obtenir d'autre réponse qu'un bruyant soupir provenant d'un Snape qui, elle le vit en jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, était sidéré par sa tentative d'établir un contact.

— Peut-être qu'il ne comprend pas notre langue, ne put-il s'empêcher de lui lancer d'un ton narquois.

— Ah oui ! le prit-elle évidemment au sérieux. Je vais essayer l'italien : « Dove è il mio gatto ? » récita-t-elle les seuls mots qu'elle connaissait.

Le doxy couina en faisant un bond hors de l'eau, tremblant de tous ses membres et Hermione s'excusa précipitamment d'avoir oublié que les doxy n'aimaient pas les chats.

— Aimer les chats ! cria la créature d'une voix outragée. Vous les aimeriez à ma place ?

— Sans doute pas, admit la jeune femme. Je voudrais bien que vous rencontriez mon Pattenrond. Si vous le voyiez, je suis sûre que vous changeriez d'avis sur eux. Il est tellement doux et gentil, il se tient sagement sur mes genoux quand je lis devant la cheminée de ma salle commune et ne s'agite que pour faire sa toilette. Et comme il attrape bien les doxy !

— Granger, vous ne pouvez pas réfléchir un peu à ce que vous dites pour changer ? lui souffla Snape alors que la fourrure noire de son interlocuteur s'était hérissée.

— Oh, pardon. N'en parlons plus. Aimez-vous les chiens ? J'avais un ami qui pouvait se changer en chien. Enfin, quand je dis un ami… en fait, c'était le parrain d'un de mes amis…

— Et voilà qu'elle parle de Black… s'énerva son professeur en se passant une main lasse sur la nuque.

— Sous sa forme animale, il ressemblait au Sinistros : il était noir avec de longs poils et plein de puces. Il se plaignait d'ailleurs très souvent qu'elles restaient sur lui après qu'il ait retrouvé son apparence humaine. Et c'était vrai : elles me sautaient parfois dessus quand il me prenait dans ses bras.

Toute à sa tirade, elle ne vit pas le maître es potions se jeter à l'eau. Par contre, elle ne perdit pas une miette de la vision qu'il offrit à sa remontée à la surface, quand il rejeta ses cheveux trempés en arrière dans un secouement de tête. « Dommage qu'il soit aussi récalcitrant aux shampoings, les marques se battraient pour le faire tourner dans une de leurs publicités » se fit-elle remarquer avant de retourner à son monologue tandis qu'il nageait vers elle.

— Il savait aussi faire plus de tours que le meilleur des chiens savants…

— Juste par curiosité, la coupa Snape, une fois parvenu jusqu'à elle. A quelles occasions exactement vous retrouviez vous dans les bras de ce clébard puant ?

— Sirius, dit-elle en se réjouissant de le voir tiquer à la mention de ce prénom. M'apportait du réconfort certains soirs où j'avais eu cours de potions dans la journée.

— Et jusqu'où allait ce réconfort, je vous prie ? l'interrogea-t-il dans un rictus plus contrarié que menaçant.

— Il pouvait chasser des doxy même dans la nuit noire… reprit-elle. Oh, je vous ai encore offensé !

— Oui, vous l'avez offensé, confirma rapidement l'homme. Alors si nous reparlions de ce qu'il faisait d'autre dans la nuit noire justement ? Et plus précisément avec vous.

— Revenez, monsieur le doxy ! tenta-t-elle de le retenir alors qu'il s'éloignait en nageant si vigoureusement qu'il en créait des vagues. Nous n'évoquerons plus ni chat ni chien, puisque vous ne les aimez pas !

— Gagnons la rive, et je vous expliquerai pourquoi je les hais, répondit la créature.

La jeune femme allait se mettre à nager à sa suite quand Snape l'attrapa par la taille et la retourna vivement vers lui pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Ne sachant alors que faire des ses bras, elle les replia dans l'espace séparant leurs deux bustes et constata ainsi qu'ils étaient vraiment très proches l'un de l'autre.

— Est-ce que, oui ou non, vous avez baisé avec Black ?

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? Ce n'est pas comme si je vous intéressais.

— Je veux simplement disposer d'une information supplémentaire pour évaluer votre degré de bêtise.

— Continuez de me prendre pour une idiote, je m'en voudrais de changer vos habitudes.

— Venez ! les interrompit le doxy en leur faisant signe de se presser à le suivre.

Il était en effet temps de s'en aller, car la mare se couvrait d'oiseaux et de toutes sortes d'animaux qui y étaient tombés. Le professeur et son élève prirent les devants, et toute la troupe nagea vers la rive.

* * *

_Note de sevy4ever_ : Et bien, Je crois que Severus n'est pas si inintéressé qu'il veut bien nous laisser le laisser croire … D'ailleurs, ses sous-entendus sont aussi discrets qu'un char au milieu d'une prairie ^^ Mmmmh, tout ça promet de grands moments entre lui et Hermione. J'aime beaucoup la tension (sexuelle en autre) qui règne entre eux tout le long du chapitre. J'ai trouvé ça très drôle. Particulièrement Hermione et ses monologues intérieurs. Et bien, je peux dire que tu as de nouveau fait un excellent travail, merci, c'est toujours très agréable de te lire ^^

_Note de DaPlok_ : Eh oui, c'est tendu, tendu, tendu, hein ! Qui sait ce qu'il va se passer entre eux pendant cette parenthèse « paysdesmerveillesque » où finalement tout est possible… ! Merci pour tes remarques qui viennent toujours fort à propos. Allez les enfants, bientôt le chapitre trois. Vous en avez de la chance que DaPlok soit là pour vous raconter des histoires !

*** **Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- Qu'avez-vous dit ? Vous êtes trop petite pour que je puisse vous entendre correctement. (Severus ou la mauvaise foi incarnée XD)

- Alors dites-moi : comment qualifieriez-vous une personne qui agirait constamment sans réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes ? Attendez, laissez-moi être plus précis : comment qualifieriez-vous une personne qui agrandirait sa taille sur un coup de tête en ne pensant pas une minute au fait qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir encore emprunter la porte de sortie? (Oups ^^ c'est qu'il fait mouche, le bougre …)

- De Gryffondor : je qualifierais cette personne de Gryffondor, finit-elle par débiter d'une seule traite. (Bravo Hermione … quelle originalité ^^)

- « Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il pouvait mettre son corps dans cette position » songea Hermione que cette découverte amena à une série de considérations peu avouables. (Heu... on aimerait bien savoir lesquelles XD)

- Sur que vous trouveriez le moment autrement plus agréable s'il se passait de vêtements. N'est-ce-pas ? (Rooooh ^^ Daplok, on dirait que ton Severus est chaud boulette... j'aime XD)

- « Fais comme si de rien n'était, ma fille. » se conseilla-t-elle intérieurement. (Pas facile quand on te tend une perche aussi énoooorme ^^ hum... sans mauvais jeu de mot, hein... c'est pas du tout mon genre, non, non, non XD)

- « Cligne des yeux, ne les garde pas grand ouverts comme ça ! Et ferme la bouche, on voit presque tes amygdales ! Respire… ! C'est pas bientôt fini cette apnée ? Respire et surtout, ne lui demande pas ce qui lui fait dire ça. » (Pour info, là, je suis écroulée ^^)

- A moins que ce ne soit plutôt le visionnage répété de ces scènes intempestives que l'on peut voir se dérouler dans votre esprit et qui chaque fois nous engagent tous les deux dans des situations érotiques ? (bon, ça c'est fait ^^)

- Je veux bien croire que vous savez de quoi vous parlez puisque que pour ce que j'ai pu en voir, vous vous y connaissez en matière de cochonnerie… ricana-t-il, manifestement amusé par sa réaction. (T'es gaulée, Hermione XD)

- Il faut le comprendre, n'importe qui aurait été effrayé d'être interpellé par une sanglotante harpie aux yeux rouges et gonflés, dit-il durement en lui tendant paradoxalement un mouchoir avec délicatesse. (Moooh, que c'est mignon... enfin, la deuxième moitié de la phrase ^^)

- Il doit bien y avoir un sort pour changer les tailles… (Ahaaa, t'aimerais bien, hein, petite coquine *a un peu honte, mais tant pis* XD)

- Même malgré tout l'intérêt que j'aurais pu trouver à l'éventualité d'être débarrassé d'une élève de chez Gryffondor, précisa-t-il.(Pas vraiment crédible, le Sev, sur ce coup-là ^^)

- Ah oui ! le prit-elle évidemment au sérieux. (J'y crois pas ?! elle marche pas … elle court ^^)

- Et comme il attrape bien les doxy ! (XD)

- « Dommage qu'il soit aussi récalcitrant aux shampoings, les marques se battraient pour le faire tourner dans une de leurs publicités » (XD ... parce qu'il le vaut bien *facile, celle-là*)

- Juste par curiosité, la coupa Snape, une fois parvenu jusqu'à elle. A quelles occasions exactement vous retrouviez vous dans les bras de ce clébard puant ? (Jaloux, mon petit Severus ? XD)

- Alors si nous reparlions de ce qu'il faisait d'autre dans la nuit noire justement ? Et plus précisément avec vous. (Ah, oui, très jaloux même ^^)

- Je veux simplement disposer d'une information supplémentaire pour évaluer votre degré de bêtise. (C'est ça... cause toujours XD)


	3. La course cocasse

**CHAPITRE III.  
LA COURSE COCASSE.**

A sa sortie de l'eau, Hermione trébucha et hoqueta de surprise quand au lieu d'atterrir par terre, elle se retrouva entre les bras de son professeur qui, comme foudroyé par la prise de conscience de son geste, la relâcha en se reculant. C'est ainsi que ses fesses firent connaissance avec le sol. De toute évidence, le courant passa plutôt bien entre eux car elle eut toutes les peines du monde à se relever. D'autant qu'elle hésita forcément à saisir la main tendue de l'homme qui l'avait lourdement laissé tomber, doutant de la durée de ce nouveau soutien supposé. Néanmoins, elle y glissa quand même la sienne, en réalité prête à tout pour un contact de plus avec lui. Quitte à finir par avoir une assez grande collection d'hématomes sur son postérieur pour pouvoir réaliser une exposition. « Celui-là s'appelle « bleu du bord des larmes » et celui-ci… » commença-t-elle à songer lorsqu'elle s'interrompit, s'apercevant qu'en toute logique, elle aurait dû voir le sorcier devant elle maintenant qu'elle était debout. Or, ce n'était pas le cas.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites, au juste ? s'exclama-t-elle sitôt qu'elle réalisa qu'il était accroupi à ses pieds.

— Je prépare du tue-loup, ça ne se voit pas ? ironisa-t-il en lui retroussant l'ourlet du pantalon pour avoir accès à la cheville qu'il avait visiblement deviné qu'elle s'était foulée et qu'il prit littéralement en main.

— Oh… oh oui… ça fait du bien… gémit-elle tandis qu'il la lui massait.

Comme il pencha la tête en arrière en haussant un sourcil suggestif, même pour elle, la jeune femme plaqua honteusement ses mains contre sa bouche. « Allo, Sainte-Mangouste ? Vous pourriez envoyer quelqu'un me chercher s'il vous plait ? Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait folle mais si les doigts de Severus Snape continuent de me toucher comme ça, je serais transférable dans votre service d'ici peu. »

— Elle n'est pas trop enflée, constata-t-il. Je parle bien sur de votre cheville, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter dans un presque sourire en surprenant son regard posé sur son entrejambe et qu'elle redirigea précipitamment vers son pied.

— Merci, monsieur… répondit-elle d'une petite voix, gênée d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit d'observation inappropriée et de savoir que la seule mention du mot « enflée » avait suffit à la provoquer malgré elle.

Il se releva et tous les deux rejoignirent la bien curieuse assemblée qui s'était formée sur le bord de la mare et qui réunissait parmi d'autres bêtes : un dodo, un augurey, un vivet doré et un scroutt à pétard. Ils avaient soit les plumes en désordre comme les cheveux de Snape et Hermione, soit le poil plaqué contre le corps comme les vêtements des sorciers. Et tous s'interrogeaient : « comment faire pour nous sécher ? »

Au bout de quelques instants à les regarder silencieusement parler entre eux, la jeune femme s'invita à leurs discussions comme si c'était tout à fait normal et malgré l'irritation manifeste du maître es potions. Lequel refusa catégoriquement de prendre part aux conversations, les bras fermement croisés contre son torse en signe de sa détermination à ne pas céder. Toutefois, il porta une attention particulière à ce qui se disait et ricana en entendant ainsi l'augurey affirmer à son élève, au cours de leur échange, qu'étant plus âgé qu'elle, il ne pouvait qu'en savoir plus qu'elle. Suite à quoi elle rejeta le concept avec hargne, conformément à sa détestable habitude de ne pas accepter qu'elle puisse en savoir moins que qui que ce soit. Encore moins un oiseau.

Finalement, le doxy, qui jouissait vraisemblablement d'un certain ascendant sur les autres, demanda dans un cri que tout le monde s'asseye et l'écoute. Aussi toutes créatures formèrent-elles un rond autour de lui. Y compris Hermione qui s'installa avec elles en faisant fi de l'ordre Snapien de ne pas participer à cette « je ne sais même pas comment appeler ça, non mais attendez, où va-t-on, là ? »

— Je ne connais rien de plus sec que _ceci_.

— Brrr, fit le l'augurey, qui grelottait.

— Et c'est tout ? s'étrangla le scroutt à pétard.

— Vous savez ce que « _ceci_ » veut dire, non ? s'agaça le doxy.

— Parfaitement que je le sais ! Par exemple : quand moi j'ai trouvé ceci bon ; « _ceci_ » veut dire un veracrasse, ajouta-t-il. Mais comment ce mot pourrait-il suffire à nous sécher ?

— Certains mots font ce qu'ils disent, intervint Hermione. Prenez le mot « pardon », par exemple ! Mais ça ne fonctionne pas avec ceci : je le dis et pourtant, je suis toujours aussi mouillée.

— Chère assemblée, je vous présente la requête suivante : suspendons tout ce verbiage et mettons nous à la manœuvre, dit solennellement le dodo en se relevant.

— Parlez français, intervint le vivet doré dans un demi-sourire laissant présager une suite provocatrice. Je ne saisis pas la moitié de vos mots, et vous soupçonne d'être dans le même cas…

— Je pensais à une course cocasse, révéla le Dodo, vexé.

— Une « course cocasse ? » fit Hermione sur ce ton qui demandait une explication à lui tout seul.

— Vous allez comprendre de quoi il s'agit en le faisant.

Il dessina un cercle sur le sol avec son bec, lequel devait par conséquent être pourvu d'encre à son extrémité mais la jeune femme n'alla pas vérifier, se contentant de remarquer l'apparition à son traits noirs par terre. Le dodo donna des coups de tête contre les membres du groupe pour les forcer à se placer ça et là sur le terrain qu'il avait tracé.

— L'encre de dodo est un très bon accélérateur de particules et un bon maître es potion comme moi a toujours besoin d'un tel ingrédient, lâcha Snape aussitôt que l'oiseau l'approcha. Normalement, j'achète celui-ci déjà extrait mais je sais que pour en récupérer le précieux liquide noir, il faut tordre le cou de l'oiseau à deux mains comme on essore une éponge. Faites encore un pas vers moi et je considérerai que vous me proposez de passer de la théorie à la pratique.

Quelques plumes se dressèrent sur la tête du dodo qui rejoignit le cercle dont il suivit le périmètre en courant et demanda aux autres d'en faire autant. Au bout d'une demi-heure à courir en rond - Hermione beaucoup moins rapidement que les autres à cause de sa cheville - tout le monde était sec et l'oiseau annonça que la course était finie.

— Vous voyez, professeur, s'exclama une Hermione rayonnante de satisfaction quoiqu'un peu essoufflée. A faire preuve de mauvaise volonté, vous êtes encore trempé alors que nous nous sommes séchés !

Le concerné ne répondit rien, sortit sa baguette de sa poche, murmura un sort de séchage en la pointant sur lui-même et la rangea en se fendant d'un rictus triomphal.

— Vous voyez, Granger, lâcha-t-il dans un soupir las. A faire preuve de mauvaise volonté, j'en suis venu au même résultat que vous tous, mais sans me ridiculiser.

Elle se sentit prodigieusement bête de ne pas avoir pensé une seule seconde à faire usage de la magie alors même qu'elle connaissait le sortilège qu'il venait d'employer.

— Qui a gagné ? se demandèrent les créatures.

— Tout le monde et donc, tout le monde aura un prix, décida le dodo.

— Mais qui donnera les prix ? l'interrogèrent-elles.

— Elle ! répondit-il en désignant Hermione d'une aile.

Tandis que la troupe fondait sur elle en les lui réclamant, elle ne sut quoi faire. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne que Ginny lui avait donné une boite de bonbons Bertie crochue et qu'elle l'avait par chance gardée dans sa poche depuis. Aussi distribua-t-elle une dragée à chacun en guise de prix.

— Il faut aussi qu'elle ait un prix ! fit gravement observer le doxy.

— Absolument, confirma le dodo. Qu'avez-vous d'autre dans votre poche ? lança-t-il à Hermione.

— Rien, avoua-t-elle piteusement. Professeur ? Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose ? Je vous le rendrai après de tout façon, souffla-t-elle à voix basse. Ils ont l'air d'y tenir…

— Avant tout ça, j'étais en train de préparer une potion et comme je retire toujours la bague de mon grand-père quand je le fais, se résigna-t-il à répondre, après un temps de réflexion. Je dois l'avoir quelque part, dit-il en fouillant ses poches, Tenez ! lâcha-t-il en la remettant au dodo.

— Nous vous prions d'accepter cette superbe bague, déclama l'oiseau qui la donna à la jeune femme.

— Hourra ! cria le reste du groupe.

Pendant que les créatures mangeaient leurs dragées, avec les conséquences naturelles qui suivent l'absorption de celles-ci, Hermione rejoignit le maître es potions pour lui retourner le bijou.

— Gardez-le tant qu'on est ici. La légende raconte qu'il protège l'esprit de la folie, et vous en avez plus besoin que moi en ce moment… lui assura-t-il. Cela dit, ce n'est pas complètement de votre faute, cet endroit vibre d'ondes magiques étranges.

— Merci… lâcha-t-elle avant de l'accrocher à la chaîne qu'elle portait à son cou pour ne pas la perdre.

Comme ses doigts glissaient, la jeune femme lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas toute seule et qu'il serait donc plus simple qu'il règle lui-même le fermoir. Ce qu'il accepta d'un hochement de tête, à la grande surprise de tous les deux. Aussi s'empressa-t-elle de lui tourner le dos de crainte qu'il ne change d'avis. Elle tint ensuite le collier d'une main et releva ses cheveux de l'autre. Puis frissonna quand elle sentit son souffle chaud sur sa nuque pendant qu'il s'affairait.

— Vous n'y arrivez pas ? le questionna-t-elle, étonnée qu'il prenne autant de temps pour si peu. Vous êtes pourtant un spécialiste des potions : la minutie, ça vous connaît…

— Normalement oui mais j'ai du mal à me concentrer actuellement, répondit-il si franchement qu'elle devina qu'il n'avait pas fait réfléchi avant de parler.

— Je me demande bien pourquoi…

— Parce que vous n'arrêtez pas de gesticuler, voilà tout ! N''allez surtout pas chercher plus loin.

Jugeant préférable de ne pas insister, Hermione haussa vaguement les épaules et rappela au doxy qu'il lui avait promis de lui raconter pourquoi il détestait chats et chiens. Lorsque le professeur la poussa en avant une fois sa tâche terminée, elle retourna auprès du groupe à nouveau rassemblé autour de la créature.

— Mon histoire sera longue et difficile à avaler, l'avertit sérieusement celle-ci.

— Tiens, je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir quelque chose en commun avec ce que pourrait raconter un doxy, intervint Snape, goguenard.

— Ah, alors vous aussi, vous avez été frappé par la ressemblance ? s'exclama son élève qui lui coupa radicalement le souffle. Avec vos cours, ajouta-t-elle après avoir laissé passer quelques secondes.

En vérité, le duo sorcier n'écouta pas vraiment ce que disait le doxy, occupé qu'il était à se défier du regard. La jeune femme s'aperçut, à sa manière de la fixer intensément, qu'il hésitait entre deux interprétations de son attitude. Et pour cause, elle-même cherchait à déterminer de la même façon s'il y avait bien eu une allusion osée derrière la remarque qu'il avait faite en premier. Un souvenir lui revint alors en tête. Et tilt.

— Oh ! Quand vous parliez de la capacité du froid à réduire une taille, vous faisiez référence au phénomène de contraction des vaisseaux sanguins du pénis exposé à une faible température, avouez-le !

— Que vous avez l'esprit mal tourné, Granger ! Qui aurait cru ça de la part de mademoiselle-je-sais-tout ?

— Vous ne m'écoutez pas ! s'exclama alors sévèrement le doxy.

— Excusez-moi, bredouilla Hermione. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser encore une fois ! lui assura-t-elle alors qu'il se levait pour s'en aller.

Néanmoins, la créature s'éloigna avec l'intention manifeste de ne pas revenir sur ses pas et disparut, laissant ses camarades désolés de son départ.

— Ah, si Pattenrond était ici, il nous l'aurait ramenée.

— Qui est-ce ? voulut savoir l'augurey. Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret…

— C'est mon chat. Il attrape terriblement bien les doxy ! Et si vous le voyiez chasser des oiseaux : aussitôt repérés, aussitôt capturés !

— Granger… soupira Snape.

L'assemblée s'affola en effet aux paroles de la jeune femme. Les oiseaux s'enfuirent les premiers en pestant contre les manières de ce « Pattenrond de malheur ». Les autres bêtes s'éclipsèrent à leur suite, prétextant telle ou telle excuse pour justifier leur disparition. Bientôt, les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent seuls.

— Vous avez un véritable don pour faire décamper les gens, constata froidement le maître es potions.

— Pourtant, vous êtes toujours là, fit-elle remarquer dans un murmure. Et ça va faire six ans que ça dure.

— Il faut croire que… en fait, je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut croire.

Au bout d'un moment, ils entendirent un bruit de pas.

* * *

Note de sevy4ever : Au risque de me répéter, j'aime vraiment cette histoire revisitée à la façon Daplok. Ce qui fait que ton style me plaît tant, c'est la façon dont tu fais interagir les personnages (particulièrement Severus et Hermione, of course ^^) et surtout les situations dans lesquelles tu les place (les pauvres ^^). Encore une fois, j'ai ri (bêtement, j'ai honte de l'avouer) toute seule devant mon ordi pratiquement du début à la fin …

_Note de DaPlok_ : Merci Sevy ! En toute modestie, la sauce DaPlok en jette ! Mais il faut bien reconnaître que la nourriture de Caroll est tellement bonne que l'assaisonner est une pure partie de plaisir malgré les difficultés que représentent le travail d'adaptation ^^ D'ailleurs, j'ai parfois dû garder des phrases originales, ne voyant pas par quoi les remplacer. Bientôt la chaleur va monter d'un cran ! Enfin, au moins pendant un petit moment… ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'ils se marient et aient beaucoup d'enfants tout de suite, hein !

*** **Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- C'est ainsi que ses fesses firent connaissance avec le sol. De toute évidence, le courant passa plutôt bien entre eux car elle eut toutes les peines du monde à se relever. (Je suis toujours émue quand une nouvelle amitié naît XD)

- Néanmoins, elle y glissa quand même la sienne, en réalité prête à tout pour un contact de plus avec lui. (Tu m'étonne ^^)

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, au juste ? s'exclama-t-elle sitôt qu'elle réalisa qu'il était accroupi à ses pieds. (Le rêve de toute fanficteuse qui se respecte ^^)

- Elle n'est pas trop enflée, constata-t-il. Je parle bien sur de votre cheville, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter dans un presque sourire en surprenant son regard posé sur son entrejambe et qu'elle redirigea précipitamment vers son pied. (Rien à faire je suis toujours aussi fan de ces grands moments-là ^^)

- Lequel refusa catégoriquement de prendre part aux conversations, les bras fermement croisés contre son torse en signe de sa détermination à ne pas céder.(Des fois je me dis qu'il est pire qu'un gosse de cinq ans ... Mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime, hein XD)

- Suite à quoi elle rejeta le concept avec hargne, conformément à sa détestable habitude de ne pas accepter qu'elle puisse en savoir moins que qui que ce soit. Encore moins un oiseau. (En même temps, se rendre compte qu'un piaf se croit plus malin qu'elle, forcément, c'est vexant, non ? ^^)

- Prenez le mot « pardon », par exemple ! Mais ça ne fonctionne pas avec ceci : je le dis et pourtant, je suis toujours aussi mouillée. (J'ai bien envie d'essayer aussi, ça à l'air marrant leur truc : « Pognon ! » *regarde son porte monnaie toujours désespérément vide* Bah, ça marche pas, d'abord )

- Parlez français, intervint le vivet doré dans un demi-sourire laissant présager une suite provocatrice. Je ne saisis pas la moitié de vos mots, et vous soupçonne d'être dans le même cas… (Sympa ^^)

- Vous voyez, professeur, s'exclama une Hermione rayonnante de satisfaction quoiqu'un peu essoufflée. A faire preuve de mauvaise volonté, vous êtes encore trempé alors que nous nous sommes séchés ! (Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que Severus va lui claper son beignet dans deux secondes ? XD)

- Vous voyez, Granger, lâcha-t-il dans un soupir las. A faire preuve de mauvaise volonté, j'en suis venu au même résultat que vous tous, mais sans me ridiculiser. (Et voilà... j'en étais sûre ^^)

- Parce que vous n'arrêtez pas de gesticuler, voilà tout ! N''allez surtout pas chercher plus loin. (Mais bien sûre... Il la prend vraiment pour une quiche, ma parole ^^)

- Ah, alors vous aussi, vous avez été frappé par la ressemblance ? s'exclama son élève qui lui coupa radicalement le souffle. (Heu... Y aurait-il un double sens très 'subtil' dans ces trois dernières répliques XD)

- Oh ! Quand vous parliez de la capacité du froid à réduire une taille, vous faisiez référence au phénomène de contraction des vaisseaux sanguins du pénis exposé à une faible température, avouez-le ! (J'ai cru que l'illumination ne lui viendrait jamais ^^)

- Vous avez un véritable don pour faire décamper les gens, constata froidement le maître es potions. (Humpf ! Qui parle !? XD)


	4. L'habitation du pitiponk blanc

_RAR guest _: merci beaucoup Etoile Solitaire pour ta review enthousiasme !

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV.  
L'HABITATION DU PITIPONK BLANC.**

C'était le pitiponk blanc qui revenait en jetant de frénétiques regards dans tous les sens, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Hermione l'entendit geindre bruyamment : « La Duchesse ! La Duchesse ! Elle va prononcer le divorce de ma tête et de mon corps et aussi sec, deux moitiés de moi qui ne fera plus un… ! Où pourrais-je les avoir perdus ? »

— Il parle peut-être de ses gants et de son éventail ? suggéra Snape.

— Ils ne sont plus là, remarqua son élève qui s'était aussitôt mise à leur recherche. Tout comme la table, la porte et même la salle ! s'exclama-t-elle, s'affolant un peu plus à chacune de ces constatations.

— Calmez-vous, Granger.

— Eh bien, Marianne ! Qu'attendez-vous pour courir à la maison me chercher une paire de gants et un éventail ?! lança tout à coup le pitiponk à la jeune femme. Allez, allez !

Le maître es potions attrapa Hermione par le poignet et l'entraîna à sa suite alors qu'il prenait déjà la direction indiquée par la créature. Ils n'essayèrent pas de lui expliquer qu'elle se trompait de personne.

— Ce pitiponk m'a prise pour son elfe de maison !

— Une expérience qui ne peut qu'être bénéfique à votre imbécillité de S.A.L.E.

— Ce n'est pas une imbécillité : je me bats pour les libérer des contraintes qui leur sont imposées !

— Ce qui est imbécile, c'est que vous faites cela précisément en leur en imposant une : vous les forcez à être libre comme ils sont forcés à être esclaves. Il n'y a rien qui vous choque là-dedans ?

— C'est-à-dire que je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé en ces termes… Mais de toute façon, il n'y a pas d'autre choix possible, j'agis pour leur bien.

— Faites attention à ce type d'approche, il peut vous mener beaucoup plus loin que vous ne voudriez aller.

Les sorciers arrivèrent bientôt devant une petite maison, sur la porte d'entrée de laquelle était fixée une plaque avec les mots, « Jean Pitiponk ». Ils entrèrent sans frapper et la jeune femme espéra ne pas tomber sur la véritable Marianne, craignant qu'ils ne soient alors mis dehors sans avoir trouvé les accessoires. Ils pénétrèrent dans une chambre dans laquelle elle les repéra posés sur une table. Comme Snape était déjà en train de traverser la pièce pour aller les récupérer, elle balaya celle-ci du regard. Et aperçut une petite bouteille sur une étagère, s'en saisit et nota qu'elle ne portait aucune inscription. Se souvenant d'une partie des contrôles que son professeur avait fait subir à la précédente, elle les reproduisit.

— Ça ne vous a pas suffit la dernière fois ?! gronda-t-il après s'être planté devant elle, l'air ulcéré.

— Mais je n'ai rien fait ! se défendit-elle en agitant la bouteille débouchonnée dans son emportement.

— Vous voulez dire, à part nous asperger de ce fichu liquide ?

— Peut-être qu'il va nous faire regrandir ? Oh, regardez ! Ça commence…

— Venez, Granger ! Il faut sortir tout de suite d'ici !

Malgré leur hâte à quitter la chambre, leurs têtes en touchèrent le plafond avant que leurs pieds n'en atteignent la porte. Comme ils ne cessaient de grandir, ils durent bientôt se mettre à genoux sur le plancher. Manquant de place, ils ne purent garder cette position très longtemps, Aussi se contorsionnèrent-ils pour en trouver une autre. A force de retournements, décalages et autres rotations, ils en vinrent à se retrouver, une fois le phénomène d'agrandissement suspendu, dans la situation suivante : Snape avait du passer un de ses bras par la fenêtre et Hermione, enfoncer un pied dans la cheminée. Néanmoins, ces arrangements, quoi qu'inconfortables, n'étaient pas le plus gênant. Le plus gênant, c'était que la jeune femme était assise face à son professeur, au creux de ses jambes croisées et ses propres jambes lui entourant la taille. Enfin, « gênant », cela dépendait pour qui car la sorcière sembla s'accommoder parfaitement bien de cette promiscuité qui avait également conduit leurs visages à ne plus être qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

— Hum hum…

— Ne-dites-pas-un-mot-Granger-ou-je-ne-répondrai-plu s-de-mes-actes.

— C'est une menace ou une promesse ?

— Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Hermione Granger ? lâcha-t-il en haussant un sourcil stupéfait.

— La petite fille que vous avez connue a été remplacée par une jeune femme, lui souffla-t-elle après avoir fait glisser sa joue tout contre la sienne pour rapprocher sa bouche de son oreille. Vous êtes bien le seul à ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

— Vous faites erreur, la fit-il reculer la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

— En affirmant que je ne suis plus celle que j'étais à mon arrivée à Poudlard ? supposa-t-elle vivement.

— Non, la contredit-elle sans rompre le contact visuel. C'est votre seconde affirmation qui est fausse.

— Et… l'incita-t-elle à développer, pleine d'espoir.

— Rien, brisa-t-il aussitôt ses belles espérances. Vous voyez en moi ce que je ne suis pas. Et je ne vous parle pas des attributs que vous me trouvez, Merlin seul sait comment, mais du fait même de me prendre pour un homme alors que je n'ai jamais été qu'un jouet. Celui de Potter premier et ses amis d'abord, de vous-savez-qui ensuite et enfin, du directeur. Vous méritez beaucoup mieux que ça.

« Tu pourrais peut-être essayer de le faire se livrer un peu plus en lui posant une ou deux questions. Ou alors tu pourrais lui dire qu'il se trompe sur toute la ligne en lui expliquant point par point pourquoi » pensa confusément la jeune femme, déstabilisée face à cet aveu, d'un tel degré d'intimité. « Laisse-tomber le blabla, embrasse-le ! » Elle plaqua subitement ses lèvres contre celles de son professeur. Et s'inquiéta qu'il les garde closes malgré ses titillements de langue. Elle décrochait à regret sa bouche de la sienne quand il la lui captura violemment dans un baiser avide. Qu'il rompit aussitôt que, les bras noués autour de son cou, elle se mit à gesticuler pour se presser davantage contre lui.

— Votre bassin frotte un peu trop le mien et notre situation générale est assez problématique pour que j'y ajoute une érection plus avancée à calmer, s'expliqua-t-il face à son air abattu. C'est mieux comme ça. Je suis votre professeur et je pourrais être votre père, enfin ! En plus de ça, je vous l'ai dit, vous méritez mieux.

— PROFESSEUR POUR MOINS D'UN AN PUISQUE JE NE FERAI SUREMENT PAS MA SEPTIÈME ANNÉE ENTIÈREMENT A CAUSE DE LA GUERRE QUI SE PREPARE LE PÉNIS DE MON PÈRE NE DURCIT PAS COMME LE VÔTRE QUAND JE SUIS CONTRE LUI ET QUE POURRAIS-JE BIEN MÉRITER DE MIEUX QUE L'HOMME QUE J'AIME ?! débita d'une seule traite la jeune femme blessée.

Le maître es potions ouvrit et referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises, avec l'intention manifeste de parler sans pour autant y arriver. Ce à quoi Hermione réagit en baissant la tête, se maudissant d'en avoir trop dit.

— Marianne ! Marianne ! fit la voix du pitiponk, accompagnée du bruit de ses piétinements dans l'escalier.

Arrivé à la porte, la créature essaya de l'ouvrir en vain puisqu'elle s'ouvrait en dedans et que la sorcière y avait appuyé un coude après avoir retiré ses bras d'autour du cou de l'homme qui l'avait sèchement éconduite. Le doxy baragouina qu'il allait alors entrer par la fenêtre. Snape tenta de le saisir quand celui-ci fut dehors mais sa main se referma sur du vide. Un petit cri s'éleva cependant. Suivi du bruit d'une chute et de verre cassé.

— Viens m'aider, toi. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, à la fenêtre ?

— Bah, c't'un bras, m'sieur Doxy.

— Tu en vois souvent des bras de cette taille ?

— C'pas la règle, non. D'coup c't'une exception.

— Bras ou exception, enlève-moi ça tout de suite !

Comme il y eu un instant de silence, Hermione coula discrètement un regard vers le sorcier dont la main libre taquinait cet objet long et dur qui n'en n'était pas moins qu'une baguette magique pour les esprits hors vicieux. L'homme ne la vit pas faire, ses yeux étant dirigés vers la fenêtre pour observer ce qu'il se passait.

— Ils sont plusieurs et l'un d'eux va descendre par la cheminée donc préparez-vous à l'en éjecter, prévint-il.

Des sons de grattements dans le conduit avertissant qu'on s'y faufilait, la jeune femme donna un coup de pied dans lequel elle mit toute la force de sa déception. Des cris s'élevèrent alors : « Eh regardez-le, il vole ! » Puis la voix du doxy ordonna qu'on aille le chercher. Sitôt ramené, celui-ci fut questionné sur ce qui lui était arrivé et lorsqu'il s'expliqua auprès de la créature, elle annonça qu'il fallait mettre le feu à la maison.

— Essayez un peu pour voir ! répliqua Hermione.

— Félicitations pour votre intervention, ils sont maintenant en train de rassembler des cailloux dans des brouettes. Je vous laisse deviner ce qu'ils vont faire avec ou je dois vous détailler la chose ? grinça Snape dont il lui sembla que les événements du dehors n'étaient qu'un prétexte à ne pas la regarder.

— Inutile, je ne compte pas m'éterniser ici, lâcha-t-elle sur un ton aussi neutre qu'elle le put.

Intrigué par cette réponse, le maître es potions fût bien obligé de reporter son attention sur elle, qui mordait déjà dans un des projectiles changés en petits gâteaux au contact du plancher. Il l'imita rapidement et tous deux rétrécirent. Ils purent ainsi s'échapper de la maison en courant jusqu'à un bois pour ne pas être rattrapés par la foule rassemblée autour du doxy.

— Je dois trouver un moyen de revenir à ma taille d'origine, se fit remarquer Hermione, comme si elle était seule alors que son professeur lui emboîtait pourtant le pas de près. Et un chemin pour me rendre au jardin.

Quand un jappement se fit entendre et qu'elle vit surgir un jeune chien, elle ne put ignorer Snape plus longtemps car celui-ci se plaça avec souplesse entre elle et l'animal. Il lança un sort destiné à distraire ce dernier pour qu'ils puissent s'enfuir sans qu'il ne les poursuive. A nouveau, ils durent courir jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir et ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'ils commencèrent à dangereusement manquer d'air.

— Pour grandir, je vais devoir boire ou manger quelque chose, comme à chaque fois, reprit la jeune femme en même temps qu'elle se remit à oublier volontairement la présence du maître es potions. Mais quoi ?

— Vous allez m'en vouloir combien de temps ? intervint le sorcier, passablement agacé par son attitude.

— Approximativement, toute la vie, cracha-t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

— Hermione… soupira-t-il, las. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, ça vous va comme ça ?!

Mais la jeune femme ne l'écoutait plus, elle furetait un peu partout à la recherche de quelque chose à avaler. Sauf que l'environnement n'offrait que fleurs et brins d'herbe. Toutefois, au bout d'un moment et plusieurs mètres parcourus, elle trouva un large champignon de la même hauteur qu'elle et l'examina en tournant autour. Avant d'avoir l'idée de regarder ce qu'il y avait dessus. Ses yeux croisèrent alors ceux d'une grosse chenille bleue, assise à son sommet et fumant un narguilé impassiblement. L'effet de surprise causé par cette vision la fit reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre le torse de Snape.

— Regardez-un peu où vous mettez les pieds, Granger ! lui lança-t-il d'une voix à la malveillance moins convaincante qu'à l'ordinaire.

— Vous n'aviez qu'à pas vous tenir derrière ! rétorqua-t-elle sans pour autant se déplacer.

— _Ç_a ne vous dérangeait pas tant que ça que je me tienne derrière dans certains de vos petits scénarios…

— Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, nous ne sommes pas dans l'un d'entre eux. Sinon, vous ne vous seriez pas plaint qu'on se soit rentrés dedans… souffla-t-elle avant de se décider à s'éloigner de lui.

* * *

_Note de Sevy4eveR_ : Encore un excellent chapitre. Je prends toujours autant de plaisir à lire, mais aussi à annoter ^^ J'ai juste eu des envies de meurtres sur un certain sorcier qui m'énerve à constamment se dénigrer, alors que pour la horde de fans en furie adepte des SS/HG que nous sommes il est juste LE sorcier sombre et sexy à la voix de folie qui nous fait toutes fantasmer ^^ … mais je m'égare donc, merci beaucoup pour cette excellente adaptation de ton cru et encore une fois, bon travail.

*** **Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- Ça ne vous a pas suffit la dernière fois ?! gronda-t-il après s'être planté devant elle, l'air ulcéré. (Ohoo, inquiet pour elle mon petit Severus ? ^^)

- C'est une menace ou une promesse ? (T'aimerais bien, hein... ^^)

- Vous méritez beaucoup mieux que ça. (Bah, finir en tant que jouet sexuel, c'est pas trop mal... y a pire, non?)

- En plus de ça, je vous l'ai dit, vous méritez mieux. (Mais heu... s'il se dénigre encore une fois, je lui colle une mandale )

- PROFESSEUR POUR MOINS D'UN AN PUISQUE JE NE FERAI SUREMENT PAS MA SEPTIÈME ANNÉE ENTIÈREMENT A CAUSE DE LA GUERRE QUI SE PREPARE LE PÉNIS DE MON PÈRE NE DURCIT PAS COMME LE VÔTRE QUAND JE SUIS CONTRE LUI ET QUE POURRAIS-JE BIEN MÉRITER DE MIEUX QUE L'HOMME QUE J'AIME ?! débita d'une seule traite la jeune femme blessée. (Si ça, c'est pas une déclaration de la mort qui tue, je ne m'y connais pas XD)

- Bah, c't'un bras, m'sieur Doxy. (Normal, quoi XD)

- Bras ou exception, enlève-moi ça tout de suite ! (XD)

- Comme il y eu un instant de silence, Hermione coula discrètement un regard vers le sorcier dont la main libre taquinait cet objet long et dur qui n'en n'était pas moins qu'une baguette magique pour les esprits hors vicieux. (Donc, pas pour le mien, mais j'assume totalement XD)

- Approximativement, toute la vie, cracha-t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.(Ah, bah ça a le mérite d'être clair ^^)

- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, nous ne sommes pas dans l'un d'entre eux. Sinon, vous ne vous seriez pas plaint qu'on se soit rentrés dedans…(Oh ! Celle-là est juste trop indécente, j'adoooore XD)


	5. Conseils d'une chenille

**CHAPITRE V.  
CONSEILS D'UNE CHENILLE.**

Hermione dévisagea intensément la chenille qui lui semblait inexplicablement familière, avec sa grande paire de lunettes aux verres grossissant et son allure générale de toxicomane. Sans toujours savoir pourquoi, elle associa l'image des couleurs et motifs de son thorax dressé à celles de châles pailletés de perles. Quand l'insecte retira le houka de sa bouche en révulsant les yeux, la jeune femme s'attendit à ce qu'il lui lance une prophétie douteuse au visage, ayant finalement réalisé à qui elle lui faisait penser.

— Qui est êtes vous ? demanda très lentement la chenille dans un bâillement impoli.

— Des personnes assez bien élevées pour ne pas parler en baillant la bouche ouverte, répliqua la sorcière à côté de laquelle était venu se planter son professeur roulant alors des yeux.

— Mais encore ? insista l'insecte, une pointe d'agacement perçant dans sa voix.

— Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et lui c'est Severus Snape.

— Je ne vous ai pas demandé comment vous vous appeliez mais qui vous étiez !

Malgré leurs divergences du moment, les sorciers trouvèrent un terrain d'entente dans le partage d'un même ahurissement : Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout et monsieur-je-réplique-à-tout se montrèrent indignes d'eux-mêmes. Car l'esprit scientifique qui les caractérisait tous les deux se trouva également démuni face à ce problème métaphysique que ni théorème d'arithmancie ni formule de potion ne pouvait solutionner.

— Partons d'ici ! finit par lâcher le maître es potions, l'air maussade.

— Partez si vous voulez. Moi, je ne bougerai pas de là tant que je n'aurais pas apporté de réponse à sa question, annonça son élève d'un ton déterminé laissant deviner qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis.

Snape tourna les talons dans un tourbillonnement de cape et se mit à s'éloigner d'un pas vif en bougonnant d'agacement. Il avait du penser que la sorcière s'empresserait de rappliquer car lorsqu'il se retourna et put ainsi constater qu'elle n'avait pas changé de place, un air profondément étonné s'afficha sur son visage.

— S'il vous fallait encore une preuve que les choses ont changées… lui lança-t-elle dans un bref regard. Bon alors, revenons-en à votre question, reprit-elle en s'adressant cette fois à la chenille. Nous sommes… des êtres humains ? fit-elle après réflexion.

— Comme beaucoup d'autres qui ne sont pourtant pas vous, s'impatienta sèchement l'insecte.

— Donc si je réponds qu'on est un homme et une femme, ça ne marchera pas non plus, pensa-t-elle à voix haute. Même chose pour professeur et élève.

— Je suis un vieux pervers et elle, une jeune écervelée, intervint gravement le maître es potions.

— Non mais ça ne va pas bien, vous, de dire des trucs pareils ?! s'étrangla aussitôt Hermione.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez, Granger ? Nous ne sommes jamais que ce que les autres décident que l'on est ! Et que pensez vous qu'ils puissent voir chez un enseignant et une élève attirés l'un par l'autre, HEIN ? Vous-même ferez bientôt de moi quelqu'un de différent de celui que vous voyez maintenant… ajouta-t-il si bas qu'elle l'entendit à peine.

Un instant figée par la stupeur : « il a bien dit 'attirés l'un par l'autre' ? » elle se secoua et, n'écoutant que son impulsion d'alors, s'avança vivement vers l'homme. Lequel dût deviner ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire puisqu'il intercepta sa main d'un geste vif juste avant que celle-ci n'entre en contact avec sa joue.

— Les points de Gryffondor viennent de tomber dans le négatif, siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Ne vous avisez plus jamais d'essayer de me gifler.

Ayant maintenu sa prise à la jonction de sa main et de son poignet, il s'en servit pour l'attirer violemment à lui et l'embrassa de force en grognant des menaces contres ses lèvres. Ce qu'elle aurait pu trouver excitant si elle n'avait pas été aussi remontée contre lui. « Non mais réagis, qu'est-ce que tu attends ! Ne le laisse pas continuer plus longtemps ! » s'ordonna-t-elle sévèrement.

— Je veux que vous arrêtiez de prendre ma bouche pour un kleenex que vous utilisez au besoin et jetez après ! s'exclama-t-elle en le repoussant. Je vaux mieux que ça ! ajouta-t-elle, ne se rendant compte de son erreur que trop tard. Monsieur, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! paniqua-t-elle dans la réalisation subite du rapprochement qu'elle avait rendu possible de faire avec son laïus « vous méritez mieux ».

— Parfois, je préférerais avoir tort, souffla-t-il, amer. Mais vous venez de me donner raison vous-même.

« Idiote, idiote, idiote ! » marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même. « Tu ne pouvais pas te retenir de dire précisément ce qu'il ne fallait pas, Hermione ? Non, bien sur ! Il fallait absolument que tu te la joues à la Ronald Weasley. Oh, par Merlin… tout va de travers depuis qu'on est ici… »

— Quand vous aurez fini de monologuer, on pourra peut-être en revenir au sujet qui m'intéresse ? La coupa la chenille entre deux bouffées de fumée. Et pour autant que je puisse en juger, c'est plutôt lui, l'idiot.

— On l'est peut-être tout les deux, fit la sorcière. Grandir et rapetisser nous embrouille un peu les idées…

— Pas du tout.

— Quand vous changerez d'apparence malgré vous, devenant une chrysalide puis un papillon, vous vous sentirez bizarre, vous aussi !

— Pas du tout.

— Eh bien, c'est que nous voyons les choses différemment, vous et moi, s'irrita Hermione.

— « Moi », répéta l'insecte. Qui est ce moi ?

— JE SUIS MOI !

— POURQUOI NE PAS L'AVOIR DIT TOUT DE SUITE ?!

Embarrassée par la tournure invraisemblable de cette conversation, Hermione lui tourna le dos et commença à s'éloigner lorsque la chenille la retint, lui rappelant sournoisement qu'en partant ainsi, elle allait « laisser une question sans réponse, jeune fille ». L'élève interrogea son professeur du regard et celui-ci lui adressa un hochement de tête désapprobateur. Cependant, elle revint tout de même sur ses pas.

— Parce que je me sens un peu perdue depuis qu'on ne reste plus dix minutes de suite de la même taille…

— De quelle grandeur voudriez-vous être ? voulut savoir l'insecte, avec intérêt.

— Je ne sais pas pour le professeur mais moi, j'aimerais mieux être un petit peu plus grande. 7 centimètres et demi, ce n'est pas assez !

— Je vous ferai remarquer que je mesure très exactement 7 centimètres et demi ! se vexa la chenille, dressée de toute sa hauteur. Quel est votre problème avec cette taille ?!

— Elle voulait simplement dire que nous n'y sommes pas habitués, intervint Snape pour calmer le jeu.

— Vous finirez par vous y faire, lui répondit-elle en descendant sur le gazon. Mais au cas où : un côté vous fera grandir et l'autre, rapetisser, lança-t-elle tout en s'en allant. Du champignon, précisa-t-elle dans une réponse à la question muette des sorciers.

Ne sachant comment en déterminer les deux côtés puisqu'il était rond, ils se placèrent à l'opposé l'un de l'autre pour en détacher un morceau.

— Je préfère que ce soit moi en premier si ça ne vous fait rien.

— Non, pourquoi ? Vu que vous tenez toujours tellement à risquer votre vie…

Le maître es potions ne releva pas et mordit plutôt dans la petite partie qu'il avait prélevé. Presque aussitôt, il reçut un violent coup sous le menton : son pied venait de le heurter. Comme il rétrécissait déjà rapidement, Hermione lui donna de son morceau avant de le grignoter elle-même. Elle poussa ensuite un petit cri en s'apercevant qu'elle ne pouvait plus distinguer ses épaules. Regardant vers le bas, elle ne parvint qu'à voir un long cou dressé au milieu d'une mer de végétation. Elle tourna les yeux vers l'homme à côté d'elle, lequel était dans la même situation.

— Il faudrait découper un morceau du champignon du côté où je l'avais fait, dit-il. Mais impossible de voir où l'on met les mains, baissez-vous, lâcha-t-il en le faisant lui-même.

Elle l'imita. Et leurs cous se replièrent souplement comme l'aurait fait un serpent et leurs têtes fendirent ainsi les feuilles dans leurs zigzag, jusqu'à ce qu'un sifflement ne les interrompent : une chouette blanche tachetée de noir voletait autour de leurs visages en agitant frénétiquement les ailes.

— Serpents ! cria-t-elle.

— On n'est pas des serpents ! se défendit vivement Hermione.

— J'ai tout essayé mais ça ne va jamais : racines d'arbres, talus, haies… il y a toujours des serpents ! En plus de couver mes œufs, je dois les surveiller nuit et jour ! Au moment où je choisis l'arbre le plus haut, pensant enfin être débarrassée d'eux, en voilà deux qui tombent du ciel ! Vilains serpents !

— Puisqu'on vous dit que nous n'en sommes pas ! grinça Snape.

— Et qu'êtes-vous ?

— Ah non, on ne va pas encore avoir cette discussion ! s'exclama la sorcière, peu disposée à ré-aborder ce sujet. Nous sommes des humains, voilà !

— Avec des cous comme ceux-là ? Inutile de nier que vous êtes des serpents. Oseriez-vous me dire aussi que vous n'avez jamais mangé d'œufs ?

— Si. Mais les humains en mangent comme les serpents.

— Alors vous n'êtes pas différents d'eux.

— De toute façon, nous ne les mangeons pas crus, coupa le sorcier.

— Allez-vous-en dans ce cas ! dit l'oiseau en retournant dans son nid.

Les deux sorciers purent reprendre leurs entortillements pour atteindre le champignon dont ils arrachèrent chacun un morceau du côté rétrécissant. L'ayant aussitôt avalé, ils retrouvèrent enfin une taille raisonnable et marchèrent silencieusement côte à côte jusqu'à une clairière au milieu de laquelle se trouvait une maison dans laquelle ils décidèrent de se rendre. Snape finit par prendre la parole tandis qu'ils s'en approchaient.

— Pourriez-vous m'expliquer quelque chose, Granger ?

— Moi ? Expliquer quelque-chose ? A vous ?

— C'est ce qu'il me semble avoir dit, en effet. Si ce n'est que je ne pense pas avoir fiché cet air stupide.

— Oui, euh… que voulez-vous savoir ?

— Pourquoi faut-il que vous vous lanciez dans des dissertations à ne plus en finir avec n'importe qui ou quoi pourvu qu'il se mette à vous parler ?

— Parce que… ça me permet très souvent d'apprendre de nouvelles choses. Vous, vous apprenez en observant, eh bien moi, je le fais en discutant. Je peux vous poser une question à mon tour ?

— Je sens que je vais le regretter, mais allez-y…

— Pourquoi vous pensez que je vais vous voir autrement ?

— Parce que… je vais devoir commettre un acte impardonnable. Même pour vous.

* * *

_Note de Sevy4eveR_ : Ces deux-là n'arrivent décidément pas à s'entendre sur le début (ou non ^^) d'une éventuelle relation ^^ Je trouve Severus très dur avec lui même, et s'il fait vraiment référence au meurtre d'Albus à la fin du chapitre, j'espère que les sentiments d'Hermione seront suffisamment forts pour lui pardonner ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Tout compte fait, ce chapitre est moins léger que les précédents même si le passage de la conversation avec la chenille est carrément déjanté ^^ Par contre, il n'a vraiment pas dû être évident à adapter à ta sauce et tu as du mérite d'en avoir fait ce qu'il est, c'est à dire, encore un très bon chapitre qui ce laisse agréablement lire ^^

_Note de_ _DaPlok_ : Ouais, je ne voulais pas que leur relation se développe rapidement parce que je trouve ça toujours un peu improbable quand ils se tombent direct dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Compte tenu de tout ce qui définit Severus, il me semble qu'il ne peut qu'être réticent au-début. Effectivement, adapter ce chapitre a été une vraie galère. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour que ça reste lisible mais je trouve qu'il est moins bon que les autres. Pas mauvais, hein ?! C'est quand même du DaPlok ^^ En tout cas, les prochains seront meilleurs normalement, d'autant qu'on va bientôt accueillir un protagoniste célèbre que je vous laisse deviner.

*** **Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- Je ne vous ai pas demandé comment vous vous appeliez mais qui vous étiez ! (Quelle humeur … c'est charmant XD)

- Malgré leurs divergences du moment, les sorciers trouvèrent un terrain d'entente dans le partage d'un même ahurissement : Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout et monsieur-je-réplique-à-tout (J'adore celle-là, c'est tout lui ^^)

- Partez si vous voulez. Moi, je ne bougerai pas de là tant que je n'aurais pas apporté de réponse à sa question, annonça son élève d'un ton déterminé laissant deviner qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis. (C'est pas une Griffondor pour rien, hein ^^)

- Comme beaucoup d'autres qui ne sont pourtant pas vous, s'impatienta sèchement l'insecte. (C'est d'une logique implacable XD)

- Je suis un vieux pervers et elle, une jeune écervelée, intervint gravement le maître es potions. (Tout de suite les grands mots )

- Je veux que vous arrêtiez de prendre ma bouche pour un kleenex que vous utilisez au besoin et jetez après ! (Jolie métaphore ^^)

- POURQUOI NE PAS L'AVOIR DIT TOUT DE SUITE ?! (Ben oui, neuneu... ça tombait sous le sens quand même XD)

- Alors vous n'êtes pas différents d'eux. (Heu... ben si, quand même un peu, hein XD)

- De toute façon, nous ne les mangeons pas crus, coupa le sorcier. (Avec un argument pareil, c'est sûr que c'est loin d'être gagné ^^)

- C'est ce qu'il me semble avoir dit, en effet. Si ce n'est que je ne pense pas avoir fiché cet air stupide. (Y a pas à dire... un vrai gentleman ce Severus ^^)

- Parce que… je vais devoir commettre un acte impardonnable. Même pour vous. (Aïe ... Je suppose qu'il s'agit du meurtre de Dumbledore ? )


	6. Fouine et poivre

**CHAPITRE VI.  
FOUINE ET POIVRE.**

— Ne le faites pas ! répliqua-t-elle sur un ton implorant auquel il répondit d'abord par un vague sourire.

— Si c'était possible, croyez-moi que je ne le ferais pas, assura-t-il en lui caressant la joue. D'autant que maintenant que je connais la nature de vos sentiments à mon égard, ce n'est plus un sacrifice que je vais devoir faire, mais deux… Seulement, je fais partie de quelque chose de bien plus grand que nous et il ne me semble pas envisageable de faillir à mes responsabilités pour une raison d'ordre, disons, « personnel ».

En parlant, ils étaient arrivés jusque devant la porte de la maison mais Hermione n'était pas décidée à en rester là. Alors elle agrippa Snape par les pans de sa robe et profita de sa surprise pour lui plaquer le dos contre ladite porte tout en pressant furieusement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle triturait ses boutons quand l'un d'eux lui resta dans la main en même temps que la bouche du maître es potions quitta la sienne. Comme elle fermait fermement les yeux jusque-là, le son lui parvint avant l'image : « boum ». Elle vit ensuite et dans le désordre : le sorcier assis sur le sol de l'entrée, la porte y donnant accès ouverte et ce qu'elle prit pour un elfe de maison (parce qu'il tenait un tas d'affaires contre le morceau de tissu qui lui servait de vêtement si elle avait dû se fier à son visage, elle l'aurait plutôt pris pour un sharak) lui passer devant.

Une fois Snape relevé dans un flot ininterrompu de jurons de son cru, il se décala juste à temps pour esquiver un second elfe sortant également de la maison. Avec sa peau vert pâle et ses cornes, celui-ci ressemblait à un strangulot. Les deux avaient en tout cas les cheveux poudrés et frisés. Curieuse, la jeune femme s'approcha d'eux, tirant sur la manche de son professeur pour qu'il la suive.

L'elfe-sharak donna une lettre à l'elfe-strangulot en déclamant « Pour Madame la Duchesse, une invitation de la Reine à une partie de croquet ». Ce à quoi son presque congénère répondit sur le même ton apprêté : « De la part de la Reine une invitation pour Madame la Duchesse à une partie de croquet. » Ils s'adressèrent mutuellement une révérence. Puis l'elfe-sharak s'en alla et l'elfe-strangulot s'assit par terre. Les sorciers retournèrent alors sur le seuil de la maison et Hermione frappa quelques coups contre la porte restée ouverte.

— Ce que vous faites ne sert à rien du tout, fit l'elfe de maison. Déjà parce que l'usage veut qu'on toque plutôt sur une porte fermée. Ensuite parce que je suis du même côté de la porte en question que vous. Et enfin, vu le bruit qu'on fait à l'intérieur, personne ne peut vous entendre.

Et en effet, du dedans commencèrent à s'élever des sons assourdissants parmi lesquels hurlements, éternuements et bris de vaisselle.

— Comment entrer, alors ? demanda la sorcière.

— Communément, il est vrai qu'on frappe à la porte pour entrer et c'aurait marché si nous avions été chacun d'un côté, continua l'elfe sans l'écouter. Je veux dire, si vous aviez été à l'intérieur, j'aurais pu vous ouvrir, étant moi-même à l'extérieur. Je vais rester assis ici jusqu'à demain ou le jour suivant.

Ayant perçu un sifflement provenant du dedans, Hermione se jeta sur Snape qui recula sous la force de son élan et tous les deux s'écartèrent ainsi de la trajectoire d'une grande assiette volant tout droit dans la direction de la tête de l'elfe. Elle lui effleura les cornes et alla se briser contre un arbre derrière lui.

— Ce qu'il faut se demander ce n'est pas comment entrer mais plutôt devriez-vous le faire ? lâcha celui-ci.

— La façon dont les gens d'ici discutent a de quoi rendre fou, se fit remarquer la jeune femme en baissant machinalement les yeux sur la bague qu'elle portait à son cou.

— Euh… Granger… vous pourriez me relâchez maintenant ? fit placidement le maître es potions.

— Ce qu'il faut se demander ce n'est pas si je le peux mais plutôt le voulez-vous vraiment ? lui lança-t-elle en s'inspirant de la phrase de l'elfe, après s'être tout à coup aperçue qu'elle ne s'était pas détachée de lui.

« Oh par Merlin » crièrent tous ses neurones. Pour peu qu'ils puissent parler puisqu'il aurait fallu qu'ils soient dotés de bouche. Mais alors il y aurait plus de bavardages dans la tête d'Hermione qu'elle ne pourrait en supporter, parlant déjà très régulièrement avec elle-même et ne se comprenant pas toujours. C'est au terme de cette réflexion qui ne dura qu'une demi-seconde qu'elle réalisa qu'elle venait en fait de s'écrier ses mots en réaction au fait que le maître es potions ait refermé ses bras autour d'elle au lieu d'exiger qu'elle retire les siens. Puis elle rajouta un bâton sur le tableau mental comptabilisant ses gaffes car il s'écarta brusquement, son exclamation lui ayant sans doute laissé penser qu'il avait mal agi.

— Nonmonsieurj'aijusteétéétonnéeagréablementétonnée ! débita-t-elle, déçue par ce recul soudain. Vous voudriez bien m'embrasser ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'on reste sur ce malentendu…

— Ce n'est pas vous qui affirmiez il n'y a encore pas si longtemps que vous valiez mieux que ça ? dit-il avec une circonspection telle qu'elle lui fit penser qu'il la testait.

— Il n'y a qu'avec les vôtres que je veux voir mes lettres former un « nous ». Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire pour vous le faire comprendre ? Dites-le moi et je le ferai.

— Absolument rien.

Elle échappa un soupir de panique à l'idée que le sorcier la rejette encore mais il se ré-avança vers elle et l'embrassa. Chastement. Si elle fut d'abord déçue par son manque de fougue, elle sourit ensuite contre ses lèvres, comprenant qu'il fallait y voir une preuve de confiance.

— Dépêchons-nous de trouver un moyen de rentrer, lâcha Snape.

— Pourquoi ? On est bien ici, rien que tous les deux, loin de la guerre… bouda Hermione.

— Même si j'apprécie de ne pas avoir à vous partager avec la carotte et le binoclard, c'est en confrontant à cette réalité ce qu'il se passe entre nous que l'on saura ce qu'il pourrait en advenir.

— Alors vous êtes d'accord pour qu'on se donne une chance ?

— Disons plutôt que je suis d'accord pour qu'on y réfléchisse, rectifia-t-il de son ton professoral. Et comme je ne suis plus aussi jeune et athlétique qu'avant, je préférerais trouver un lit pour y réfléchir avec vous.

— Dommage que cette maison ne soit pas vide, gloussa-t-elle, conquise.

Et c'est dans un sourire entendu qu'ils entrèrent, pénétrant ainsi dans une grande cuisine enfumée. La Duchesse, une inquiétante femme guindée aux yeux bleu clair et aux longs cheveux blonds, était assise sur un tabouret et dorlotait un bébé. Mais c'est quand la cuisinière, qui brassait quelque chose dans un grand chaudron, se retourna qu'Hermione hoqueta définitivement de peur. Comme son épaisse chevelure noire négligée l'avait laissé présager, elle avait une lueur démente dans le regard et du dédain dans le sourire.

— Ce ne sont pas elles, glissa Snape à l'oreille de son élève.

— Non, bien sur, lâcha la jeune femme d'une voix mal assurée.

— Il y a trop de poivre dans cette potion ! s'exclama-t-il vivement.

Tellement, qu'il y en avait jusque dans l'air. La Duchesse et le bébé éternuait régulièrement et les deux sorciers s'y mirent également. Les seuls à n'échapper aucun éternuement étaient la cuisinière ainsi qu'un gros chat assis sur l'âtre. Celui-ci attira l'attention du duo qui se pencha dans un même élan vers lui pour l'observer de plus près. Jouant distraitement avec l'emballage de bonbon au citron qu'il tenait entre ses griffes, il était argenté avec des rayures blanches. Il avait également un regard pétillant et un sourire malicieux lui étirait la bouche d'une oreille à l'autre.

— Pourquoi votre chat grimace ainsi ? demanda Hermione.

— Parce que c'est un vieux fou, répondit la Duchesse. Voilà pourquoi. — Fouine !

Elle prononça ce dernier mot si fort et subitement que la jeune femme en tressauta. Elle comprit cependant qu'il était adressé au bébé et non pas à eux. Tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer une conversation, la cuisinière retira le chaudron d'au-dessus du feu et se mit à jeter sur la Duchesse et le bébé tout ce qu'il lui passa sous la main. Verres, casseroles, assiettes et plats. Sans obtenir aucune réaction quand bien même les projectiles atteignaient leur but. Le bébé hurlant, les éventuels cris de douleur de la femme n'aurait pas été entendus de toute façon. De son côté, Hermione regretta amèrement de ne s'être pas plus intéressée au Quidditch, parce que les objets volants dans la pièce valaient bien autant de cognards. Puis remarqua qu'elle ne craignait rien, Snape ayant crée un champ de protection autour d'eux grâce à un sort.

— Granger, restez à proximité de moi.

— Avec grand plaisir, professeur.

La Duchesse entama une chanson pour endormir le bébé tout en le secouant violemment à la fin de chaque vers. Finalement, elle en eut assez et le jeta en direction de la sorcière qui sortit juste à temps du champ protecteur pour le rattraper alors que la femme annonçait qu'elle devait aller « s'apprêter pour partir au croquet avec la reine ».

C'était un petit être à la forme étrange qui agitait dans toutes les directions ses bras et jambes tendus. Ses cheveux étaient presque blanc, des yeux gris et un petit nez en pointe. Comme il se tortillait capricieusement, la sorcière peina à trouver le bon moyen pour le bercer.

— On ne peut pas le laisser derrière nous, assura-t-elle au maître es potions qui de toute évidence ne partageait pas du tout cet avis à en juger par son retroussement de lèvres méprisant. Ils vont le tuer !

— Auriez-vous un certain coup de poing à vous faire pardonner, Granger ?

— Je n'ai pas le moindre remord vis-à-vis de ça, c'était parfaitement mérité, affirma-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Intrigué par les grognements du petit, elle l'examina. Son nez était tout de même bien allongé et ressemblait bien plutôt à un museau qu'à un vrai nez. Quant à ses yeux, ils devenaient de plus en plus petits pour un bébé. Qui ne le resta pas plus longtemps, sa peau se couvrant de fourrure, il se changea en fouine et la jeune femme le déposa à terre.

— Depuis le temps qu'on te le dit, que tu fais une meilleure fouine qu'un humain ! fit-elle en faisant en fait référence à quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle s'aperçut ensuite que son professeur n'était plus à côté d'elle. Et s'empressa de le rejoindre quand elle vit qu'il se tenait au pied d'un arbre sur une branche duquel le chat était assis.

— Allez, vieux fou ! Avouez que vous êtes derrière tout ça ! était alors en train de dangereusement s'impatienter le maître es potions hors de lui. Vous vouliez quoi au juste ? Que je reconnaisse mes sentiments pour Granger ? Ou qu'elle me révèle ceux qu'elle entretient pour moi ? C'est fait, alors faites nous rentrer immédiatement à Poudlard.

— Qui est le plus fou de nous deux actuellement à votre avis ? Un pauvre vieux chat dont le seul plaisir se limite à lécher des sucreries citronnées ? Ou vous, qui lui parlez comme à un humain ?

— J'en ai plus qu'assez. Cette plaisanterie a suffisamment duré. Connaissant votre goût douteux pour ce genre de petit jeu malsain, je ne doute pas qu'il vous ait beaucoup amusé. Mais comme vous le voyez, je ne le trouve pas vraiment risible, gronda le sorcier en menaçant l'animal avec sa baguette. A tel point que je suis maintenant prêt à prendre un peu d'avance sur notre petit accord.

— Jeune fille ! s'exclama le chat. Voudriez-vous bien expliquer à votre compagnon que n'étant pas un chien, je n'irais pas chercher son bâton pour le lui rapporter ?

— Je suis sure qu'il ne voulait pas vous le lancer, lui répondit Hermione avec une déférence « d'au cas où » tout en appuyant d'une main sur la baguette de Snape pour qu'il l'abaisse. Pourriez-vous nous dire quel chemin prendre ?

— Tout dépend d'où vous voulez vous rendre.

— Chez nous.

— Je ne connais personne de ce nom.

— C'est à Poudlard.

— Qu'a à voir ce Poudlard avec le fait que vous vouliez vous rendre chez nous ?

— Hermione, souffla le maître es potions en se passant une main sur le visage. J'ai été mangemort pendant des années, alors un avada de plus ou de moins, franchement, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?

— Je vais essayer autre chose, dit son élève en lui retenant le poignet par précaution.

— Qui habite par ici ?

— De ce côté-là vit un chapelier, dit le félin en indiquant sa gauche avec sa patte. De ce côté-ci vit un lièvre, reprit-il en faisant de même avec sa droite. Allez voir celui que vous voulez, tous les deux sont fous.

— Et si on préfère voir quelqu'un qui ne le soit pas ?

— Tout le monde l'est ici. Je le suis, vous l'êtes.

— Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je suis folle ?

— Vous êtes amoureuse de cet homme. Que vous faut-il de plus ?

— Je vous promets de donner des cours de soutien à Londubat jusqu'à la fin de l'année en échange ! ré-intervint désespérément le sorcier presque suppliant.

— Vous rigolez ? Neville ne me le pardonnerait jamais.

— Jouez-vous au croquet avec la Reine aujourd'hui ? les interrogea le chat.

— Nous n'avons pas été invités, monsieur.

— Vous m'y verrez.

Et il disparût. Tandis qu'ils regardaient encore l'endroit que l'animal venait de quitter, il reparut subitement pour demander ce qu'était devenu le bébé.

— Il s'est transformé en fouine, lui apprit tranquillement Hermione.

— Je m'en doutais.

Et il disparut de nouveau. Snape la laissant décider de quel chemin emprunter, « pour comment cela va se finir de toute façon… », la sorcière choisit de prendre la direction d'où vivait le lièvre. En route, ils trouvèrent le chat assit sur la branche d'un autre arbre.

— Vous m'avez dit fouine ou carotte ? questionna-t-il.

— Elle a dit « fouine », s'agaça le maître es potions. Depuis quand est-ce possible de confondre deux mots à la consonance aussi différente ? Et arrêtez un peu de transplaner à tout bout de champ !

— Quel champ ? Nous sommes dans un bois, fit-il remarquer en disparaissant progressivement, son sourire demeurant visible quelques temps même après que le reste de son corps ait disparu.

— Si on me proposait de quitter cet endroit pour une réunion avec vous-savez-qui, je ne suis pas certain que je refuserais… soupira le sorcier dans la main duquel son élève glissa la sienne.

— Je ne vous laisserais pas faire.

Ils ne marchèrent pas très longtemps avant d'arriver jusqu'à la maison du lièvre. « Ce ne pouvait être que la sienne », songea Hermione « puisque les cheminées sont en forme d'oreilles et le toit est couvert de fourrure ». Elle s'avança avec inquiétude, espérant avoir fait le bon choix en décidant d'aller chez lui plutôt que chez le chapelier.

* * *

_Note de Sevy4eveR_ : Je suis ravie de constater que Severus a enfin lâché prise et s'est décidé à laisser parler ses sentiments. J'ai hâte de voir comment ceux-ci évolueront au fil de l'histoire. En tout cas, choisir Dumbledore pour incarner le Chat du Cheshire était un excellent choix, j'aime beaucoup ce que tu en as fait, c'était vraiment digne de lui, ces conversations complètement décalées ^^ C'est encore un chapitre bien agréable à lire et je vois que tu as su tiré de ce chapitre un excellent exemple de ce qu'est le style 'DaPlok' ^^

_Note DaPlok_ : Merci Sevy. Je pense que le style 'DaPlok' va aussi faire un malheur pour à l'heure du thé. Thé que vous êtes invités à venir prendre dans le prochain chapitre, les enfants ! ^^ Quant à Severus, il tergiverse. Mais Hermione tient le bon bout (enfin, pas encore celui qu'elle voudrait puisqu'il n'y a pas de lit au détour de tous les chemins… même là-bas)

*** **Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- Communément, il est vrai qu'on frappe à la porte pour entrer et c'aurait marché si nous avions été chacun d'un côté, continua l'elfe sans l'écouter. Je veux dire, si vous aviez été à l'intérieur, j'aurais pu vous ouvrir, étant moi-même à l'extérieur. Je vais rester assis ici jusqu'à demain ou le jour suivant. (Heu... quelqu'un aurait une tite aspirine, ça devient un peu trop nébuleux pour mon p'tit cerveau c't'affaire ^^)

- La façon dont les gens d'ici discutent a de quoi rendre fou, se fit remarquer la jeune femme en baissant machinalement les yeux sur la bague qu'elle portait à son cou. (Hein, dis ... Contente de pas être la seule à l'avoir remarqué ^^)

- Ce qu'il faut se demander ce n'est pas si je le peux mais plutôt le voulez-vous vraiment ? (Et si en plus elle s'y met aussi )

- Puis elle rajouta un bâton sur le tableau mental comptabilisant ses gaffes car il s'écarta brusquement, son exclamation lui ayant sans doute laissé penser qu'il avait mal agi. (Bien joué, Hermione... toi et ta grande Biiiippp )

- Nonmonsieurj'aijusteétéétonnéeagréablementétonnée ! (Questecequellevientdedirejaipastoutcompris ? XD)débita-t-elle, déçue par ce recul soudain.

- Et comme je ne suis plus aussi jeune et athlétique qu'avant, je préférerais trouver un lit pour y réfléchir avec vous. (Ohooo, ça m'a tout l'air d'être une proposition en bonne et due tout ça ^^)

- Jouant distraitement avec l'emballage de bonbon au citron qu'il tenait entre ses griffes, (Bonbon au citron, hein ? Me demande qui ça peut bien être XD) il était argenté avec des rayures blanches.

- Depuis le temps qu'on te le dit, que tu fais une meilleure fouine qu'un humain ! fit-elle en faisant en fait référence à quelqu'un d'autre. (Désolée pour les fans de Drago, mais je ne peux qu'approuver XD)

- Hermione, souffla le maître es potions en se passant une main sur le visage. J'ai été mangemort pendant des années, alors un avada de plus ou de moins, franchement, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? (Mais rien mon petit Severus... vas-y fais-toi plaisir XD)

- Vous êtes amoureuse de cet homme. Que vous faut-il de plus ? (Il est gonflé le vieux matou confis au citron )

- Je vous promets de donner des cours de soutien à Londubat jusqu'à la fin de l'année en échange ! ré-intervint désespérément le sorcier presque suppliant. (Il doit vraiment être désespéré pour en venir à de telles extrémités)

- Vous rigolez ? Neville ne me le pardonnerait jamais. (J'en ai bien peur, en effet ^^)


	7. Un thé de fous

**CHAPITRE VII.  
UN THÉ DE FOUS.**

Sous un arbre devant la maison, il y avait une table dressée à laquelle le lièvre prenait le thé avec le chapelier. Les sorciers se rapprochant d'eux, Snape soupira plaintivement à la vue plus détaillée des deux compères et s'attira aussitôt un coup de coude faussement offusqué d'une Hermione toute souriante.

— Cessez un peu de sourire comme une imbécile.

— A condition que vous arrêtiez de faire cette tête.

— N'espérez pas que notre « nouvelle » relation puisse vous autoriser à m'imposer quoique ce soit !

— Dans ce cas, n'en attendez pas autant de moi non plus !

— Vous prévoyez de vous montrer aussi entêtée quand il s'agira de choisir entre dinde et chapon à noël ?

— Si l'avenir veut que nous ayons à nous disputer autour de ce choix, j'en serais tellement contente que je planifierais plutôt de passer directement au dessert…

Il éclata de rire. Suspendue entre effet de surprise et agréabilité de la chose, la jeune femme resta interdite. Ce qui lui valu rapidement de se voir adresser un froncement de sourcil inquisiteur.

— Oseriez-vous vous moquer de moi ? lâcha-t-il de son éternelle voix suave.

— Il me semble que celui qui s'est littéralement ri de l'autre, c'est vous… lui fit-elle remarquer.

— Mettez-vous à ma place, vous me parlez d'un dessert dont le goût m'est encore inconnu. Et je ne suis qu'un homme… il faut bien que j'évacue la pression d'une façon ou d'une autre.

— Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de n'avoir jamais mangé de bûche glacée.

— Hermione Jean Granger, vous êtes une très vilaine fille…

— Et je dois être punie pour ça… Vers qui pourrais-je bien me tourner pour recevoir la correction que je mérite ? _Ç_a a toujours été la spécialité de l'enseignant des cachots, je devrais peut-être lui demander à lui.

— Essayez un peu d'aller voir ce vieux vicieux et ce qui vous arrivera ne tiendra plus de la simple punition mais d'un véritable supplice.

— Vous croyez qu'il sera à son bureau à notre retour ?

— Tsss.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel d'amusement puis les braqua sur le lièvre à la fourrure rousse et le chapelier à la cicatrice sur le front. Elle soupira d'aise en traînant son « compagnon » - comme le chat l'avait appelé - à sa suite jusqu'à ces deux personnages étroitement assis à l'un des coins de la table malgré sa grande taille. Elle remarqua qu'un loir était endormi entre eux et qu'ils s'en servaient comme d'un coussin, le coude appuyé sur sa tête et parlant par-dessus celle-ci.

— Il n'y a pas de place ! Il n'y a pas de place ! s'écrièrent-ils lorsqu'ils virent les sorciers.

— Alors comment expliqueriez que je puisse faire ça ? répliqua Snape en s'installant sous leur regard dans un large fauteuil en bout de table avant d'attraper Hermione par la taille pour la faire s'asseoir sur ses genoux. C'est uniquement pour ne pas utiliser deux de leurs places libres puisqu'ils tiennent tellement à ce qu'elles le restent, répondit-il à son air interrogateur.

— Bien sur… feignit-elle de le croire en passant un bras autour de son cou.

— Prenez donc de la bière-au-beure, suggéra le lièvre.

— Je ne vois pas de bière-au-beurre, fit remarquer la jeune femme.

— Pas sur la table, très chère. Mais mon estomac en est rempli. Peut-être qu'avec une paille assez longue, plantée dans ma gorge…

— Severus… non… souffla la sorcière qui avait vu les yeux de l'homme s'illuminer à ces mots.

— Alors comme ça, on aime s'enfoncer des objets cylindriques dans la bouche, hein ? s'exclama-t-il malgré sa désapprobation anticipative et sans chercher à cacher la satisfaction apportée par cette réplique.

— Comme je m'y connais en cheveux ébouriffés, je peux vous dire que les vôtres sont tellement indisciplinés qu'ils ont besoin d'être coupé, intervint soudain le chapelier qui s'était contenté jusque-là d'observer curieusement le duo en silence.

— Il faudrait pour ça que le chai-sieur sur lequel elle est assise en retire son gros nez ! renchérit le lièvre en projetant régulièrement des miettes de biscuits hors de sa bouche pleine.

— Ils sont plus vrais que nature, ceux-là…. soupira Snape en continuant de humer, bien que plus discrètement, la chevelure de la lionne.

— Je déteste quand vous êtes aussi insultant tous les deux ! s'exclama son élève, oubliant à qui elle s'adressait. Ou ne s'adressait pas. En confondant les personnes quoiqu'il en soit.

— Pourquoi une chauve-souris ressemble-t-elle à un chaudron ? lui lança le chapelier, les yeux exorbités.

— Voyons, je crois pouvoir deviner ça… répondit-elle, pensive.

— Vous voulez dire que vous croyez pouvoir trouver la réponse ? la questionna le lièvre. Alors vous devriez dire ce que vous voulez dire, reprit-il après qu'elle ait acquiescé.

— C'est ce que je fais. Je veux dire ce que je dis, c'est la même chose !

— Pas du tout ! l'interrompit presque le chapelier. Vous pourriez alors dire que « je vois ce que je mange » est la même chose que « je mange que ce que je vois ».

— Oui ! Ou bien que : « j'aime ce qu'on me donne » est la même chose que « on me donne ce que j'aime » renchérit le lièvre.

— Ou encore que : « J'ai peur quand je vois le professeur Snape » est la même chose que : « quand je vois le professeur Snape j'ai peur » intervint le loir. Ah non, là, c'est bien pareil. Oubliez ça.

Hermione esquissa un sourire et nota mentalement de penser à demander à Harry et Ron d'avoir un peu plus de considération pour Neville dont ils avaient trop tendance à sous-estimer les capacités, s'appuyant sur lui sans pour autant lui donner de vraies responsabilités.

— Quel quantième du mois sommes-nous ? dit le chapelier en regardant sa montre avec inquiétude, la secouant de temps à autre près de son oreille.

— Le quatre, répondit la jeune femme.

— Elle retarde de deux jours, geignit-il. Je t'avais bien dit qu'un chocogrenouille ne rétablirait pas le bon mouvement ! s'agaça-t-il en regardant le lièvre.

— C'est tout ce qu'on avait sous la main, lâcha son compère dans un rappel morose. Le problème, c'est plutôt les miettes, si tu veux mon avis. Tu n'aurais peut-être pas du te servir du couteau à pain pour étaler le chocogrenouille.

— Sauf que la cuillère était couverte de confiture et fourrée dans ta bouche !

— Il fallait prendre la fourchette.

— J'aurais pu. Mais il y avait un biscuit au bout et elle était avec la cuillère !

Le lièvre prit la montre, la regarda, puis la trempa dans sa tasse, la regarda à nouveau, et répéta sa première remarque : « C'est tout ce qu'on avait sous la main ».

— Elle n'affiche pas l'heure ? s'étonna Hermione après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à l'objet.

— Pourquoi le ferait-elle ? murmura le chapelier. Est-ce que la vôtre indique l'année que vous êtes ?

— Non, parce qu'on reste à la même année pendant longtemps.

— Tout comme la mienne.

La sorcière ne saisit pas le sens de cette observation et tourna la tête vers le maître es potions pour l'interroger du regard. Celui-ci roula des yeux en chassant de la main un insecte invisible.

— Ne me demandez pas de vous expliquer comment fonctionne l'unique neurone que se partagent vos deux amis. Si j'étais capable de le comprendre, j'aurais du souci à me faire concernant mon intelligence.

— Le loir est endormi, annonça le chapelier avant de lui verser un peu de thé chaud sur le nez.

— Oui, oui, c'est ce que j'allais dire, marmonna l'animal sans ouvrir les yeux.

— Avez-vous résolu l'énigme ? demanda l'homme à la jeune femme.

— Non, quelle en est la réponse ?

— Je n'en sais rien.

— Moi non plus, ajouta le lièvre.

— Vous pourriez mieux utiliser le temps et ne pas le gaspiller à poser des questions qui n'ont pas de réponses, leur fit-elle remarquer en grimaçant.

— Si vous le connaissiez, vous ne parleriez pas de le gaspiller, rétorqua vivement le chapelier. On ne gaspille pas quelqu'un, jeune fille.

— Je ne vous comprends pas…

— Oui, ça se voit, confirma-t-il en la vexant au passage. Je parie que vous n'avez jamais parlé au Temps.

— On peut parler au Temps ? s'étrangla-t-elle de surprise.

— C'est un vieil excentrique d'une très mauvaise compagnie vouant un amour immodéré pour les plaisanteries qui ne font rire que lui, chuchota son professeur. Il ressemble beaucoup au directeur, en fait.

— Vous me faites marcher. Hein ? Monsieur ? MONSIEUR ?!

— Je suis blessé que vous puissiez imaginer que je vous dise n'importe quoi.

— Bon, euh… j'ai déjà mal utilisé le temps en tout cas.

— Il n'aime pas ça ! fit le chapelier en levant les bras au ciel. Si vous saviez le ménager, il ferait de la pendule tout ce que vous voudriez.

— Par exemple, supposons qu'il soit huit heures du matin, l'heure d'un double cours de défense contre les forces du mal, vous n'auriez qu'à glisser un mot au Temps et l'aiguille marquerait dix heures en un clin d'œil, expliqua le lièvre.

— C'est comme ça que vous faites, vous ?

— Nous nous sommes disputés au mois de mars dernier. Un peu avant qu'il ne devienne fou, dit le chapelier en désignant son compère du bout de sa cuillère. A un concert donné par la Reine de Cœur, j'ai chanté une chanson. A peine le premier couplet terminé, elle a hurlé : « Ah ! C'est comme ça que vous tuez le temps ! Qu'on lui coupe la tête ! » Et depuis, le Temps ne veut plus rien faire de ce que je lui demande alors il est toujours six heures maintenant.

— C'est pour ça qu'il y a autant de tasses à thé ici, en déduisit placidement Snape.

— Oui. Il est toujours l'heure du thé, et nous n'avons pas le temps de faire la vaisselle dans l'intervalle.

— Donc vous faites le tour de la table… supposa Hermione.

— Oui, à mesure que les tasses ont servi.

— Mais que se passe-t-il quand vous revenez au début ?

— Et si on changeait de conversation ? la coupa le lièvre dans un bâillement. Elle commence à me fatiguer.

Comme les deux compères lui demandèrent de raconter une histoire après lui avoir pincé les côtes pour le réveiller bien qu'il assura qu'il ne dormait pas et qu'il avait entendu tout ce qui avait été dit, le loir ouvrit lentement les yeux.

— Il était une fois une armoire en bois, commença-t-il rapidement. Avec un professeur loup-garou à côté et une file d'élèves rassemblés devant.

— J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu, pensa tout haut la sorcière.

— Prenez un peu plus de thé, lui suggéra le lièvre avec empressement.

— Je n'en ai pas pris du tout, je ne peux donc pas en prendre un peu plus.

— Vous voulez dire que vous ne pouvez pas en prendre moins, répondit le chapelier à la hâte. Il est très facile de prendre un peu plus que pas du tout.

— Continuez votre histoire, qu'on en finisse, lança Snape au loir qui hocha alors la tête.

— Un garçon au visage joufflu s'avança et l'enseignant lança un sort sur la porte du meuble qui s'ouvrit.

Hermione bondit sur ses pieds et agrippa la cape du maître es potions dans une tentative de le faire se mettre debout. Néanmoins, celui-ci refusa catégoriquement de se lever.

— La suite m'intéresse, admit-il en plissant les yeux comme pour voir la raison de sa volonté de partir.

— Je la connais : un épouvantard sort, l'élève a peur au début et puis après il lance un riddikulus, voilà. Vous voyez, c'est sans intérêt. On y va ?

— Non.

— Il me faut une tasse propre, assura le chapelier. Avançons tous d'une place.

Stupéfaite, la jeune femme regarda le sorcier se prêter au jeu sans même râler. « Je suis désolée Neville, je n'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher ça. De toute façon, il fallait bien qu'il finisse par l'apprendre. Tu étais jeune, c'est du passé, je suis sure qu'il ne te le fera pas payer maintenant qu'il le sait » se prépara-t-elle déjà mentalement à rassurer son ami.

— Un homme en robe de sorcier et cape noires sortit de l'armoire et s'approcha du garçon qui recula dans sa frayeur avant de lui lancer un sort qui dota l'homme en question de tout un attirail féminin : sac à main, robe, veste et chapeau à fourrure. Ce qui fit rire l'élève et ses camarades. Il paraîtrait qu'en fait, il aurait en partie transformé l'autre en sa grand-mère.

— Londubat vient de signer son arrêt de mort avec effet rétroactif, grinça Snape en se levant enfin. Quant à Lupin, je vais le changer en manteau de fourrure pour sa grand-mère puisqu'elle aime ça.

Hermione le fit taire en plaquant brusquement sa bouche sur la sienne. « Franchement, il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen… » se justifia-t-elle. Elle sentit cependant ses lèvres continuer de remuer contre les siennes.

Elle glissa ensuite sa main le long de son bras jusqu'à ses doigts, qu'elle serra entre les siens. Et le sorcier se laissa entraîner loin de la table, dans la forêt. Bientôt, la jeune femme s'aperçut qu'une porte était incrustée dans un des arbres et les fit pénétrer à l'intérieur en l'empruntant.

Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi dans la première salle, près de la petite table de verre. Cette fois-ci, ils s'y prirent mieux. Pendant qu'elle ouvrait l'accès au jardin grâce à la petite clé d'or, Snape découpait deux bouts dans le morceau de champignon qu'il avait mis dans sa poche. Ils en mangèrent et rétrécirent jusqu'à pouvoir prendre le passage qui les fit aboutirent dans un superbe jardin au milieu des brillants parterres et des fraîches fontaines.

* * *

_Note de Sevy4eveR_ : Ah, que voila un super chapitre. Mes joues sont douloureuses d'avoir trop ri ^^ Je dois dire qu'il y a plus d'une phrase qui m'a fait m'esclaffer comme une idiote devant mon ordi... Je confirme, je suis fan de cette version Daplokienne. Jusqu'à présent, je pense que c'est le duo Harry/Ron qui a ma préférence (juste après Hermione/Severus, bien sûr ^^). Et bien, tu nous as à nouveau proposé un chapitre de qualité, merci et bon travail ^^

_Note de DaPlok _: Merci pour ton enthousiasme et tes annotations qui s'inscrivent remarquablement bien dans le contexte ^^ Tu fais une très bonne commentatrice DaPlokive et c'est du sport, hein ! Au programme du prochain chapitre : des rosiers, une reine et du croquet.

*** **Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- Cessez un peu de sourire comme une imbécile. (Ouille! Il commence fort le Severus ^^)

- Si l'avenir veut que nous ayons à nous disputer autour de ce choix, j'en serais tellement contente que je planifierais plutôt de passer directement au dessert… (Mmmmmh, petite coquine, va ^^)

- Et je ne suis qu'un homme… il faut bien que j'évacue la pression d'une façon ou d'une autre. (Perso, j'aurai préféré l'autre façon, mais bon XD)

- Essayez un peu d'aller voir ce vieux vicieux et ce qui vous arrivera ne tiendra plus de la simple punition mais d'un véritable supplice. (j'adoooore ^^)

- Vous croyez qu'il sera à son bureau à notre retour ? (Et elle insiste en plus XD)

- La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel d'amusement puis les braqua sur le lièvre à la fourrure rousse et le chapelier à la cicatrice sur le front.(Tiens, tiens... s'agirait-il se Ron et Harry...)

- C'est uniquement pour ne pas utiliser deux de leurs places libres puisqu'ils tiennent tellement à ce qu'elles le restent, répondit-il à son air interrogateur. (Eh! A d'autres, hein ^^)

- Mais mon estomac en est rempli. Peut-être qu'avec une paille assez longue, plantée dans ma gorge… (Heurk ! Il est aussi dégueu que le vrai Ron...)

- Severus… non… souffla la sorcière qui avait vu les yeux de l'homme s'illuminer à ces mots. (Te gène pas pour nous Sev ^^)

- Alors comme ça, on aime s'enfoncer des objets cylindriques dans la bouche, hein ? (Hum O_o mais de quoi est-ce qu'il parle XD) s'exclama-t-il malgré sa désapprobation anticipative et sans chercher à cacher la satisfaction apportée par cette réplique.

- Il faudrait pour ça que le chai-sieur sur lequel elle est assise en retire son gros nez ! renchérit le lièvre en projetant régulièrement des miettes de biscuits hors de sa bouche pleine. (Ouais, ben, tu sais ce qu'on dit des hommes qui ont un gros nez ? Pfff, il m'énerve...)

- Hermione esquissa un sourire et nota mentalement de penser à demander à Harry et Ron d'avoir un peu plus de considération pour Neville dont ils avaient trop tendance à sous-estimer les capacités, s'appuyant sur lui sans pour autant lui donner de vraies responsabilités. (Oh, joli ! Bien vu le coup du Neville/coussin sur lequel ils 's'appuient', chapeau ^^)

- J'aurais pu. Mais il y avait un biscuit au bout et elle était avec la cuillère ! (XD)

- Ne me demandez pas de vous expliquer comment fonctionne l'unique neurone que se partagent vos deux amis. Si j'étais capable de le comprendre, j'aurais du souci à me faire concernant mon intelligence. (Alors là, c'est fait, j'suis morte de rire ... RIP Sevy4eveR XD)

- Oui, ça se voit, confirma-t-il en la vexant au passage. Je parie que vous n'avez jamais parlé au Temps. (Peut-être pas au temps mais AUTANT, ça c'est sûr … désolée, désolée, j'ai honte, mais c'était trop tentant XD)

- J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu, pensa tout haut la sorcière. (Dans le mille ^^)

- La suite m'intéresse, admit-il en plissant les yeux comme pour voir la raison de sa volonté de partir. (Évidemment, il faut qu'il fasse son chietout XD)

- Tu étais jeune, c'est du passé, je suis sûre qu'il ne te le fera pas payer maintenant qu'il le sait » se prépara-t-elle déjà mentalement à rassurer son ami. (De mon côté, je n'en suis pas si sûre ^^)

- Londubat vient de signer son arrêt de mort avec effet rétroactif, grinça Snape en se levant enfin. (Qu'est-ce que je disais XD)

- Quant à Lupin, je vais le changer en manteau de fourrure pour sa grand-mère puisqu'elle aime ça. (Aaaah, douce vengeance, quand tu nous tiens ^^)


	8. Le croquet de la reine

**CHAPITRE VIII.  
LE CROQUET DE LA REINE.**

Un grand rosier s'élevait à l'entrée du jardin. Trois jardiniers se bousculaient autour de lui, repeignant ses roses blanches en rouge. Curieuse comme à son habitude, Hermione insista auprès de Snape pour qu'ils s'approchent d'eux. Alors qu'elle marchait vivement devant lui qui renâclait à la suivre, ils ressemblaient au choix à un homme baladé par son chien pressé ou à une femme tirant une mule refusant d'avancer.

— Fais attention, Cinq, tu m'éclabousses avec ta peinture ! lança sèchement une voix.

— C'est pas ma faute, c'est Sept qui n'arrête pas de me pousser le coude ! se défendit une autre.

— Ce que vous pouvez être immature, parfois ! s'exclama la jeune femme après s'être mise à marcher à reculons pour le regarder, ses deux mains se joignant autour du poignet de son professeur.

— « IMMATURE » ?! MOI ?! ET QUI INSISTE POUR GAMBADER JOYEUSEMENT ICI AU LIEU DE CHERCHER UN MOYEN DE RENTRER ?

Relâchant son emprise aussi brutalement que si ses doigts s'étaient brûlés au contact de sa peau, elle le fixa intensément. Une veine pulsait sur son front, ses dents étaient serrées et ses épaules descendaient et remontaient au rythme d'une respiration qui s'était accélérée. Sans surprise, il se remit bientôt à crier.

— N'AGGRAVEZ PAS VOTRE CAS : REPLACEZ VOS MAINS O_Ù_ ELLES ÉTAIENT, GRANGER !

— Je ne peux pas, monsieur, murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix qui l'obligea à parcourir la distance qui les séparait encore pour lui cracher au visage de s'expliquer. Vous ne vous rendez pas bien compte, je crois, de l'effet que vous me faites quand vous êtes dans cet état…

— Cinq passe son temps à accuser les autres ! l'interrompit une nouvelle voix, outrée.

— Tu dis n'importe quoi, Sept ! Pas étonnant que la reine dise tout le temps que tu mérites d'être décapité ! ajouta la précédente dans un bougonnement.

— J'ai très envie d'aller leur demander pourquoi ils peignent ces roses, fit Hermione pour changer de sujet.

— Oh non, vous n'allez pas vous en tirer comme ça… siffla dangereusement Snape. Cet effet que je vous fais, est-ce un effet qui vous piétine l'intérieur du bas-ventre en geignant « oooh s'il-vous-plaît professeur Snape, faites quelque chose pour combler tout ce vide qui m'entoure » ?

« Ce que je peux détester quand il me prend… non pas prend mais parle, oui, quand il me parle comme ça… » pensa la sorcière dont les joues avait pris une telle teinte rouge qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle les avait trempées dans un des seaux de peinture des jardiniers. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait, ça…

— Je retire le qualificatif « immature », finit-elle par réussir à lâcher. Je le remplace par « prétentieux ». Enfin, j'hésite un peu avec « vantard »… Professeur ? le tira-t-elle de ses pensées alors qu'il se déplaçait vers un buisson en tapant ici et là du pied sur le sol verduré, le scrutant minutieusement.

— Hein ? marmonna le sorcier au front plissé par la réflexion, sans poser les yeux sur l'élève qui l'avait pourtant suivi. Je me demandais juste… ajouta-t-il en s'accroupissant afin d'inspecter le parterre.

Jusque là penchée dans la direction de son objet d'observation indéterminé, la sorcière finit par s'accroupir à son tour à côté de lui. Elle l'entendit chuchoter quelque chose sur « les avantages de la naïveté » puis se retrouva étendue sur le dos, ses hanches prises en étau entre les genoux du maître es potions agenouillé au dessus d'elle. Devant l'air triomphal qu'il arborait fièrement, elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine dans une moue boudeuse.

— Je me demandais juste si un coin de ce gazon pouvait faire un lit passable, reprit-il avant de lui décroiser les bras en lui attrapant les poignets qu'il alla plaquer à terre de chaque côté de sa tête.

— Et peut-on savoir à quelle conclusion monsieur est arrivé ? lui lança-t-elle sur un ton de défi en remuant suggestivement son bassin contre le sien.

— Avez-vous déjà vu un serpent desserrer son emprise sur sa proie ? Au point où nous en sommes actuellement, monsieur vous prendrait même sur des braises.

Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et appuya sur sa nuque avec ses avant-bras pour lui faire rapprocher sa bouche de la sienne. Leurs langues ne tardèrent pas à passer la barrière de leurs lèvres scellées. Lorsque la jeune femme lui empoigna les fesses, il rompit le baiser afin de lui adresser un haussement de sourcils qui se froncèrent immédiatement après. Hermione se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour se retenir d'éclater de rire devant son visage dégoulinant de peinture rouge.

— Oh, pardon ! s'exclama Deux, gêné par-dessus le buisson derrière lequel le couple se trouvait. Vous savez, vous ne devriez pas faire ces choses là ici. Je veux dire, le sol est plutôt stérile à cet endroit : rien de ce que vous pourriez planter ne poussera.

— CE QUE JE M'APPRETAIS A PLANTER ALLAIT POUSSER, CROYEZ-MOI ! s'écria le professeur qu'Hermione n'essaya même pas de calmer sachant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance d'y arriver.

— Et de quoi s'agit-il, je vous prie ? fit poliment l'autre en lui projetant à nouveau de la peinture au visage puisqu'il agita son pinceau dans le vide tout en parlant. Parce que ça m'intéresse, ajouta-t-il après l'avoir glissé dans son dos, s'étant rendu compte qu'il venait de considérablement empirer sa maladresse initiale.

Comme le maître es potions bondit sur ses deux pieds, prêt à tordre le coup du jardinier, son élève se mit aussi rapidement debout pour l'en empêcher en s'interposant entre eux deux.

— Pourriez-vous me dire pourquoi vous peignez ces roses ? demanda-t-elle après avoir nettoyé le visage de son professeur à l'aide d'un sort.

— Il devait y avoir des rosiers à fleurs rouges et nous en avons mis des à fleurs blanches par erreur. Si la reine s'en apercevait, elle nous ferait trancher la tête. Alors nous faisons de notre mieux pour réparer ça.

Un peu plus loin dans le jardin, Cinq et Sept s'écrièrent : « La reine ! La reine ! » et les trois ouvriers se jetèrent face contre terre. Un grand bruit de pas fit se retourner les sorciers, désireux de voir la reine. D'abord vinrent des soldats portant des piques et ressemblants aux jardiniers : longs et plats, mains et pieds aux coins. Ensuite vinrent une dizaine de courtisans, parés de carreaux et marchant deux à deux comme les soldats. Avec derrière eux, autant d'enfants de cœur se tenant la main deux par deux. Et encore après, des invités, surtout rois et reines. Parmi cette foule, Hermione distingua le pitiponk blanc suivi du valet de cœur portant la couronne sur un coussin de velours. Et finalement, le roi et la reine de cœur apparurent en bout de procession.

Tout le monde s'arrêta pour regarder le couple. Snape enroula un bras autour des épaules de son élève qui n'en menait pas large devant le duo royal. Avec ses yeux globuleux et son absence de cou, la reine trapue réveillait en effet de mauvais souvenirs. Tout comme le corpulent roi à la chevelure grise surmonté d'un chapeau melon.

— Qui est-ce ? demanda la reine au valet de cœur qui se contenta de lui sourire en guise de réponse. Espèce d'idiot, je vous arracherais bien ce sourire à la main pour vous le faire manger de force. Une chance pour vous que je ne veuille pas salir mes nouveaux gants. Bon, vos noms, lança-t-elle cette fois directement aux sorciers.

— Je m'appelle Hermione et lui, Severus, répondit la jeune femme aussi poliment que possible.

— Et eux, qui sont-ils ? questionna-t-elle en désignant du doigt les jardiniers restés étendus sur le sol, dissimulant ainsi à son regard le dessin qu'ils avaient sur la face.

— Nous ne le savons pas et n'en avons fichtrement rien à faire, répliqua sèchement le maître es potions.

— QU'ON LEUR COUPE LA TETE ! s'écria la reine pourpre de colère en les fusillant de ses yeux plissés.

— Voyons, ma chère amie, ce ne sont que des étrangers… lui fit calmement remarquer le roi.

Sa femme repoussa violemment la main qu'il avait posée sur son bras pour l'apaiser et lui tourna le dos avec exaspération, donnant au valet l'instruction de retourner les trois jardiniers. Ce qu'il fit du bout du pied.

— Debout ! ordonna-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë. Qu'est-ce que vous faites donc là ? voulut-elle savoir tandis qu'ils se relevaient.

— Nous travaillions, Majesté, l'informa Deux d'un ton humble, un genou à terre.

— Je le vois bien, cracha-t-elle après avoir examiné les roses. QU'ON LEUR COUPE LA TETE !

Le cortège reprenant sa route à l'exception de trois soldats, les malheureux ouvriers coururent s'abriter derrière les deux sorciers. Hermione leur assura qu'elle ne les laisserait pas se faire décapiter et leur jeta un sort de désillusion. Le trio lancé à leur recherche s'attarda un moment à errer de côté et d'autre puis s'en alla rejoindre les autres.

— Leur a-t-on coupé la tête ? cria la reine.

— Elles n'y sont plus, Votre Majesté, s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix.

— Savez-vous jouez au croquet ? demanda-t-elle aux sorciers en leur faisant signe de s'avancer.

— Oui ! répondit Hermione que Snape attrapa par le biceps alors qu'elle allait déjà retrouver la procession.

— Il y a quelques minutes, nous étions presque en train de… rappela-t-il en marchant à ses côtés. Et maintenant, vous voulez jouer à ce jeu stupide avec cette furie aussi baveuse que l'originale ?

— Le croquet consiste à avoir un maillet à la main et à s'en servir pour faire pénétrer une boule à l'intérieur d'un arceau…. considérez tous ces objets pour autre chose et cette partie fera un substitut acceptable.

— Disons que je vois pour le maillet et l'arceau, mais pour la boule ?

— Le plaisir, monsieur, le plaisir. C'est bien ce que vous vouliez m'envoyer un peu plus tôt, non ?

— Oh Hermione… vous ne pouvez pas continuer de me parler comme ça.

— A vos places ! hurla la reine d'une voix si stridente que les gens s'activèrent confusément.

Au bout de quelques instants, tout le monde fut en place et la partie put commencer. Le terrain n'était que billons et sillons, des crapauds vivants servaient de boules et des serpents à la tête écrasée, de maillets. Les arceaux étaient quant à eux formés par des soldats courbés en deux, la tête et les pieds sur le sol. Hermione se débattait avec le serpent-maillet, désespérant de réussir à l'utiliser correctement, quand elle sentit Snape se planter dans son dos. Ses bras passés de chaque côté de son corps, il recouvrit des siennes ses mains serrées autour de l'objet et posa son menton sur son épaule de sorte à approcher sa bouche de son oreille.

Pendant que les joueurs jouaient tous à la fois, que leurs serpents se dressaient au moment de frapper leurs crapauds qui bondissaient juste avant et que les soldats se relevaient pour se déplacer sur le terrain, la sorcière reçut une leçon de swing dans les règles (du sport d'abord, des films pornographiques ensuite). « Concentre-toi. Tu le connais : il le fait exprès » se rappela à l'ordre la jeune femme qui avait toutes les peines du monde à y parvenir alors que la semi-érection de son professeur frottait de plus en plus contre ses fesses à chacun de leurs mouvements tellement leurs corps étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Il fit remonter leurs mains superposées plus haut sur le serpent-maillet, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se retrouvent au niveau de son entrejambe à elle, contre lequel il pressa alors l'objet. Puis il se mit à lui triturer les mains, pénétrant les étroits espaces libres entre ses doigts avec un ou deux des siens sans jamais chercher à passer la barrière du serpent-maillet. Lequel, étant appuyé contre celle-ci, retransmettait à son intimité humide la moindre des vibrations qui lui était provoquées par ses gestes.

— C'est-vraiment-mal-ce-que-vous-faites, haleta-t-elle en jetant l'arrière de sa tête contre son torse.

— C'est-vous-qui-avait-parlé-de-substitut, souffla-t-il langoureusement à son oreille en lui faisant intimer un mouvement de va et vient le long du serpent-maillet.

Bientôt la reine entra dans une colère furieuse et se mit à trépigner en criant « QU'ON COUPE LA TETE A CELUI-CI ! » ou « QU'ON COUPE LA TETE A CELLE-LA ! » toutes les secondes. Commençant à craindre pour les leurs, les sorciers s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre dans un soupir de frustration partagé. Et cherchaient un moyen de s'échapper sans se faire remarquer lorsqu'une grimace apparut en l'air.

— Comment allez vous ? dit le chat en continuant d'apparaître progressivement jusqu'à s'arrêter à la tête.

— Ils jouent tous n'importe comment, pire que des Serpentard pendant une partie de quidditch, fit la jeune femme qui s'attira un grognement mécontent du sorcier.

— Aimez-vous la reine ? demanda l'animal à voix basse.

— Pas du tout. Elle est si… entama-t-elle avant d'être interrompue.

— … si sûre de gagner, que ce n'est même pas la peine de finir la partie, continua le maître es potions à sa place. Elle était derrière et nous écoutait, expliqua-t-il ensuite. Elle s'est éloignée maintenant.

— Avec qui parlez-vous, là ? lança le roi, s'approchant du couple en regardant la tête du chat. Sa mine ne me plaît pas du tout, on voit tout de suite que c'est un menteur doublé d'un conspirateur. Mais il peut me baiser la main, si cela lui fait plaisir.

— Non, merci, répliqua le félin à l'œil pétillant.

— Pas d'impertinence et ne me regardez pas ainsi, s'exclama le roi. Mon amie, je désire que vous me fassiez enlever ce chat ! lança-t-il à la reine passant à côté de lui.

— QU'ON LUI COUPE LA TETE, lâcha-t-elle sans s'arrêter ni se retourner.

— Je vais moi-même chercher le bourreau, affirma-t-il en s'en allant précipitamment.

Les sorciers allèrent voir où en était la partie et quand ils revinrent auprès du chat, ils trouvèrent une foule rassemblé autour de lui. Une discussion animée avait lieu entre le bourreau, le roi et la reine parlant tous en même temps. Aussitôt qu'ils virent le couple, ils l'interpellèrent pour qu'il exprime son opinion et chacun répéta son raisonnement. Pour le bourreau : on ne pouvait pas trancher une tête s'il n'y avait de corps d'où la couper. Pour le roi : tout ce qui avait une tête pouvait être décapité. Et pour la reine : si la question n'était pas tranchée dans les secondes suivants, c'est la tête de tout le monde qui le serait.

— Il appartient à la duchesse donc ce devrait plutôt être à elle de vous donner son avis, finit par lâcher Hermione après réflexion.

— Elle est emprisonnée. Ramenez là ici ! dit la reine au bourreau qui partit aussitôt.

La tête du chat commença alors à disparaître et avait complètement disparue à l'arrivée de la duchesse. Si bien que le roi et le bourreau se mirent à courir en tout sens pour le retrouver, tandis que les autres retournaient au jeu.

* * *

_Note de Sevy4eveR_ : Bon, par quoi commencer... ? Par ce que je n'ai pas aimé, peut-être... *cherche, relit, cherche encore, ratisse tout le chapitre,...* A ben, décidément, je ne vois rien qui ne m'ait pas plu... XD Blague à part, c'est encore un chapitre qui m'aura fait rire du début à la fin. J'ai particulièrement apprécié leur petite dispute du début de chapitre. Quant aux phrases à double sens, y a pas à dire, je suis carrément fan. Et j'approuve totalement le choix d'Ombrage dans le rôle de la Reine, c'est vraiment LE rôle qui lui fallait à cette vieille harpie hystérique ;-) Bon, et bien tout ce blabla pour dire que j'ai encore passé un excellent moment en bêtaisant ce chapitre, merci et c'était, à nouveau, du très bon boulot ^^

_Note de DaPlok_ : Eh oui, les disputes franches, les phrases à double sens et autres situations absurdes, c'est ça, le style DaPlok ^^ Pour la reine, la référence à Ombrage n'aura étonné personne, je pense ) La surprise aura peut-être plutôt été celle à Fudge pour le roi (pour ceux/celles qui n'auraient pas fait le rapprochement). Merci encore à ma bêta pour ses corrections et annotations qui apportent toujours une plus-value à cette fic. La suite si vous êtes sages, les enfants ^^

*** **Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- « IMMATURE » ?! MOI ?! ET QUI INSISTE POUR GAMBADER JOYEUSEMENT ICI AU LIEU DE CHERCHER UN MOYEN DE RENTRER ? (Peut-être bien mon petit Sev, mais en même temps, si elle n'insistait pas pour y aller, il n'y aurait pas fic ^^)

- Une veine pulsait sur son front, ses dents étaient serrées et ses épaules descendaient et remontaient au rythme d'une respiration qui s'était accélérée. (Ouch, ça pue pour ton matricule, Hermione, fais gaffe ^^)

- N'AGGRAVEZ PAS VOTRE CAS : REPLACEZ VOS MAINS O_Ù_ ELLES ÉTAIENT, GRANGER ! (Grrr, à vos ordres ... XD)

- Cet effet que je vous fais, est-ce un effet qui vous piétine l'intérieur du bas-ventre en geignant « oooh s'il vous plaît professeur Snape, faites quelque chose pour combler tout ce vide qui m'entoure » ? (C'est-y pas qu'il se la péterait un tantinet XD)

- Je me demandais juste… ajouta-t-il en s'accroupissant afin d'inspecter le parterre. (Non ?! Il est quand même pas en train de chercher... un p'tit coin tranquille, si ? XD)

- Elle l'entendit chuchoter quelque chose sur « les avantages de la naïveté » puis se retrouva étendue sur le dos, ses hanches prises en étau entre les genoux du maître es potions agenouillé au dessus d'elle. (Ah, bah, en fin de compte, c'est bien ça qu'il cherchait... ^^)

- Au point où nous en sommes actuellement, monsieur vous prendrait même sur des braises. (Roooh … Et il est chaud baraque à frites en plus XD)

- Lorsque la jeune femme lui empoigna les fesses (Argh, miam ^^), il rompit le baiser afin de lui adresser un haussement de sourcils qui se froncèrent immédiatement après.

- Oh, pardon ! s'exclama Deux, gêné par-dessus le buisson derrière lequel le couple se trouvait.(Mais qu'on lui coupe la tête à celui-là Qu'est-qu'il a besoin de les interrompre et justement à ce moment-LA en plus ! *Qui a dit 'frustrée' ?! * XD)

- CE QUE JE M'APPRETAIS A PLANTER ALLAIT POUSSER, CROYEZ-MOI ! (Roooh, celle-là est juste exceptionnelle *clap clap clap*... Je t'ai déjà dit que t'étais trop forte ? Et bien, je l'redis ^^)

- Avec ses yeux globuleux et son absence de cou, la reine trapue réveillait en effet de mauvais souvenirs. Tout comme le corpulent roi à la chevelure grise surmonté d'un chapeau melon. (Tu ne pouvais pas mieux faire ^^ Ombrage et son sacro-saint Fudge … tout un programme XD)

- Elles n'y sont plus, Votre Majesté, s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix. (Roooh, c'est pas beau de mentir ^^)

- considérez tous ces objets pour autre chose et cette partie fera un substitut acceptable. (Heu... un bon substitut... mouais, mais alors, il faut ajouter une bonne dose d'imagination … et encore, hein )

- Pendant que les joueurs jouaient tous à la fois, que leurs serpents se dressaient (*se retient autant qu'elle peut* non, non, non, je ne ferai pas de remarques scabreuses sur 'leurs serpents dressés' XD) au moment de frapper leurs crapauds qui bondissaient juste avant et que les soldats se relevaient pour se déplacer sur le terrain, la sorcière reçut une leçon de swing dans les règles (du sport d'abord, des films pornographiques ensuite.

- Lequel, étant appuyé contre celle-ci, retransmettait à son intimité humide la moindre des vibrations qui lui était provoquées par ses gestes. (Heu, où se trouve le bureau d'inscription pour les apprentis 'croquetistes', je veux aussi des cours... ^^)

- C'est-vous-qui-avait-parlé-de-substitut, souffla-t-il langoureusement à son oreille en lui faisant intimer un mouvement de va et vient le long du serpent-maillet. (Hihi : Severus Chaud Bouillant Tobias Snape XD)

- Bientôt la reine entra dans une colère furieuse et se mit à trépigner en criant « QU'ON COUPE LA TETE A CELUI-CI ! » ou « QU'ON COUPE LA TETE A CELLE-LA ! » (Pfff, celle-là, si quelqu'un pouvait lui COUPER LA LANGUE, ça nous ferait des vacances ) toutes les secondes.

- Mais il peut me baiser la main, si cela lui fait plaisir. (Bien sûr... et les fesses, ça te plairait aussi )


	9. Histoire du faux-kraken

**CHAPITRE IX.  
HISTOIRE DU FAUX-KRAKEN.**

— Comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir, mon bon ami ! s'exclama la duchesse en passant un bras sous celui (libre, l'autre tenant le maillet-serpent) de Snape afin de l'entraîner avec elle à l'écart. La morale est : « Oh, c'est l'amour, l'amour qui fait aller le monde à la ronde ! »

« Un aller direct pour la colère noire, une personne, moins de 25 ans, merci » se dit Hermione qui n'avait pas attendu de se répondre à elle-même pour embarquer en marchant derrière le couple. « Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là ? Est-ce que je vais me pendre au bras de Malfoy père, moi ? Par Merlin, il n'est même pas encore vraiment à moi que je me le fais déjà prendre par une autre ! Et quelle autre, en plus ! »

— Vous être préoccupé par quelque chose, mon cher, et ça vous fait oublier de parler, lança la duchesse au maître es potions multipliant des regards par-dessus son épaule, vers son élève qui, perdue dans ses pensées, n'en remarqua aucun. Je ne peux pas vous dire quelle est la morale de ce fait, mais je trouverai.

— Peut-être qu'il n'y en a pas, grinça le sorcier avec agacement.

La femme se serra plus près de lui tout en parlant, appuyant son menton désagréablement pointu sur son épaule dans une intention manifeste de se rapprocher toujours plus. Ce qui n'échappa à la sorcière qui serrait tellement les poings que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses paumes. « _Jalouse, Granger ?_ » ricana narquoisement une voix suave dans sa tête. Plutôt que de répliquer sèchement, elle décida de s'y prendre à sa manière en donnant dans le dénigrement. « _Jalouse ? A quoi bon ? Elle n'est pas votre élève et vous ne pourriez pas être son père… Elle remplit donc deux critères qui vous tiennent à cœur, elle…_ » pensa-t-elle aussi fortement que possible la jeune femme en espérant qu'il puisse ainsi l'entendre.

Une houleuse discussion mentale s'en suivit : « _Je pensais qu'on en était plus là, espèce d'idiote_ » / « _Ce n'est pas moi qui me promène au bras d'une autre personne_. » / « _Je vous signale que si les choses étaient inversées, ça fait un moment déjà que je vous aurais récupérée._ _Alors qu'est-ce que fichez encore derrière, à nous suivre avec cet insupportable air résigné ?_ » / « _Parce que vous n'êtes pas assez grand pour la repousser vous-même ?_ » / « _Il se trouve que j'ai déjà fait plusieurs tentatives et je ne sais pas comment elle s'y prend mais je n'arrive pas à me défaire d'elle._ »

— Je suis sûre que vous vous demandez pourquoi je ne passe pas mon bras autour de votre taille, dit la duchesse au maître es potions. C'est que je ne me fie pas trop à votre serpent. Voulez-vous que j'essaie ?

— Il pourrait vous mordre, avertit-il, n'ayant manifestement pas envie de faire cet essai.

— A moins que ce ne soit moi qui le fasse, fit virulemment Hermione, qui s'était plantée devant eux pour leur barrer le chemin. J'apprécie très moyennement que vous vous pavaniez au bras de mon compagnon.

— Et la morale est : « un hippogriffe vaut mieux que deux gros veracrasses », lâcha gaiement la duchesse.

La sorcière attrapa le bras de Snape et le tira violemment vers elle, ce qui eut pour effet de le libérer de l'emprise de la femme. Satisfaite, la plus jeune des deux fit un pas vers l'autre, de sorte à ce que le maître es potions ricanant se retrouve légèrement en retrait à l'arrière.

— Non. La morale est : « qui se ressemble s'assemble », corrigea Hermione d'un ton déterminé. Alors pour l'avoir, il faudrait que vous plongiez votre nez dans les livres au lieu de le garder collé contre le miroir. Ce dont je doute que vous soyez capable. Et même si vous l'étiez, vous n'auriez aucune chance de toute façon puisque la place est prise. C'est assez clair comme ça ou il faut que je vous sorte une autre morale pour que vous compreniez mieux ?

La jeune femme secoua machinalement la tête comme pour chasser Snape de son esprit lorsqu'elle l'entendit lui dire : « _Vous devriez vous mettre en colère plus souvent, vous êtes très exci… »_ Elle ne perçut pas la suite car la duchesse reprit la parole et sa voix couvrit alors celle du professeur.

— Encore à réfléchir, demanda-t-elle en s'adressant à Snape.

— J'en ai bien le droit, répondit-il sèchement.

— A peu près le même que les gobelins de voler, et la mo…

Néanmoins et au grand étonnement du couple, elle s'interrompit au milieu de son mot favori, morale. Les sorciers se retournèrent pour voir ce qu'elle regardait avec inquiétude. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi nez à nez avec la reine, les bras croisés et la lèvre inférieure tremblante de fureur.

— Hors d'ici ou je vous fais couper la tête, choisissez ! s'écria-t-elle en désignant du doigt la duchesse qui partit aussitôt. Vous deux, venez continuer notre partie, dit-elle au professeur et à son élève en se plaçant entre eux pour les pousser ensuite d'une main dans le dos en direction de la pelouse.

La reine faisant comprendre à tous que leur manque de réactivité leur coûterait la vie, les autres invités qui se reposaient en son absence bondirent sur leurs pieds et se hâtèrent de reprendre le jeu. Tout au long de la partie, elle ordonna qu'on coupe la tête à celui-ci, qu'on coupe la tête à celle-là. Et comme les condamnés étaient arrêtés par les soldats qui donc cessaient de servir d'arceaux, il n'en resta bientôt plus et tous les participants en dehors du couple royal et sorcier, étaient promis à l'exécution.

— Avez-vous vu le faux-kraken ? lança la reine au duo qui lui fit signe que non de la tête.

— Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est, un « faux-kraken » précisa Hermione.

— C'est vrai que le nom laisse place à des milliers de suppositions… laquelle choisir ? siffla Snape.

— Eh bien, venez ! Et il vous racontera son histoire.

Comme ils s'en allaient ensemble, la jeune femme entendit le roi annoncer à voix basse à toute la compagnie que tout le monde était gracié. Ils rencontrèrent bientôt un Griffon. Un sourire étira les lèvres de la sorcière à lui en décrocher la mâchoire et elle se tourna vers le Serpentard qui marmonnait déjà son agacement dans sa barbe à la vue de l'animal et qui soupira bruyamment quand il vit en plus son air ravi.

— Debout ! fit la reine au Griffon. Amenez ces personnes voir le faux-kraken pour qu'il leur raconte son histoire, il faut que je retourne vérifier que les sanctions que j'ai ordonnées sont bien appliquées, ajouta-t-elle avant de partir en laissant le couple seul avec lui.

— Quelle farce, lâcha l'animal après qu'elle ait disparu.

— Quelle est la farce, s'il-vous-plaît ? le questionna Hermione avec révérence.

— Elle ! C'est une idée qu'elle se fait : on n'exécute jamais personne, vous savez. Venez donc !

Les sorciers firent quelques pas avec lui et aperçurent bientôt le faux-kraken assis sur un petit récif. C'était une espèce singulière car ses écailles étaient blondes et faisaient briller ses yeux gris. A mesure que le trio s'approchait de lui, la jeune femme pouvait l'entendre soupirer de tristesse.

— Pourquoi est-il si triste ? demanda-t-elle.

— C'est une idée qu'il se fait : il n'est pas triste, vous savez. Venez donc !

Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au faux-kraken qui les regarda sans rien dire. Le Griffon annonça alors que le couple voulait connaître son histoire. La créature acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et les pria de s'asseoir et de ne pas ouvrir la bouche tant qu'elle n'aurait pas fini. Ils s'assirent donc en silence.

— Je devrais peut-être tenter quelque chose avec lui pour rééquilibrer la balance, chuchota Hermione au maître es potions qui blêmit brièvement avant de reprendre contenance aussi vite

— Parce que vous êtes portée sur le visqueux, maintenant ? répliqua-t-il dans un murmure. Si c'est ça, permettez-moi de vous rappeler que j'ai quelque chose dans la bouche qui pourrait faire l'affaire, ajouta-t-il avant de faire claquer sa langue contre son palais, les lèvres juste assez entrouvertes pour qu'elle la voit.

— Auparavant… dit le faux-kraken pendant que les sorciers se défiaient du regard. J'étais un vrai kraken…

— Vous êtes dégoûtant, professeur.

— Et vous ne savez pas le tiers de ce que j'ai prévu pour vous.

— … quand nous étions plus jeunes, nous allions au bordel au fond de la mer. La mère maquerelle était une vieille tortue nous l'appelions Minerva…

— Dans ce cas, je devrais m'intéresser à quelqu'un de plus élégant. Dommage que Sirius ne soit plus là.

— Il faut bien dire qu'il n'y a rien de plus propre qu'un clébard des rues couvert de puces.

— … nous recevions la meilleure éducation sexuelle possible, nous allions tous les soirs au bordel…

— De toute manière, c'est avec vous que j'ai envie de faire certaines choses.

— Et pourrais-je savoir ce que vous voulez que je vous fasse ?

— … il y avait, au bas du prospectus : « l'andromaque, le 69 et la sodomie en sus »…

— Mais monsieur, qui a dit que je parlais de ce que je voulais que _vous_ me fassiez ?

— Et que dois-je comprendre par là ?

— … seulement je ne suivais que les cours ordinaires : missionnaire et levrette…

— Dites donc vous deux, s'exclama le griffon dans un grognement. C'est pas bientôt fini ces bavardages ?

— Et de quoi parlez-vous pendant que vous ne m'écoutez pas ? les interrogea le faux-kraken.

— De sexe et vous ? répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

— Pareil.

Les sorciers firent mine de se montrer attentifs à la suite de l'histoire du faux-kraken mais leur concentration était dirigée sur un autre objet : Snape harcelaient mentalement de questions Hermione qui s'efforçait de résister à ses assauts dans son esprit. Tout à coup, le vide s'y fit. S'étonnant de ce silence soudain, elle se tourna vers le maître es potions qu'elle surprit ainsi en train de se contorsionner d'une façon assez comique pour échapper à un tentacule noué autour de son entrejambe.

— J'ai toujours su que tu avais des penchants homosexuels mais ce n'est pas mon cas, hoqueta-t-il. Et toi, tu ne pourrais pas m'aider au lieu de rester là à rire bêtement ?

Déconcertée par son brusque usage du tutoiement, la jeune femme redoubla plutôt de bêtise, avec sa mine atterrée et son sourire niais. Elle s'apprêtait à réagir quand elle se figea dans un couinement : un tentacule venait de s'enrouler autour de ses seins. Lorsqu'elle jeta un regard en biais dans la direction de son professeur, celui-ci la foudroya du sien en la traitant « d'idiote désespérante et ça se veut la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération. La vie ne se limite pas à tourner des pages, Granger. Il va falloir que vous appreniez à être plus réactive, par Merlin ! »

— Maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention, fit le faux-kraken. Je vais pouvoir continuer… où en étais-je ?

— Avez-vous suivi le cours du professeur de langue ? intervint le griffon en agitant une patte.

— Il enseignait la fellation et le cunnilingus si je me souviens bien… Non, je n'ai jamais suivi ses cours.

— Bon je devrais arriver à prendre ma baguette en main, haleta Snape qui se débattait toujours.

— J'espère bien que vous le pouvez, répliqua Hermione avec un sourire en coin qui lui fit aussitôt dresser un sourcil. Parce que sinon, on ne va pas réussir à se libérer, ajouta-t-elle après avoir laissé un temps.

— Je pourrai vous prouver que je suis tout à fait capable de la brandir, rétorqua-t-il avant de braquer sa baguette sur l'un puis l'autre tentacule qui prirent alors feu.

Les sorciers se levèrent d'un bond et se placèrent l'un à côté de l'autre tandis que le faux-kraken excédé trempait ses deux appendices enflammés dans l'eau qui l'entourait.

— Combien d'heures de leçon aviez-vous par jour ? dit Hermione pour le distraire de sa colère.

— Dix heures, le premier. Neuf le second, et ainsi de suite.

— Une méthode qui plairait beaucoup à vos amis, fit remarquer Snape dans un rictus.

— On les appelle leçon parce qu'on les laisse là peu à peu, expliqua le griffon.

— Donc le onzième jour est un congé. Mais que se passe-t-il le douzième ?

— Assez des leçons, s'exclama le griffon d'un ton décidé. Parlez-leur des jeux maintenant.

* * *

_Note de Sevy4eveR_ : *se demande où l'auteur va chercher tout ça* XD

Je dois avouer que ce chapitre m'a vraiment fait rire du début à la fin. Il est vraiment excellent. Le passage avec le faux-kraken est certainement le plus mémorable. Cette 'conversation' entre les trois protagonistes est sacrément tordante, j'aime beaucoup la façon dont elle se déroule et j'avoue que je me suis fait le plaisir de la relire plus d'une fois. Je le dis pratiquement à chaque fin de chapitre, mais je ne peux m'empêcher, une fois encore de saluer ton style et tes idées qui sont vraiment à mourir de rire. Une fois encore c'est de l'excellent travail et j'attends impatiemment la suite de cette fic.

_Note de DaPlok_ : * l'auteur aussi ^^*

Le chapitre original était tellement sage qu'il en était désespérément ennuyeux pour des adultes. D'où la DaPlokisation radicale ! Merci Sevy pour tes compliments et tes annotations qui donnent toujours aussi bien la réplique à mes conneries :) et c'est pas peu dire ! Sinon, pour le faux-kraken, certain(e)s d'entre vous auront peut-être trouvé la référence mais comme d'autres non : c'était Lucius.

*** **Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- « Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là ? Est-ce que je vais me pendre au bras de Malfoy père, moi ? (Héhé... et jalouse comme une tigresse, avec ça XD)

- La femme se serra plus près de lui tout en parlant, appuyant son menton désagréablement pointu sur son épaule dans une intention manifeste de se rapprocher toujours plus. (Et là ! Bas les pattes ! )

- « _Jalouse, Granger ?_ » ricana narquoisement une voix suave dans sa tête. (Et en plus il la relance XD)

- C'est que je ne me fie pas trop à votre serpent. (Hum... lequel ? XD)

- A moins que ce ne soit moi qui le fasse, fit virulemment Hermione, qui s'était plantée devant eux pour leur barrer le chemin. J'apprécie très moyennement que vous vous pavaniez au bras de mon compagnon. (Et paf, dans tes dents la duchesse ...XD)

- C'est assez clair comme ça ou il faut que je vous sorte une autre morale pour que vous compreniez mieux ? (Ahaaa... Hermione 1 - Le pot de colle 0 XD)

- Hors d'ici ou je vous fais couper la tête, choisissez ! s'écria-t-elle en désignant du doigt la duchesse qui partit aussitôt. (Bien fait ! Et bien, je crois que tout compte fait, j'aime bien la reine... oui enfin, un tout petit peu hein, faut quand même pas pousser bobonne dans les orties, surtout quand elle a pas de culottes XD)

- La reine faisant comprendre à tous que leur manque de réactivité leur coûterait la vie (et la tête ^^), les autres invités qui se reposaient en son absence bondirent sur leurs pieds et se hâtèrent de reprendre le jeu.

- C'est vrai que le nom laisse place à des milliers de suppositions… laquelle choisir ? siffla Snape. (Pfff, c'est malin ^^)

- Les sorciers firent quelques pas avec lui et aperçurent bientôt le faux-kraken assis sur un petit récif. C'était une espèce singulière car ses écailles étaient blondes et faisaient briller ses yeux gris. (Tiens, serait-ce Drago? ^^)

- Si c'est ça, permettez-moi de vous rappeler que j'ai quelque chose dans la bouche qui pourrait faire l'affaire, ajouta-t-il avant de faire claquer sa langue contre son palais, les lèvres juste assez entrouvertes pour qu'elle la voit. (Mmmmh, charmant tout plein … ^^)

- Vous êtes dégoûtant, professeur. (Ben sur ce coup-là, quand même un peu, effectivement XD)

- La mère maquerelle était une vieille tortue nous l'appelions Minerva… (Merde alors... Minerva en maquerelle ?! J'adore l'idée XD)

- Dommage que Sirius ne soit plus là. (Ouch, le coup bas )

- Et pourrais-je savoir ce que vous voulez que je vous fasse ? (Hum... Est-ce VRAIMENT nécessaire de préciser ^^)

- il y avait, au bas du prospectus : « l'andromaque, le 69 et la sodomie en sus »… (Wow... tout un programme ^^)

- Pareil. (Je crois que ce passage restera gravé dans ma mémoire pour un bon bout de temps ... T'as fait très fort cette fois encore ^^)

- Elle s'apprêtait à réagir quand elle se figea dans un couinement : un tentacule venait de s'enrouler autour de ses seins. (Apparemment, c'est un faux-kraken mais un vrai-pervers XD)

- Maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention, fit le faux-kraken. Je vais pouvoir continuer… où en étais-je ? (Je dirais : à la partouze ou au bondage ... XD)

- Il enseignait la fellation et le cunnilingus si je me souviens bien… Non, je n'ai jamais suivi ses cours. (XD)

- J'espère bien que vous le pouvez, répliqua Hermione avec un sourire en coin qui lui fit aussitôt dresser un sourcil. (Mais c'est du lançage de sous-entendus tout azimute dans ce chapitre, grrrrr, j'adore ça ^^)

- Les sorciers se levèrent d'un bond et se placèrent l'un à côté de l'autre tandis que le faux-kraken excédé (J'aurai plutôt dit : obsédé... mais bon XD) trempait ses deux appendices enflammés dans l'eau qui l'entourait.


	10. Le quadrille des homards

**CHAPITRE X.  
LE QUADRILLE DE HOMARDS.**

Comme ils se tenaient épaule contre épaule, Hermione sentit Snape se crisper à côté d'elle et frôla sa main de la sienne en guise de soutien. Sans oser le regarder par crainte de briser l'instant, elle se contenta de sourire discrètement quand ses doigts à lui enveloppèrent les siens juste avant qu'ils ne s'en éloignent.

— C'est pour pouvoir vous retenir de nous causer des ennuis, siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

— Bien sûr, monsieur, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulut le plus neutre possible. Bien sûr…

— Savez-vous danser le quadrille de homards ? fit tout à coup le faux-kraken.

— Non… répondit prudemment la jeune femme qui vit du coin de l'œil son professeur blêmir d'anticipation.

— Venez par ici ! s'enthousiasma le griffon en agitant ses pattes pour leur faire signe de se rapprocher.

— Cer-tai-ne-ment-pas, répliqua lentement Snape.

— Oh allez, ça ne doit pas être si terrible ! s'exclama son élève qui s'attira en retour un regard noir.

— Depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici, votre maison a perdu tous ses points pour cette année mais je peux commencer à retirer ceux de la prochaine.

Incapable de renoncer à apprendre quelque chose de nouveau, Hermione haussa vaguement les épaules avec déception mais s'avança tout de même jusqu'au bord de l'eau. Lorsqu'elle fit remarquer aux deux animaux qu'elle n'avait pas de partenaire, ils se ruèrent vers elle en se bousculant sans ménagement. Quelques coups échangés plus tard, ce fut finalement le faux-kraken qui arriva en premier auprès d'elle sous le reniflement méprisant du sorcier resté parfaitement immobile.

— Bon... enlacez-vous, dit le griffon à contrecœur.

Le faux-kraken se repliant sur lui-même pour se mettre à la hauteur de la sorcière, celle-ci posa ses mains de chaque côté de son cou, sur ce qui pouvait correspondre à l'emplacement de ses épaules, et il lui entoura la taille de deux tentacules. Lorsque les quatre autres se promenèrent sur son corps l'air de rien, sa mine faussement détendue (destinée à ne pas faire au maître es potions le plaisir de voir son dégoût) se fit réprobatrice malgré sa volonté de ne rien laisser paraître de sa gêne.

— Hé ! s'écria soudain Snape. Il ne faudrait peut-être pas abuser non plus… avertit-il en braquant sa baguette en direction du faux-kraken pour raviver le souvenir des sorts précédents et obtenir l'éloignement immédiat des tentacules baladeurs.

— Avancez deux fois, voilà, se remit à guider le griffon. Balancez, comme ça. Encore une fois…

— Et ensuite ? se hasarda à lui demander le sorcier, les bras maintenant croisés contre son torse.

— Ensuite…reprit l'animal. L'un doit jeter l'autre aussi loin à la mer qu'il le peut !

Pris de court, le maître es potions n'eut pas le temps de réagir que son élève était déjà projetée au large. Le griffon annonçant que « l'autre devait nager à sa poursuite », il dissuada le faux-kraken de le faire d'une menace de sa baguette tout en se précipitant dans l'eau. Il progressa rapidement jusqu'à la jeune femme qui, se maintenant difficilement à la surface, commençait à couler. Il lui fit alors passer les bras autour de son cou tout en entendant une voix crier « il faut faire une cabriole avant de revenir à terre ».

— Vous êtes… définitivement et… irrévocablement… stupide, articula péniblement Snape à cause de son essoufflement. Extra-scolairement parlant, précisa-t-il immédiatement après. Et…

— Merci… se vexa Hermione en se pressant toutefois contre lui, nichant son visage dans son cou.

— Je n'ai pas fini, fit-il sèchement remarquer. Je disais donc : et… c'est là que… nous nous trouvons face… à une énigme scientifique insoluble… parce que c'est pourtant quand même… la deuxième fois que je me jette à l'eau pour vous… lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de sa voix suave en nageant vers la rive.

— Tu viendrais une troisième fois si je me noyais entre mes draps ? murmura-t-elle, mutine.

— J'ai beau ne pas être charmant, je n'en suis pas moins un Prince : je viendrais toujours te secourir même si je devais plonger dans ton lit pour ça.

— C'était une danse très agréable à voir ! dit le griffon au faux-kraken qui acquiesça pendant que les sorciers revenus à terre se séchaient d'un sort. Et si vous nous racontiez quelques-unes de vos aventures ? lança-t-il ensuite au couple.

Ravie d'avoir la parole, Hermione retrouva ses esprits en moins de temps qu'il n'en aurait fallu pour le dire et en oublia jusqu'à sa rancune. Elle commença dont à leur raconter tout ce qui leur était arrivé depuis qu'elle avait vu le pitiponk blanc pour la première fois. Les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte, les deux créatures l'écoutèrent quasi-religieusement tandis que Snape déambulait à gauche à droite à la recherche d'une nouvelle direction à prendre.

— Je voudrais bien l'entendre réciter quelque chose, maintenant alors dites-lui de le faire, fit le faux-kraken au griffon comme s'il était en position de donner des ordres à la jeune femme.

— Debout, et récitez la recette du polynectar, ordonna-t-il ainsi.

Peu habituée à pouvoir étaler son savoir concernant les potions, la sorcière s'exécuta sans se faire prier :

— Ajouter 3 mesures de sisymbre et 1 bottes de polygonum dans le chaudron. Mélanger 3 fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre. Laissez bouillir 60 à 80 minutes. Ajouter 4 sangsues et 2 mesures de chrysopes pilées en une poudre fine. Faire chauffer à feu doux pendant 60 secondes. Ajouter 3 mesures de peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap et 1 mesure de corne de bicorne finement écrasée. Faire chauffer à une température élevée pendant 20 secondes. Laisser bouillir pendant entre 1080 à 1440 minutes. Ajouter 2 chrysopes. Mélanger 3 fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Ajouter un cheveu.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez là, Granger ? s'exclama le maître es potions qui refroidit son ardeur aussi sec. C'est 2 bottes de polygonum qu'il faut ajouter et pas une, à 30 secondes qu'il faut faire chauffer à feu doux et pas 60, 1 chrysope qu'il faut ajouter et pas 2 et c'est dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre la première fois et dans l'inverse la seconde qu'on mélange !

Submergée par la honte, mademoiselle-je-sais-tout tritura la bague autour de son cou en baissant les yeux. « Te tromper de cette façon ne peut signifier qu'une seule chose, Hermione, c'est que tu es devenue folle. La preuve, tu es en train de parler de toi à la troisième personne. » se fit-elle remarquer. « En même temps, tu ne pourrais pas y discuter avec toi-même comme tu le fais si tu avais perdu la tête… »

— Monsieur… geignit-il comme dans un appel désespéré. Comment ai-je pu commettre autant d'erreurs ?

— Ne lui demandez pas à lui, lâcha le griffon. Il a rectifié les vôtres par d'autres…

— PARDON ?! s'écria le concerné, furieux de voir ses compétences ainsi remises en question.

— C'était : 2,8 bottes, 38 secondes et1,8 chrysope, intervint le faux-kraken.

— CES 8 QUE VOUS RAJOUTEZ PARTOUT RENDENT LA RECETTE INCORRECTE !

— Ils ne font rien de tel ! répliqua l'animal. Soyez plus clair et dites plutôt qu'ils vous posent problème.

— PARFAITEMENT QU'ILS ME POSENT PROBLEME !

— Vous êtes un octophobe, c'est ça ?! s'indigna tout à coup le griffon en grimaçant de répulsion.

Hermione vit les huit tentacules du faux-kraken se tendre dangereusement en direction de son professeur et comprit aussitôt que la situation était sur le point de dégénérer. Elle attrapa le bras du sorcier dans une intention de le tirer en arrière pour l'éloigner au maximum de la portée des appendices. Néanmoins, il ne se laissa pas faire et resta stoïque face aux tentatives de la jeune femme de le forcer à reculer.

— DE QUEL DIPLOME DE POTIONS ETES VOUS TITULAIRES POUR ME CORRIGER, MOI ?!

— Severus… ça va mal finir… souffla calmement son élève.

— Vous avez vu comme il change de sujet quand on aborde celui de son octophobie ? lança le faux-kraken au griffon qui hoche positivement de la tête.

— J'ai entendu dire que c'était souvent comme ça avec les octophobes, renchérit celui-ci. Mais c'est pareil avec les quadrophobes, vous pouvez me croire, je sais de quoi je parle.

Une voix criant : « Le procès va commencer » s'élevant au loin mit fin à la discussion.

— Venez donc ! s'exclama le griffon qui se mit à courir.

La sorcière s'élança derrière lui mais suspendit sa course au bout de quelques secondes, s'étant aperçue que Snape n'en avait pas fait autant. Elle se retourna et soupira de lassitude quand elle le vit en train de se disputer avec le faux-kraken, ponctuant ses cris par des envois de sorts cuisants. Elle pensa un moment à rebrousser chemin avant de réaliser qu'une fois de retour à ses côtés, elle ne parviendrait probablement pas à l'obliger à suivre le griffon. Une idée un peu Serpentardienne lui vint alors à l'esprit. « Il a bien dit qu'il était un Prince, non ? Donc, si je lui fais le coup de la demoiselle en détresse, il devrait aussitôt accourir. Et de lui-même en plus… Oula, je sens que ma pauvre cheville refait des siennes ! »

— AIE ! s'écria-t-elle fortement tout en se laissant lourdement tomber à terre.

* * *

Note de _Sevy4eveR_ : Mmmmh, les choses sérieuses commencent... ils se tutoient. J'ai hâte qu'ils se retrouvent ENFIN en privé ^^ Je viens encore de passer un très bon moment et ce chapitre, même s'il est un peu plus court, était encore une réussite.

Note de _DaPlok_ : Ils se tutoient… mais surement qu'en tête à tête pour l'instant ) C'est vrai qu'il est court mais la faute à l'original ^^ En parlant d'original, il ne reste plus que deux chapitres de Carroll à adapter. Et je vais en rajouter un tout DaPlok pour vous expliquer comment notre couple préféré s'est retrouvé dans cette situation et où ça va les conduire. Plus que trois publications avant la fin de cette fic, donc…

*** **Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- Quelques coups échangés plus tard, ce fut finalement le faux-kraken qui arriva en premier auprès d'elle sous le reniflement méprisant du sorcier resté parfaitement immobile. (Ah bah quoi, râle pas Sev, t'avais qu'à y aller quand elle te l'a demandé ^^)

- Lorsque les quatre autres se promenèrent sur son corps l'air de rien, sa mine faussement détendue (destinée à ne pas faire au maître es potions le plaisir de voir son dégoût) se fit réprobatrice malgré sa volonté de ne rien laisser paraître de sa gêne. (M'en serait doutée... incapable de laisser ses tentacules dans ses poches XD)

- J'ai beau ne pas être charmant, je n'en suis pas moins un Prince : je viendrais toujours te secourir même si je devais plonger dans ton lit pour ça. (Quel courage, rien ne l'arrête... c'est inouï XD)

- Monsieur… geignit-il comme dans un appel désespéré. Comment ai-je pu commettre autant d'erreurs ? (ben oui, on se le demande toutes, Ô Grande Prêtresse de la connaissance XD)

- « Il a bien dit qu'il était un Prince, non ? Donc, si je lui fais le coup de la demoiselle en détresse, il devrait aussitôt accourir. (Effectivement... idée tout à fait digne de Serpentard ^^)

- AIE ! s'écria-t-elle fortement tout en se laissant lourdement tomber à terre. (Roooh, le chameau, c'est qu'elle lui sort le grand jeu ! XD)


	11. Qui a volé les tartes ?

**CHAPITRE XI.  
QUI A VOLÉ LES TARTES ?**

Le roi et la reine de cœur étaient assis sur leur trône au milieu d'une assemblée constituée de plusieurs sortes de petits trolls et d'autres créatures, ainsi que le paquet de cartes tout entier. Devant le couple royal se tenait le valet enchaîné et entouré de deux soldats. Près du roi se trouvait le pitiponk blanc, tenant d'une main une trompette et de l'autre un rouleau de parchemin.

Au beau milieu de la salle, il y avait une table sur laquelle était posé un grand plat de tartes qui éveilla la faim d'Hermione. Elle espéra que le procès terminé, elle pourrait y goûter mais n'y crut pas trop non plus. Aussi se mit-elle à regarder autour d'elle pour distraire son attention des gargouillements de son estomac. « Alors donc, c'est le roi qui juge puisqu'il porte une perruque. Pour l'impartialité, on repassera. » se fit-elle remarquer. « _Ça_**,** c'est le banc du jury et les douze créatures, les jurés. » Comme elle s'aperçut qu'ils étaient tous occupés à écrire sur des ardoises, elle interrogea le griffon :

— Ils devraient rien avoir à écrire tant que le procès n'est pas commencé, qu'est-ce qu'ils notent ?

— Ils inscrivent leur nom pour ne pas l'oublier avant la fin du procès.

— Les cornichons ! s'écria Snape, stupéfait.

— Silence dans l'auditoire ! contra aussitôt le pitiponk blanc tandis que le roi balayait vivement la salle du regard pour voir qui parlait.

La sorcière put voir que tous les jurés étaient en train d'écrire « les cornichons » sur leurs ardoises et entendit même l'un d'entre d'eux demander à son voisin comment écrire « cornichons ». Un autre avait un crayon qui grinçait. Insupportée par ce bruit, elle le fit voler des mains de son propriétaire d'un coup de baguette cachée dans le bas de son dos. Ne le retrouvant pas par la suite, il dut écrire avec son doigt.

— Qu'on lise l'acte d'accusation ! ordonna le roi.

— La reine de cœur fit des tartes et le valet de cœur les prit, lu le pitiponk blanc sur son parchemin.

— Délibérez, lança le roi aux jurés.

— Pas toute de suite, s'opposa prudemment la créature. Il a d'autres choses à faire avant.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai... alors, appelez les témoins !

— Tout de suite, votre honneur. Le premier témoin !

Le chapelier se présenta, une tasse de thé dans une main et une tartine recouverte de chocogrenouille écrasé de l'autre.

— Excusez-moi, Majesté. Si j'apporte tout ceci, c'est je n'avais pas tout à fait fini de prendre le thé lorsqu'on est venu me chercher, expliqua-t-il.

— Vous auriez dû avoir fini, grinça le roi. Quand avez-vous commencé ?

— Le quatorze, je crois, répondit-il après avoir jeté un regard par-dessus son épaule en direction de ses deux compères, qui l'avait suivi dans la salle.

— Le quinze ! dit le lièvre.

— Le seize ! ajouta le loir.

— Notez cela ! fit le roi aux jurés qui reportèrent les trois dates sur leurs ardoises, en firent l'addition et cherchèrent à réduire le total en mornilles. Retirez votre chapeau ! exigea-t-il ensuite du chapelier.

— Il n'est pas à moi.

— Volé ! Notez cela !

— Je les vends. Je n'en ai pas à moi : je suis chapelier.

La reine enfila alors une paire de lunettes aux verres en cul-de-bouteille rendant ses yeux plus globuleux encore qu'au naturel et se mit à fixer intensément l'homme qui pâlît rapidement d'être ainsi observé.

— Faites votre déposition, dit le roi. Et cessez de vous agiter de la sorte ! ajouta-t-il alors que le chapelier passait d'un pied sur l'autre en surveillant tellement nerveusement la reine du coin de l'œil qu'il mordit sa tasse au lieu de sa tartine.

Hermione ressentit une étrange sensation indéterminée qui la fit se tourner vers Snape pour le lui dire. Il répondait qu'il éprouvait la même chose quand ils se rendirent compte de ce dont il s'agissait : ils recommençaient à grandir.

— Ne poussez pas comme ça ! s'exclama le loir. Déjà que je n'ai presque pas de place…

— Ce n'est pas de notre faute, susurra doucement la sorcière. On grandit.

— Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ici, assura-t-il avant de se déplacer de l'autre côté de la salle.

Pendant ce temps-là, la reine n'avait pas arrêté de dévisager le chapelier de plus en plus troublé.

— Faites votre déposition, répéta le roi exaspéré. Ou je vous fais exécuter.

— Je ne suis qu'un pauvre homme, Majesté, fit le concerné d'une voix chevrotante. Il y avait à peine une semaine ou deux que j'avais commencé à prendre mon thé, et avec ça, les tartines s'amincissaient et les dragées du thé…

— Les « dragées » de quoi ?

— Ça a commencé par le thé.

— Dragée commence par un d ! Vous me prenez pour un idiot ou quoi ? Continuez.

— Je ne suis qu'un pauvre homme, Majesté. Les dragées et les autres choses m'ont fait perdre la tête. Mais le lièvre dit…

— C'est faux ! l'interrompit brusquement le compère en question.

— C'est vrai !

— Je le nie !

— Il le nie ! intervint le roi. Passez là-dessus.

— Bon… alors, le loir dit. Après ça, je me suis coupé d'autres tartines de chocogrenouille.

— Qu'a dit le loir ? l'interrogea un juré.

— Je ne m'en souviens pas…

— Rappelez vous en ou je vous fais exécuter ! lança sèchement le roi.

Tragiquement, le chapelier laissa tomber tasse et tartine. Puis mit un genou à terre en s'exclamant « Je ne suis qu'un pauvre homme, Majesté ».

— Vous êtes surtout un très pauvre orateur, considéra le roi. Puisque c'est tout ce que vous savez, vous pouvez vous prosterner.

— Je ne peux pas me prosterner plus bas que ça : je suis déjà par terre, lui fit observer l'homme.

— Alors asseyez-vous.

— J'aimerais mieux si possible aller finir de prendre mon thé….

— Allez, allez, hors de ma vue !

Tandis que le chapelier quittait la cour sans demander son reste, la reine ordonna à un huissier de lui couper la tête dehors. Mais il était déjà trop loin quand celui-ci arriva à la porte.

— Appelez un autre témoin, s'exclama le roi.

La cuisinière de la duchesse se présenta, la poivrière à la main et les sorciers devinèrent qu'il s'agissait d'elle avant même qu'elle n'entre, les personnes se trouvant près de la porte s'étant mises à éternuer.

— Faites votre déposition.

— Non.

— Vous devez interroger ce témoin-là contradictoirement.

— Bien… de quoi les tartes sont-elles faites ?

— Principalement de poivre.

Coulant un regard en coin à Snape et son élève prit soudainement conscience de son malaise. Elle se souvint alors de « l'acte impardonnable » dont il lui avait évasivement parlé et, faisant le rapprochement avec son état actuel, en déduisit qu'il devait être illégal. Elle soupira : « il n'en finira donc jamais de passer pour le méchant de service… » pensa-t-elle, lasse.

— En général, les gens comme moi finissent plutôt mal quand ils se retrouvent dans ce genre d'endroit, lui confia-t-il comme s'il avait comprit qu'elle avait saisi sa gêne.

Ne sachant que répondre, elle glissa silencieusement sa main dans la sienne et la lui caressa du pouce. Elle se rendit ensuite compte de l'agitation ambiante, les huissiers mettant le loir à la porte sans qu'elle n'ait fait attention à la raison de cette expulsion, perdue dans ses pensées. Une fois le calme revenu, la cuisinière avait disparu.

— Tant pis, assura le roi. Appelez le troisième témoin.

Le pitiponk blanc consulta brièvement la liste qu'il tenait entre ses mains puis s'écria : « Hermione ! »

* * *

Note de _Sevy4ever_ : Voilà un procès comme on en voit pas tous les jours ^^ Notre pauvre Severus a dû avoir un avant-goût de ce qui pourrait lui arriver s'il met à exécution les projets dont il a parlé à Hermione... j'espère que tout ça finira bien *demande sensée être discrète à l'intention de l'auteur* XD Bon, j'ai bien aimé ce chapitre mais je dois dire que j'ai hâte de retrouver notre couple de sorciers préférés. C'est comme tu nous en as donné l'habitude, du très bon boulot ^^

Note de _DaPlok_ : A peine flag la demande, Sevy :) C'est vrai que le couple était moins présent dans ce chapitre mais trop l'imposer aurait gâché son rythme. Au programme du prochain, la fin du procès et le retour de nos deux sorciers préférés.

*** **Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- Elle espéra que le procès terminé, elle pourrait y goûter mais n'y crut pas trop non plus.(Ouais, ben chez moi on dit laisse croire les biguines. En gros : te fais pas trop d'illusions ^^)

- Notez cela ! fit le roi aux jurés qui reportèrent les trois dates sur leurs ardoises, en firent l'addition et cherchèrent à réduire le total en mornilles. (Ah ben oui, c'est logique, mais il ne faut pas qu'ils oublient de retenir deux noises par tartine XD)

- Il répondait qu'il éprouvait la même chose quand ils se rendirent compte de ce dont il s'agissait : ils recommençaient à grandir. (Oups... c'est bien le moment, tiens )

- Dragée commence par un d ! Vous me prenez pour un idiot ou quoi ? Continuez. (XD)

- Puisque c'est tout ce que vous savez, vous pouvez vous prosterner. (Et ben, il se prend pas pour de la crotte de veracrasse, le roi XD)

- Principalement de poivre. (Miam … quand je pense que mon mari dit que ma cuisine est bof bof... XD)


	12. La déposition d'Hermione

**CHAPITRE XII.  
DÉPOSITION D'HERMIONE.**

Ayant oublié qu'elle avait grandi ces derniers instants, Hermione bouscula le banc des jurés en se levant et le renversa, faisant ainsi tomber l'ensemble de ses occupants sur la foule en contrebas. Confuse, elle ramassa les jurés qu'elle réinstalla dans le meuble tout juste remis en place par le maître es potions. Lequel se planta à côté d'elle face au juge et refusa de s'éloigner malgré les exclamations en ce sens.

— Le procès ne pourra pas rependre tant que les jurés ne seront pas tous correctement assis, annonça gravement le roi dans un regard appuyé à la sorcière.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au banc et vit que dans sa précipitation, elle avait disposé certaines créatures dans la mauvaise position, la tête à l'envers ou le dos tourné à la salle. Aussi les replaça-t-elle convenablement. Une fois chacun d'eux remis de l'incident, leurs ardoises et crayons récupérés, ils se mirent à l'écrire en s'échangeant des détails entre eux.

— Que savez-vous ? demanda le roi à la jeune femme.

— Tout un tas de choses, lui assura-t-elle franchement.

— Granger, il parle seulement du procès, lui chuchota Snape à l'oreille.

— Oh oui, c'est vrai ! Absolument rien alors.

— Voilà qui est très important, lança le roi en se tournant vers les jurés pour qu'ils prennent note.

— Votre Majesté voulait plutôt dire peu important, les en empêcha le pitiponk blanc.

— Bien sur que c'est ce que je voulais dire !

La jeune femme étant assez proche d'eux pour regarder sur leurs ardoises, elle put y lire que certains des jurés consignaient « très important » et d'autres « peu important » tandis que le roi écrivait dans son carnet.

— Règle 42 : _Toute_ _personne mesurant plus d'1 mètre 90 devra quitter la cour, _s'écria-t-il tout à coup.

— Nous ne faisons pas cette taille, s'opposèrent les sorciers sur lequel tous les regards s'étaient braqués.

— Si, insista le roi.

— Près de 2 mètres, même, ajouta la reine.

— Cette règle est irrecevable, gronda Snape dans un rictus menaçant. Vous venez de l'inventer.

— C'est la plus ancienne du livre ! se défendit le couple royal.

— Si c'était le cas, elle porterait le numéro un, contra fièrement Hermione.

— Délibérez ! dit le roi aux jurés dans une intention manifeste d'éluder.

— On vient de ramasser ce papier ! annonça le pitiponk blanc.

— Qui a-t-il dedans ? l'interrogea la reine.

— C'est une lettre écrite par l'accusé à quelqu'un.

— Comme si elle allait être écrite à personne, lâcha sarcastiquement Snape.

— Curieux, je ne connais aucun quelqu'un… pensa tout haut le roi.

— Tout le monde connaît quelqu'un, s'exclama Hermione, ulcérée par sa bêtise.

— Eh bien pas moi ! Nous n'avons pas les mêmes fréquentations de toute évidence.

— A qui est-elle adressée ? questionna un juré.

— Elle ne l'est pas du tout, répondit le pitiponk blanc. Et il n'y a rien d'écrit dessus, ajouta-t-il avant de la déplier. Ce n'est pas une lettre, c'est un poème.

— Est-ce l'écriture de l'accusé ? demanda un autre juré.

— Non.

— Il a du imiter l'écriture d'un autre, supposa vivement le roi. Peut-être de quelqu'un, d'ailleurs.

— Excusez-moi, intervint le valet. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai écrit cette lettre. Et on ne peut pas prouver le contraire puisqu'il n'y a pas de signature.

— Vous vous accusez d'autant plus ! Il fallait avoir de bien mauvais intentions pour ne pas la signer ! s'écria le roi qui s'attira ainsi les applaudissements de la salle.

— Voilà qui prouve sa culpabilité, fit la reine.

— Pas du tout, s'insurgea Hermione.

— Lisez ces vers, ordonna le roi au pitiponk.

La lecture terminée, le couple royal s'exclama que le jury devait désormais délibérer quand la jeune femme les interrompit malgré l'interdiction formelle de son professeur d'intervenir à nouveau. Ainsi lâcha-t-elle d'une voix forte :

— Ce poème n'a strictement rien à voir avec le vol des tartes ! C'est juste… un poème, enfin !

— MERCI, MADEMOISELLE ! s'écria le valet, furieux de l'accusation dont il faisait l'objet.

— ARRETEZ CA TOUT DE SUITE, J'AI HORREUR DES GENS QUI CRIENT ! hurla aussitôt la reine.

— Que le jury délibère, répéta le roi, pour l'énième fois depuis le début de la séance.

— Non ! l'interrompit sèchement la reine. On l'exécute d'abord, on délibérera ensuite.

— Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! s'indigna la sorcière qui se débattait frénétiquement entre les bras du maître es potions essayant de la retenir dans son exaspération. Et pourquoi pas l'envoyer directement à Azkaban pendant que vous y êtes ?!

— Tu mélanges tout… lui fit remarquer son professeur à voix basse.

— TAISEZ-VOUS ! ordonna la reine, les joues rougies par la colère.

— JE NE ME TAIRAI PAS !

— QU'ON LUI COUPE LA TETE !

Le paquet de carte bondit en l'air et retomba en tourbillonnant autour du couple. Hermione sentit Snape la serrer contre lui en lui maintenant la tête contre son torse, courbant le buste pour la protéger. Puis elle se trouva assise le dos contre un arbre et la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Ginny.

— Ah, tu te réveilles enfin ! lui lança son amie dans un sourire amusé tandis qu'elle cherchait le maître es potions du regard sans le trouver.

— Oh non, j'ai rêvé… soupira-t-elle, catastrophée par ce constat.

— Eh 'mione ! l'interpella Harry en marchant vers les filles accompagné de Ron. Y'a Snape qui te cherche.

— Et il est fu-rax, ajouta le roux frémissant de crainte.

— Il a dit pourquoi il voulait me voir ? les interrogea-t-elle d'une faible voix mélancolique.

— Ben c'est qu'on n'a pas tout compris… fit le survivant dans un échange de regard avec son ami. Hein ?

— Ouais, confirma Ron. Il a dit qu'il voulait que tu viennes parce qu'il avait « quelque chose à te prouver », un truc bizarre dans le genre.

— Et aussi que si on ne te passait pas le message, il m'enfoncerait une tartine de chocogrenouille dans la gorge pour aller avec mon thé et qu'il trouerait celle de Ron comme ça ce serait plus facile pour y planter une paille… continua Harry. Non mais il était super étrange, on aurait dit que… tu vois…

— Il avait respiré les vapeurs d'une potion de Neville ! finit Ginny avant d'éclater de rire avec les deux garçons car leur amie n'esquissa pas même un sourire.

— Quand est-ce que vous allez enfin avoir plus de considération pour Neville ?! s'agaça-t-elle en effet.

La sorcière laissa ses amis à leur incompréhension face à sa réaction qu'ils jugèrent excessive, les entendant vaguement dire qu'elle était aussi délirante que leur professeur et se mit à courir en direction du château dont elle passa bientôt les portes. Elle poursuivit sa course à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la salle de défense contre les forces du mal qu'elle traversa sans s'arrêter pour se rendre dans le bureau professoral attenant. C'est seulement une fois à l'intérieur qu'elle se figea, essoufflée et suspendue dans l'expectative car elle réalisa qu'après tout, elle n'était pas sûre de ce qui allait se passer, pas sûre que ses espérances ne seraient pas déçues…

S'étant retournée vers à la porte pour la refermer derrière elle, la jeune femme prit une profonde respiration avant de lentement faire volte-face. Son regard s'accrocha alors immédiatement à celui du professeur assis derrière son bureau et qui devait la fixer depuis qu'elle était entrée. Un petit soupir attristé franchit ses lèvres quand elle trouva au sorcier une expression indéchiffrable et constata bien vite que son attitude ne trahissait aucun signe pouvant indiquer qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés.

— Vous… vous vouliez… me voir… ? balbutia-t-elle dans un reniflement pour retenir ses larmes.

D'un mouvement souple, il se leva et contourna rapidement son bureau pour venir se planter devant elle qui eut l'impression familière de rétrécir alors qu'il la toisait de toute sa hauteur sans prononcer un seul mot.

— La dernière fois que je t'ai vu pleurer, je me suis retrouvé trempé… finit-il par lâcher avec un rictus après un long, très long moment passé à garder le silence.

— C'est méchant ce que tu viens de me faire, lança-t-elle en croisant les bras dans une mine boudeuse qu'elle perdit aussitôt que l'enlaçant, il l'embrassa en les conduisant dans sa chambre par la cheminée.

Le baiser suspendu le temps de bazarder leurs chaussures dans la pièce, le couple le reprit et Snape fit reculer Hermione jusqu'à ce que ses mollets butent contre le bord du lit. Elle se laissa alors tomber en arrière en se servant d'une prise autour de son cou pour l'entraîner avec elle dans sa chute sur le matelas. Il prit appui sur ses mains posées à plat de chaque côté de sa tête et se pencha pour suçoter ses lèvres du bout des siennes alors qu'elle lui retirait la redingote. Elle lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille pendant qu'il retroussait son pull qu'il lui retira ensuite. Ils se redressèrent et entreprirent de se déboutonner mutuellement la chemise. Puis l'ôtèrent et la jetèrent par terre, chacun de leur côté. Après quoi ils observèrent réciproquement le torse de l'autre avant de fondre sur sa bouche.

Il dégrafa son soutien-gorge et gémit faiblement à la vue de la poitrine qui jaillit ainsi sous ses yeux. Ses mains lui caressant le bas du dos, elle l'embrassa dans le cou tandis qu'il malaxait ses seins, les faisant rouler sous ses doigts. Avant de les prendre entre ses lèvres l'un après l'autre pour en faire durcir la pointe en les mordant à petits coups de façon répétée, lui arrachant une série de soupirs lascifs. Elle flatta un moment la bosse déformant son pantalon puis glissa les doigts à l'intérieur tout en restant en-dehors de son boxer pour le stimuler de plus près mais pas directement. Il hoqueta à ce contact qui passa rapidement de plutôt timide à franchement audacieux.

Lorsqu'elle se rallongea sur le dos, il s'inclina en avant pour retracer de sa bouche la ligne allant d'entre ses seins jusqu'au bas de son ventre. Il lui remonta la jupe sur les cuisses et abaissa sa culotte puis titilla son intimité humide de sa langue s'y glissant de temps à autre. Elle lui plongea alors les mains dans les cheveux en se tortillant de plaisir. Comme il quitta le lit le temps de retirer son pantalon et son boxer, elle en profita pour se débarrasser de sa jupe et de sa culotte, les envoyant rejoindre les vêtements masculins amassés sur le sol. L'embrassant à pleine bouche à son retour au-dessus d'elle, elle le fit rouler sur le côté pour se retrouver à califourchon sur lui.

Quand elle empoigna son membre dressé, il échappa un râle sourd qui l'incita à resserrer son emprise. Il s'appuya sur les coudes pour la regarder faire alors qu'elle prenait son gland en bouche, faisant progresser graduellement ses lèvres le long de sa hampe tout en alternant suçages et léchages. Peu après être retombé en arrière dans son abandon gémissant, il se cambra dans un juron.

Il la saisit précipitamment par les biceps pour la faire remonter et une fois leurs visages de nouveau au même niveau, la renversa en se positionnant entre ses cuisses dans la foulée. Leurs regards s'ancrèrent pour ne plus se quitter. Il la pénétra dans un gémissement libérateur commun et commença à remuer en elle qui accompagnait ses va-et-vient de légers mouvements du bassin. Ses coups de reins d'abord lents et calculés devinrent progressivement rapides et désordonnés. Et elle criait son plaisir à mesure qu'il gagnait en vigueur en grondant de plus en plus puissamment. Tout son corps se contractant bientôt, elle se resserra autour de lui, l'emportant avec elle dans sa jouissance. Criant avec elle, il se déversa avant de s'effondrer dans un grognement satisfait sans encore se retirer. Ce qu'il fit quelques secondes plus tard malgré le geignement plaintif qu'elle lui adressa alors.

Elle s'installa ensuite entre ses bras, lui enserrant la taille d'un bras en posant sa tête sur son épaule. En bon mâle qu'il était, il s'assoupit presque aussitôt et, souriant en l'entendant se mettre à ronfler doucement, elle se dit qu'elle s'habituerait bien à ce son…

* * *

Note de _Sevy4eveR_ : Aaaah enfiiin !

Pendant une seconde j'ai cru que Severus ne se rappellerait de rien, ou, pire, n'avait pas participé au 'rêve' d'Hermione... vilaine auteur qui nous fait des frayeurs ^^ Mais je suis ravie de voir que finalement, il a bel et bien vécu toute l'aventure avec elle. Bon, même si tu m'as dit avoir ramé entre le moment ou ils arrachent leurs vêtements et le moment où Sev se met à ronfler (ce qui, entre nous, casse un peu le mythe, Sev ne ronfle pas et d'ailleurs, il ne pète pas non plus, et non, pas Sev ^^) Je peux t'assurer que le résultat est à la hauteur de mes espérances … Bon boulot ^^

Note de _DaPlok_ : La frayeur, c'était fait exprès d'abord ^^ Pour ce qui est de THE scène, avoue que tu n'attendais que ça ! Comme beaucoup, je suppose… Eh oui, ça y est : ILS L'ONT FAIT ! Mais que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? La réponse au prochain (et dernier) chapitre. Oh et pour le ronflement, le mythe est quand même un peu préservé par l'adverbe :)

*** **Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- Si c'était le cas, elle porterait le numéro un, contra fièrement Hermione. (Et toc ! ^^)

- Tout le monde connaît quelqu'un, s'exclama Hermione, ulcérée par sa bêtise. (C'est d'une logique effroyable ^^)

- Il a du imiter l'écriture d'un autre, supposa vivement le roi. Peut-être de quelqu'un, d'ailleurs. (Je ne peux qu'avouer que le roi est un fin limier hors du commun ^^)

- Non ! l'interrompit sèchement la reine. On l'exécute d'abord, on délibérera ensuite. (Bien sûr, ça tombe sous le sens XD)

- Et aussi que si on ne te passait pas le message, il m'enfoncerait une tartine de chocogrenouille dans la gorge pour aller avec mon thé et qu'il trouerait celle de Ron comme ça ce serait plus facile pour y planter une paille… continua Harry. (Severus... tu es mon héros ^^)

- Il prit appui sur ses mains posées à plat de chaque côté de sa tête et se pencha pour suçoter ses lèvres du bout des siennes alors qu'elle lui retirait la redingote. (Aller Hermione ! Vas-y... arrache tout... depuis le temps qu'on attends ça XD)

- L'embrassant à pleine bouche à son retour au-dessus d'elle, elle le fit rouler sur le côté pour se retrouver à califourchon sur lui. (Yeah ! Que le rodéo commence ! ^^)

- En bon mâle qu'il était, il s'assoupit presque aussitôt et, souriant en l'entendant se mettre à ronfler doucement, (Tiens... apparemment, c'est un truc universel, même chez les sorciers les bonnes femmes y ont droit )


	13. Et enfin

**CHAPITRE XIV.  
ET ENFIN.**

— Mais qu'avez vous fait, Minerva ?! se lamenta le directeur.

— Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi vous êtes en faites un drame, répondit son adjointe. Je n'ai fait que mettre en place le plan que vous aviez vous-même préparé pour réunir Severus et Miss Granger.

— Et vous ne vous êtes pas dit une seule seconde que si je ne l'avais pas réalisé, c'est que j'avais mes raisons de ne pas le faire ?

— J'ai pensé que c'était à cause des réticences dont j'avais fait preuve à l'égard de votre intention. Maintenant que vous le dites, j'aurais dû m'étonner que vous puissiez prendre mon avis en considération alors même que vous n'en faites toujours qu'à votre tête…

— Dites-moi exactement ce que vous avez fait.

— Ce que vous aviez prévu : j'ai effacé de leurs souvenirs celui du conte moldu « Alice au pays des merveilles » que j'ai transformé en réalité alternative à laquelle je les ai tous les deux liés pour qu'ils en deviennent les personnages principaux.

— Et… tout a fonctionné comme je l'avais voulu ?

— Depuis qu'il enseigne à Poudlard, avez-vous déjà entendu le tableau donnant accès à ses appartements se plaindre d'avoir entendu le sommier de Severus grincer une bonne partie de la nuit ?

— Eh bien le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas perdu de temps ces deux-là… et ça ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal. J'en ai déjà tellement demandé à Severus… voilà qu'il va devoir faire un sacrifice supplémentaire sur ma demande ! Et cette pauvre Hermione va en être aussi dévastée que lui…

— Arrêtez donc de faire tant de mystère et dites-moi ce que vous me cachez !

— Une malheureuse manipulation d'un horcruxe m'a condamné à ne plus vivre que quelques semaines…

— Oh non, par Merlin, Albus ! N'y a-t-il rien que nous puissions faire pour empêcher ça ?

— Non. Alors sachant que Drago avait reçu l'ordre de me tuer, j'ai… j'ai fait promettre à Severus de le faire lui-même pour éviter que ce garçon ne devienne un assassin. La petite ne le lui pardonnera jamais…

— Peut-être devrions-nous leur lancer un « oubliettes » ?

— NON ! s'écria Hermione en bondissant hors de sa cachette.

En réaction à cette arrivée précipitée, les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent de malice comme à leur habitude et les lèvres de McGonagall se pincèrent jusqu'à ne plus former qu'une seule ligne. L'observant aussi intensément que si elle était un pitiponk blanc, aucun des deux collègues ne prit cependant la parole et leur élève comprit bientôt qu'ils attendaient qu'elle développe son intervention.

— Permettez-lui de ne pas être seul dans l'épreuve, pour la première fois de sa vie…

— Comment devons-nous le prendre ? Je vous signale que nous avons toujours apporté tout notre soutien à Severus, s'indigna la directrice adjointe dans une grimace vexée.

— Voyons ma chère Minerva, je ne pense pas que Miss Granger remette cela en doute, tempéra son supérieur. Mais qu'elle parle plutôt d'un certain type de réconfort que ni vous ni moi ne sommes en mesure d'apporter à notre jeune ami…

— S'il vous plaît professeurs, laissez-moi rester avec lui, supplia la jeune femme désespérée.

— Albus disparu… dit McGonagall d'une voix étranglée tandis que Dumbledore se contentait de sourire avec bienveillance. Vous-savez-qui aura le champ libre et en tant que née-Moldu vous serez alors en grand danger. Severus risque de ne pas accepter que vous restiez à ses côtés dans ces circonstances.

— J'ai conscience de tout ça, madame. Et je ne compte pas lui laisser le choix.

— Miss Granger, j'ai confiance en votre bon sens, je trouve votre détermination convaincante et surtout, je suis très égoïstement rassuré de savoir qu'après toutes les épreuves que je lui ai fait endurer, Severus puisse enfin connaître des jours meilleurs grâce à vous, finit par intervenir Dumbledore. Mais ne deviez-vous pas accompagner Harry dans sa recherche des autres horcruxes ?

— Si. Sauf que la situation a changé donc moi aussi. Je rassemblerai toutes les informations dont il aura besoin avant son départ. Ensuite, je pourrai l'aider à distance. Et puis, il ne sera pas seul, Ron ira avec lui.

— Comment voyez-vous les choses ? l'interrogea McGonagall qui semblait se faire une raison.

— Quand Severus aura… fait ce qu'il a à faire, je partirai chez lui sans le prévenir. J'y attendrai son retour pour lui annoncer ma décision. Là-bas, je serai à la fois à l'abri et constamment disponible pour lui.

— Je vous expliquerai comment y entrer parce que sa maison est efficacement protégée par un nombre incalculable de sorts très puissants, fit Dumbledore. Comme il est prévu qu'il y entrepose mon tableau pour que je puisse superviser avec lui la suite des événements, vos idées et avis pourront aussi nous être utiles.

— Alors, vous êtes d'accord ?

— Je ne veux pas imposer cela à Severus. Mais s'il ne vous chasse pas, j'approuverai votre présence.

Les professeurs lui ordonnant d'aller se coucher, c'est encore perturbée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, qu'Hermione rebroussa chemin. D'abord en marchant d'un pas pressé. Puis en courant franchement. Plutôt que de retourner dans sa chambre, elle se rendit dans celle du maître es potions. Elle la traversa sur la pointe des pieds et se glissa discrètement dans le lit dans lequel il était toujours endormi.

— T'étais passée où ? marmonna-t-il bientôt dans un état de demi-sommeil apparent.

— Boire un verre d'eau dans ta salle de bain, mentit-elle en lui passant une main dans les cheveux.

— Et il te faut trois quart d'heure pour ça ?!

— Ok… donc t'es réveillé depuis que je suis partie, en fait ?

— Je dois bien reconnaître que c'est pas de chance pour toi mais oui.

— J'allais retourner dans mon dortoir, pour ne pas risquer de me faire prendre en train de sortir de tes appartements tout à l'heure, et j'ai entendu le directeur parler à ma directrice dans un couloir. Je sais ce qu'il t'a demandé de faire, Severus.

— Mais comme tu es intelligente, tu ne vas pas tenter de d'empêcher ça, hein ?

— Non, j'ai plutôt décidé de changer mes plans. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

— Tu ne prépares pas quelque chose de complètement inconscient et irresponsable au moins ?

— Ce sera plus facile pour toi si tu n'apprends ce que j'ai prévu que quand il sera trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Sinon, tu vas essayer de me dissuader et on va se disputer parce que je ne changerai pas d'avis…

— Alors c'est bien un acte inconsidéré.

— Je préfère appeler ça "mon choix".

Quelques nuits plus tard, toute l'école était sens dessus dessous et la même terrible phrase sur toutes les lèvres tremblantes : « Snape a tué le directeur ». Hermione se fraya un chemin à travers la foule d'élèves et passa à son dortoir récupérer le sac qu'elle avait préparé la veille avant de rejoindre les appartements du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. L'agitation lui permit de se déplacer sans se faire remarquer. Une fois enfin parvenue dans le salon privé du sorcier, elle jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans sa cheminée et prononça distinctement trois mots.

— Impasse du Tisseur.

* * *

Note de _Sevy4eveR_ : Et voilà, c'est la fin... Pfff, j'aime jamais ça ... Mais je suis quand même contente de voir que cette histoire finit, et bien... pas trop mal en somme. Elle laisse quand même planer le doute sur le sort de severus à la fin de la guerre et on ne sait pas s'ils finiront ensemble pour toujours et s'ils auront beaucoup d'enfants (fin traditionnelle de tous les contes ^^) mais on sait au moins qu'ils s'aiment et comptent se soutenir dans ces moments difficiles. Et j'aime penser qu'ils s'en sortiront indemnes et finiront certainement ensemble et auront ... bref, vous connaissez l'histoire XD

Et bien, merci beaucoup Daplok pour cette jolie adaptation et surtout pour ton talent. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à la lire. J'ai hâte de voir ce que nous réserve ton prochain délire ^^

Note de _DaPlok_ : Mais oui, c'est exactement ça ^^ Bon bah comme d'habitude, petit pincement au cœur quand même… C'aura été une vraie galère à adapter, il faut bien le reconnaître. Mais ce serait mentir de dire que cette fic n'était pas plaisante à écrire. Merci à toi, Sevy (bientôt, tu repars en première ligne face à mes délires, hein ^^) Et merci à tous ceux/celles qui ont reviewé, followé, favorité et plus généralement à tous ceux/celles qui ont lu cette fic.

*** **Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- Maintenant que vous le dites, j'aurais dû m'étonner que vous puissiez prendre mon avis en considération alors même que vous n'en faites toujours qu'à votre tête… (Mais c'est qu'elle le connaît bien la McGo ^^)

- Et cette pauvre Hermione va en être aussi dévastée que lui… (Ah merde c'est toujours d'actualité, alors...)

- NON ! s'écria Hermione en bondissant hors de sa cachette. (Ahaaaa, il s'est fait gaulé le vieux citronné manipulateur, bien fait!)

- Je vous signale que nous avons toujours apporté tout notre soutien à Severus, s'indigna la directrice adjointe dans une grimace vexée. (Mouais... tu parles On s'en ait rendu compte avec les maraudeurs...)

- Voyons ma chère Minerva, je ne pense pas que Miss Granger remette cela en doute, tempéra son supérieur. Mais qu'elle parle plutôt d'un certain type de réconfort que ni vous ni moi ne sommes en mesure d'apporter à notre jeune ami… (Et si Hermione a un coup de mou, y a pas de soucis, je me porte volontaire. J'ai toujours eu le sens du devoir ^^)


End file.
